My Muggle Girlfriend
by PatrinePtn
Summary: After losing his brother, George decided to leave the magical world to recover from his grief. In Japan, he met a girl who shows him the life of a muggle can be much less boring than what wizards think.
1. Akihabara

**Chapter One - Akihabara**

 _'Fred, you would have loved it here._ ' George made a mental note to write that later in his journal.

George Weasley, now sole owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Master of Mischief, a Hogwarts Legend, put his wand aside to leave the magical world for some time.

After the battle against the dark lord, he couldn't deal with the fact his other half, his twin brother was no longer with him. Everything in his life, the Burrow, Hogwarts, London, and specially Number 93 Diagon Alley, remembered him of Fred. The pain was unbearable and he didn't have the strenght to live like that anymore. To get over the grief, he decided to travel. Somewhere far, somewhere no one would recognize him and send those pitiful looks when they thought he wasn't looking.

That's how he ended in Japan.

The profit from his joke shop allowed him to just go wherever he wanted whenever he wished and now he was standng in this shop in Akihabara. He have been in Japan only for a couple days and so far this district was the most entertaining place that he have seen so far.

A cheerful voice called his attention.

"Welcome, Mr. Customer! My name is Kagome, I'm your attendant today. Looking for an anime in special?"

"Uh-Hullo." ' _Anime?'_ "I'm just looking around, I guess." ' _What in Merlin's pants was that?'_ He noticed the woman by his side.

She was dressed in a very weird fashion, and to think that an attire is weird after living your whole life among wizards and witches meant that her clothing choice was completely illogical. An all pink and black dress with a voluminous skirt, a bell in the torso and big cat ears that fitted her figure..

"Wanna see our newest products, Mr. Customer?"

"Please, I have a name. George Weasley."

" _Johji Weasley._ " She tested his name. Her lips curved in cute pout. "Weasley-san, can I show you around and maybe you find something of your liking?"

"Sounds good, thanks."

There were several children inside the store. He thought about his own shop filled with laughs and merry faces. He missed being one of them.

A human-sized poster of a man with spiky black hair wearing orange and blue clothes called his, and a lot of youngsters, attention.

"That is Son Goku. Dragon Ball's new season has just released and the sayan fever came back with full force."

 _Dragon Ball? Sayan fever?_ Was he in another world?

"We have a new hoverboard designed to look like his Flying Nimbus, so that anyone using will look like riding in a yellow cloud." He sent her an apologetic look. "No? Hm, what aboout the classics?"

Hell, he should have taken some Muggle Studies classes.


	2. Stalker

**Chapter Two - Stalker**

The device on his hand was harder to understand than any runes he had ever seen. Whenever he faced the screen, number informing him the current time showed up. If he twitched it quickly, the camera turned on. Wicked.

George tried to figure out how to use this ' _smartphone_ ' he ended up buying. The shop girl, Kagome, had a way with words and was extremely friendly. He would feel terrible if he kept her attention for so long, probably preventing her from attending other customers, and just left empty-handed. She explained many of the wonderful functions available in the object on his hand that, even if he didn't understand one percent of what she said, he was compelled to buy it. Weren't she a muggle, and a Japanese one on top of that, he would seriously consider offering her a position.

Walking aimlessly, the 115-meter-tall Ferris Wheel called his attention. It was almost unimaginable that it was a muggle creation, held together by nothing but engineering and physics, two things he learned about in that exact moment after a quick research on another unbelievable thing called the internet. How could wizards think so low of muggles? They could do almost anything wizards do without a single drop of magic! With a simple flick of his hand, he could record the world around him and send the tape to someone else across the globe. Well, that was what Kagome said and he could only trust her words as he knew no one that owned a mobile phone.

He waited in the line until it was his time to get a cabin. George paid and entered.

He wasn't alone, though. There was already someone riding the Ferris Wheel, the girl from the shop in civilian clothes.

" _Whoa_ , it's you. Kagome, right?"

"Weasley-san." She sent him a polite smile that didn't reach her eyes. "What a surprise. Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking by and wondered about the view up here. I have been around only for a couple days." George looked through the window glass to the plaza under them. "It's breathtaking."

"Really? _Phew_ , thank Kami-sama. For a second, I thought you were a stalker."

 _Stalker?_ He was never so offended in his life.


	3. View

**Chapter Three - View**

" _Sumimasen_! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend! It's just that the girls from other shops went through some really creepy situations and I can't help being a bit paranoid."

That made a bit of sense, even if he was still very much hurt.

"Fine, I understand."

He didn't. Why would someone stalk a girl? Unless she was like another Harry Potter and the stalker was a Death Eater, he couldn't think of a reason to worry.

She was no longer looking at him. He followed her gaze and was marvelled once again. Back in London, he never really got to know the city. Along his childhood years, his family was too poor to afford a city tour and his mother never had the same fascination as his father has with muggles. Then came Voldemort and his minions bringing chaos and death and he had to hide. Before and after that, his shop kept him busy most of the time. Was Britain that wonderful from above? Is there anything that goes so high as this… Ferris Wheel? He still struggled with names of muggle stuff.

"Beautiful, ne _?_ I love coming here. Everything looks so tiny."

"Yeah, never thought a muggle city would be so rich."

"A what?"

"Nothing." He had to watch his words around other people. "Fred would have loved it too," he murmured to himself.

"I'm sorry."

"How do you-"

"I know the feeling, you don't have to say anything. Your voice, your eyes, I can almost see your sorrow." He said nothing, just sighed, avoiding to look at her. "Hey." He looked up. "Do you have anywhere to go after this ride?"


	4. Ramen

**Chapter Four - Ramen**

The explosion of yellow and orange hurt his unsuspecting eyes. It was the most colourful place he had ever gone to. The walls were decorated with anime-style pictures of a blonde guy in an orange jumpsuit. What was between Japan and orange clothes? That Goku guy wore something similar. This had a spiky hair that would put Harry's messy locks to shame and whiskers on his cheeks.

Around the place, several TV screens, he knew the name because there was one in his hotel room, displays clips of the same guy from the walls doing complicated hand signs while kids wearing black or blue bandanas with silver plates on their foreheads screamed and mirrored his actions. Was it heaven or hell? He wasn't sure.

"This is the new Naruto Ramen Shop." He cocked his head, confusion stamped on his face. "Naruto, the ninja?" She frowned. "I could swear it was famous all over the world. Seems I was wrong. Well, whatever. My younger brother loves the manga." _Manga? Isn't it a fruit?_ "And got a few coupons from the official fan club page." She swung the tickets in front of him, grinning. "But he lives the other side of the town so he sent them to me. Free meals are always tastier. I know it's crowded and noisy, but you don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

He saw her choosing a table and joined her. George read through the menu. Curry, pork, chicken, soy sauce, miso, salt. When she said Ramen, he thought about the instant noodles he tried once from a muggle-born once at Hogwarts. It looked like vomit but tasted fairly good. _This_ was more like a buffet. He also had to decide over the toppings. Beef, onions, eggs, corn, butter. Why there were so many things to put in a simple pasta?


	5. Sucking

**Chapter Five - Sucking**

George almost burned his lips when the first drop of the broth reached his mouth.

The dish had a heavenly scent, all the spices mixing in a divine combination that filled his lungs. And his stomach complained for being ignored for so long. With so many new places to see, eating was the last thing to cross his mind.

From the corner os his eyes, he watched as Kagome ate. She ate with so much joy that he almost ignored the way she sucked the noodles, bringing pasta, soup and vegetables altogether. It was hot like a dragon's spit and yet she never once cooled it down.

His mother would skin him alive if he ever slurped his food.

"What?" She stared at him.

"Why are you eating like that? You must have blisters in your tongue already."

"That's how you are supposed to eat ramen, boiling hot. Here, let me show you. First, sample the broth, feel every flavour exploding inside your mouth. Isn't it mouthwatering? Good, now, grab some noodles, put it in your mouth and suck the rest. Use the hashis to help you to not make a mess. Oh, and you have to make _suru suru,_ slurp, or else the cook will think you don't like his food. The louder, the better."

He eyed the sticks in his hand and back to his bowl. And back to the sticks. He did as she said. He tried holding the beef with the chopsticks, but the piece of meat fell back in the soup, splashing on his sweater. He heard a chuckled and turned to see Kagome biting her lower lip, fighting a laugh.

" _Pff_ Here, use this _pff_ one."

Kagome handed him a new set of hashis, connected around the end by a piece of rolled paper and a rubber band.

 _"_ Trainer chopsticks", she said, then winked at him.

He grabbed some noodles. It was much easier to use.

"Right, now put in your mouth and suck."

Fred was probably laughing at him from wherever he was.

At least it came from a girl.


	6. Call me Maybe

**Chapter Six - Call Me Maybe**

"So." Kagome cleared her throat. "Are you here a tourist or is moving to Japan?"

"Moving," he said without thinking. He had no plans of going back home anytime soon, but staying in Japan wasn't something he had considered yet. Since he had nowhere to go, that decision made on the spur of the moment was as good as any other.

"Nice, I just moved to the town! I've finished high school and left home as soon as I found a job." She brought the bowl to her lips to finish what was left of the soup. He did the same. Then, she picked up her phone and whined. "Ouch, it's getting late, I must get going." Blushing, she scratched her check. "I really liked your company, Weasley-san."

"George is fine. And I liked yours." He flashed a grin when she relaxed at his words.

"Maybe we can meet again. What do you think? As friends," she was quick to add, "I'm noting asking you out."

"Sure." The last thing he wanted or needed was a date.

"Give me your phone." He handed her the device. "I'll save my number and you call me when you have your things settled. We can get to know the city together." If she really did want it to not sound like she was asking him out, Kagome failed miserably, but he wouldn't mention it to her. She was the first person he had met since he left and he wasn't about to push her away.

She tapped the screen several times so fast he couldn't follow what she did.

" _Sayonara, Johji!_ See you soon." He waved back and went in the opposite direction.

He walked back to his hotel feeling much better. Maybe the change of scenario really helped him. And Kagome was quite nice too, he was looking forward seeing her again.

George froze in his steps.

He picked up his phone. The dark screen reflecting his profile under the dim lights of the corridor. He unlocked it and swiped over the icons, hoping it would magically solve the problem literally in his hand.

For Merlin's sake, he didn't know how to make a call.


	7. Apologies

**Chapter Seven - Apologies**

Six days and counting.

That was how long it took for George to grow some bollocks and walk back to the shop in Akihabara. He tried to use the smartphone, he really did, maybe even more than he should. After a couple hours disappearing icons, sudden sounds and surprise shots, a red message flashed on the screen announcing the battery was low and it turned off. Not even with magic, he figured out how to make the thing work again.

She would sure understand he was new around and didn't know how to use the device, right? Also, there was a valid excuse: he was looking for an apartment.

Firstly, he had to find a wizard bank and exchange his galleons into iene. However, he found out that living in a big city is quite expensive and the amount he had at hands was no near enough to even start looking for a place. The problem was that all of his money was kept in a British account and, obviously, the goblins wouldn't waste an opportunity to grab his money by forcing him to open a Japanese account so he could transfer and access his funds. Bill was absolutely right, one should never trust a goblin.

It kept him busy and only now he had the time - and confidence - to go after her.

He found Kagome inside the store. She wore a different outfit that day. A skin-tight white dress with short blue skirt and two big red bows, one on the chest and the other on her lower back. Her long black hair was tied up in two buns. Elbow-length white gloves and pink knee-high boots gave the final touch.

She saw him but didn't come close. It was his time to take the first step.

"Hullo," he greeted, "can we talk?"

"Why should I bother with you? I waited for days and you didn't bother to call me," she said in a fake friendly tone, probably because they are in her workplace.

George panicked. He didn't want to lose a friend before he even had the chance to know her. "Sorry, I- I don't know how to use that- thing," George said, scratching the back of his head. He showed Kagome the dead phone and thought about how hard it must be to operate it. Hell, he and Fred figured out how to use the Marauder's Map by themselves and yet a muggle creation was too much for him. Maybe he was just Fred's sidekick after all.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you! Trust me, if I can use a smartphone, anyone can. Are you used to iPhone? Android is quite different from iOS. When they changed from KitKat to Lollipop I was lost too."

"Blimey." What else was he supposed to say? First, she was talking about an eye phone, whatever it was, then she went on talking about muggle sweets. Has he missed something? It was not so simple to be a muggle, after all.

"I'm off in half an hour. Can you wait?"


	8. Cafe

**Chapter Eight - Cafe**

"You are looking for a place to rent?"

They were at a coffee shop not far from the store. The waiters were dressed in black and white skimpy maid uniforms. Kagome had said it had the best tea and cake nearby, even if it was an overpriced maid cafe. He didn't understand what she meant with _maid cafe_ until they were greeted by a chorus of _too friendly_ female voices.

It was worse than a horde of house-elves. He had to refuse ear cleaning services and back massages, both too intimate to let a stranger do, and was quite annoyed of have been called master every time an attendant had come to serve his table. Ron would love it, though. His brother would sure enjoy that much attention.

"Yeah, I'm growing tired of the hotel."

"How is that you moved without a place to live in mind?" How is that he just decided to live half-way around the world away from his family?

"I just-" He paused for a moment. Was it too childish of him to admit that he wasn't dealing well with the loss of his brother? That everywhere he looked there was a constant remembrance of his missing piece? "-needed to get out."

"I understand." She seemed to weight her next words. "I know the feeling, having felt it myself. My childhood home was filled with memories that only gave me pain and heartache, prevented me from letting go, moving on." She played with her tea, not looking at anywhere in special. Then, she looked back to him and changed the subject. "Where did you come from?"

"United Kingdom. England, to be exact."

"Wicked! I've always wanted to go to Europe. Is London anything like they show in Sherlock?"

"I think it's much more modern than what is in the books." Luckily, his father have brought some books from the detective's collection.

"Not the books, the TV show. BBC's Sherlock, you know? I love Martin Freeman, he was amazing as Bilbo Baggins."

"Sure, love."

He savoured his _shincha_ tea. It was sweeter than the traditional green tea that he was used to but it tasted great.

"Anyway, I think there's an apartment available close to where I live."


	9. Wan Ruumu Manshon

**Chapter Nine - _Wan Ruumu Manshon_**

She must have been joking when she said there was an apartment available. His old room back in the Burrow is bigger than this. Half of the broom closets at Hogwatrs were bigger than that. It had around a hundred square feet at most if he was being very generous. A single - and cramped - space to be used as bedroom, living room and kitchen. Behind the only other door beside the front door, a simple, but functional bathroom with a tube. It had he been alive, it would me impossible for Fred to live there with him. Except, it was only him now, no more Fred-and-George. And the place was really cheap compared to the other places he checked. Plus, Kagome said she lived close, it would be good to have a friend nearby.

"Looks small, but if you are a bit minimalistn and have the right furniture, it is perfect for bachelors."

Mum would say it was smaller than a dog house, the size of a matchstick box, but his mind was already imagining how to organize his life there, how to change this place to fit his stuff. To a skilled magic user like him, space was never a problem. Not that he have many things with him, only a few bags and personal possessions that easily fit a bottomless bag. He wasn't thinking about to bring his wizardry tools yet. For the moment, he needed only his wand and it was safely hidden in his waistband. Also, the stuff he saw at Kagome's store gave him great ideas of new items for his shop. Maybe his stay won't be so useless after all.

"I'll take it. This will be my new home."

"Really? Yay, that's great! Let's talk to Kano-san then celebrate!"

* * *

 ** _Wan Ruumu Manshon: One Room Mansion._ _It is the functional equivalent of the Western-style studio apartment._**


	10. Half

**Chapter Ten - Half**

It's been a week since he moved to his new home. Kagome had been a great help with her suggestions. Instead of a bed, he bought a single-sized futon, _kotatsu_ , a heating table where he can also sleep under if he feel like it, a compact fridge and some food for the following days until his kitchen is fully furnished. He felt much more at home now.

He still needed to learn how to live by himself. His new super special friend took herself to cook for him and showed the location of common services, like laundry and local markets.

Now, George was at a local shopping district looking for _Karaage_ with his new neighbor. When she said there was a vacant apartment next to hers, she didn't mention he would be her next door neighbour. He wasn't complaining, though. It's been awhile since he welcomed someone's company.

He felt the weight of people's stares and swipped his hand over his missing ear. His long hair covered it but he still felt self-conscious about the missing limb.

"Don't mind them. It's your hair color, not very usual around here."

"I'm just not used to be the center of attention anymore."

"Not used anymore? I bet the girls of your school used to throw themselves at your feet," she said with a smirk.

"Why?" It was not enterely true. It wasn't completely false either.

"Why? You are good looking, exotic I would say. Freckles, fiery hair, tall, well built, quite a catch, in my and, I guess, half the female population opinion."

George flushed a little, but it wasn't as if no one had complimented his looks before. It was just the first time someone looked only at him, not Fred AND George. Not the Weasley Twins, not the troublemakerS. Just Him, George Weasley. And he felt a warmth filling his chest that he understood as Fred's approval. Somewhere, his brother was giving him thumbs up to live his life and move on.

"Why only half?"


	11. Eego to Nihongo

**Chapter Eleven - Eego to Nihongo**

"How's that your English is so good?" asked George to Kagome. He talked with people at the airport, shops, restaurants and not one of them had the same handle on the English language as Kagome.

She seemed to think very carefully about her words before answering. "I had a lot a free time in High School, most of it spent watching American and British movies and TV shows. I guess it paid off since I found a good job for my language skills. And you, Mr Weasley? How do you speak Japanese just as good as a native?"

She got him with that question. How to explain to a muggle that he was using a translation charm created no other than by his brother's fiancé, Hermione? It was so useful that he bought the idea and sold them in his shop, but instead as a joke item. You say something and it translates to insults and curses. It was his best-selling product last Christmas.

"Extra classes." He grinned.

"You know Japanese and yet you know anything about Dragon Ball, Naruto, FullMetal Alchemist or Spirited Away. Where did you live for the past century? Under a rock?"

"I- spent seven years in a boarding school and then became a drop-out to start my own business and work like a slave in it for two to three years. I guess I missed some things."

They stopped in front of her door. She turned to him, her eyes sparkling with raw excitement.

"Then you need a flash course in 20th and 21th-century pop culture." She winked at him as they entered.

It was his first time inside her home. It was about the same size as his. The walls had some pictures of whom, he guessed, were her family. A kotatsu in middle of the room with some kind of black box on top of it. A TV and another black box over a small table and the kitchen on the left. It was simple but homey. Exactly like Kagome.

She motioned for him to take a seat in the kotatsu. It was not a cold night, so the heating was off. She handed him tea and sat by his side. "I know how to sum up a lot of Disney's movies and some of the most famous games of the past twenty years. Have you ever heard about Kingdom Hearts?"


	12. Magic

**Chapter Twelve - Magic**

"You hold the joystick with both hands. This way. See? Your left thumb will guide the D-pad and the left thumb holds the analog stick. Index and middle fingers will be on the shoulder buttons, L1, L2, R1, R2. The right thumb you also use to press square, x, triangle and circle."

George's mind tried to follow her instructions but they were worse than Snape's Potion Classes. Too many things to do at the same time and if you miss a step, you are doomed.

Kagome put his hands and fingers in the correct position. It felt weird to be touched like this. It has been quite some time since he felt the soft touch of a girl's hands.

"It's starting! _Kami-Sama_ , I love this opening."

' _I'm having these weird thoughts lately…'_

George watched the myriad of sounds, colours, images, fights, coming from the T.V. screen. He was used to the moving photos and paints, even wizard's chess, but they never felt so real, yet not real.

Now, he had to choose between a staff, a shield and a sword.

"What fits you better, a magic user, a defensive or an offensive player?"

"Magic, of course."

"A wizards? You don't look like someone who waits on the sidelines for the perfect time to attack, that waits forever to cast that big fireball."

"Wizards aren't like that."

"How would you know?"

"Why would they stand back? If a spell is good for a sneak attack, there must be another good for face to face confrontations. To disarm your foe, petrify enemies."

"Your imagination is much better than mine." Yeah, imagination, sure. "Do you believe in magic, Georgie?"

"You don't?" He smirked at her. "Less talk, more play. Come on, I need to talk to this Kairi girl." He didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing. Spending his whole life surrounded by wizards, it's hard to pass off as a common citizen. If only she wasn't a muggle…

"Aye, boss. Now you jump pressing…"

If Ron thought chess was fun, he would have a stroke with a video game. The main character, Sora, followed all the commands he did on the joystick. The music and sounds completed the experience. And that dog and duck that followed Sora helped a lot. He was fascinated with the Gunblade he saw with one of the side characters, Leon, if his memories were correct. He would sure manufacture some toy swords enchanted with no-heat fireballs to sell. George internally grinned with the perspective.

George only took notice of the hour when he heard a soft snore. Kagome was sleeping leaning over him. He paused the game and picked his pocket watch. Three in the morning. He smiled at her trust in him. They knew each other for what, a couple weeks? And yet she felt safe enough to bring him to her home and sleep soundly with him still there. George made a silent vow to take care of her. Even if she has not said anything, he never saw Kagome with anyone else. He didn't know why, but George was sure there was a reason for her to not have loads of friends or a boyfriend glued to her. He was sure if he met someone like this little Asian girl before, he would sure be married by now.


	13. Dream I

**_My deepest thanks to: Tinas86Roses, Spastic Freak, KuroKat013, Milkalette, Vrtulka and all who favorited and followed. I'm glad you like my work!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha or any copyrighted things mentioned here.**_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - Dream I

George was at Kagome's again. He have been there every other night to play (and have some company, he wasn't used to be home alone). He thought about buying a PlayStation to himself but dismissed it. It would just lessen his excuses to come over. Kagome was using the notebook the the other side of the table. He heard a giggle.

"I- I just remembered a dream a had other night."

"Share with me, I want to laugh too."

"There was you and another you and it was probably Christmas, there was so many gifts around." He just stared at Kagome. He never mentioned Fred was his identical twin. "And the two Georges were in a castle. They walked to a room where a red haired boy and a messy black haired one with round glasses were opening gifts. And this messy haired boy unwrapped a gift and it was a toilet seat. And it was your gift." She was laughing hard. "Imagine it, two of you giving a toilet seat as a Christmas Gift. If it was me, I don't if I would be pissed or marveled."

"It actually happened, you know?"

"What?" Her face was priceless.

"Fred was my twin, identical twin. We were thirteen and thought it would be really fun to give this friend a toilet seat. It was a great year."

"A twin? Gods, beauty must run in your family."

"You should see my older brother and sister."

"How many siblings you have?"

"Six. I mean, five now." And he proceeded talking about his brothers and sister. "And Fred, who passed away about a year ago. It was hard to tell us apart, even mum had a hard time."

"What was he like?"

"You are looking at him." he looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"Not like this. Tell me about him."

"He was- outgoing, daring, sarcastic. He concocted most of our pranks. Fred had impulsiveness that sometimes leads to problems, but I guess he was like that because he knew I would back him up no matter what. Fred was my best friend, the best friend one can hope to have. You would have loved him."

"I'm sure i would. Just like I loved to meet you."

* * *

 ** _Please review!_**


	14. Dream II

**_Thank you so much for your kind words!_** ** _It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. You all inspire me to keep writing._**

 ** _Update: Thank you my guest reader for pointing the mistake!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha or any copyrighted things mentioned here.**_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Dream II

"Wait… if that dream was actually a memory, then…" Kagome came closer to him and to his dread moved the piece of hair that covered his missing ear. "You are really missing an ear."

George's expression hardened and he quickly removed her hand. He hadn't bothered with his missing limb for some time, but for unknown reasons, he didn't wanted her to discover his flaws.

"I should be offended, I mean, Saintlike? Tch…" She said shaking her head. What she dreamed, about the whole event or just his joke to Fred? He was relieved when Kagome said nothing more.

Something clicked inside his mind. "How's that you are dreaming of MY life? First, something that happened almost ten years ago, then this."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me. My beliefs have been tested for sometime."

"Do you believe in Gods? Powerful beings above us."

"I can't say I do, but I never un-believed them."

"Here in Japan, we have two major religions: Shinto and Buddhism. I had a friend that was a Buddhist Monk and I am a Shinto Shrine Maiden, a Miko, Priestess if you like. My family runs a Shinto Shrine devoted to Inari Ōkami, the fox god of prosperity and fertility." George motioned her to continue. He was really interested in knowing more about his friend. "The Higurashi family comes from a long line of priests and priestess, my grandfather is the current priest of our shrine."

"That still doesn't explain your dreams."

"Me being a priestess means Gods have blessed me with gifts. I see ghosts, I can feel auras. I would probably easily differentiate you from your brother, as no two people have the same aura reading."

"Wicked! And what else you can do?"

"Are you joking me or you really believe what I said?"

"Of course I believe! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, people at my school weren't so open minded... Anyway, I guess it somehow is making me see your life through dreams." She looked down and bowed, much to his surprise. "I'm sorry! I don't know why or how I am doing this."

"It's ok, really, it's not like you are doing it on purpose, right? And I have nothing to hide." George saw no problem at all. If she somehow find by herself about the Magical World, he wouldn't be breaking the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, right?

* * *

 ** _It was never stated which deity Higurashi Shrine was devoted to so I took_** ** _a safe route._**

 ** _George is clever as ever._**


	15. Illegal

**_My special thanks to:_** ** _AliceSteves, Vrtulka , KuroKat013, Spastic Freak , Tinas86Roses and the two guest reviewers (please, use a nickname so I can thank you properly!). And thank you who read, follow and favorite! You all keep me working!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha or any copyrighted things mentioned here.**_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Illegal

George was trying hard to make electronics working with magic. He was learning the benefits of muggle technology and wasn't about to let it go when he go back home. He asked Ginny to send his old school books and tools a few days ago and it was delivered yesterday. He enchanted his place to create a big secret room to be used as his office.

In those 36 hours he studied more than most of his years in Hogwarts. If it worked, he could prepare a whole new brand of products to his shop. He have been negligent for the past couple months after moving to Japan, but it was worth. The state he was back then was unbearable. His stay was also very useful to his creativity. There are some foods and toys here he would never imagined, and a technology that not even he believed at first.

He was a frequent customer in the shop Kagome worked. He usually chose the time her shift was ending to go back home with her. So far, he brought several children toys and have been testing new uses for them with magic. There was a hoverboard he enchanted to make it fly, like in a movie he saw with Kagome. He just need a new design to make it more attractive to wizards and he was sure it would be a thing next Christmas.

There was a knock on his door. He eyed the watch. Too soon for Kagome to be home and he knew no one else here. Who could be? With a wave is his wand, his books and tools were safely hidden in his secret room and he went to answer the door. A police officer was outside.

"Mr. George Weasley?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Please, come with me. The Japan's Ministry of Magic has put you under surveillance for illegal use of magic."

George only have time to lock his door when the officer apparated with him somewhere else. He was waiting in what looked like an ancient temple surrounded by people dressed in expensive suits and luxurious kimonos. Japanese wizards and witches had a much better sense of fashion than Europeans. And they seemed much more blended with the muggle population from what he saw. Some faces on the walls he recognized from magazines as singers, actors, even some political figures.

He heard his phone ringing. Over the screen, Kagome's face flashed.

"Hullo."

"George, where are you? Are you ok? I saw your keys on the floor and got worried." he touched his pockets and his keys were really missing. Not that he worried because his door was enchanted to prevent unwanted guests.

"I had an emergency. Dunno how long I'll be out."

"Something serious? Is there anything I can help?"

"Mr. Weasley?" it was the same officer from before.

"I have to go. We talk later. Bye!" he finished the call and followed the man.

George had to endure several lectures about the magical culture in Asia, what he could and couldn't do, the requirements of a license, how to avoid security cameras, dealing with technology, and some other stuff to prevent problems with muggles. In the end, he filled some application forms and was sent home to wait. A Ministry employee explained to him that they would need to check his informations with the British Ministry before giving him a license.

He was apparated back to an alley close to his building. It was close to midnight and he was dead tired and hungry. He stopped in front of his door and was about to check his pockets when remembered his keys were with Kagome. And he couldn't open it with magic because he was fucking license-less!

George walked the few steps separating their doors and knocked. His pretty neighbor opened the door with a grumpy face. "It's late."

"No welcome kiss?"

"Kisses only after the second date." He would give a smartass reply if his stomach hadn't talked first. "Come in, I'll fix something. But you owe me dinner!"

"If wanted so bad for me to ask you out, you should have said sooner!"

* * *

 ** _Please, review!_**


	16. Kagome

_**Thank you so much:**_ ** _KEdakumi, KuroKat013 and Spastic Freak._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha or any copyrighted things mentioned here.**_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen- Kagome

The answer for his teasing was a flying frying pan. And great food. And a very flustered Kagome that refused to meet his eyes. It made him consider really asking her out. He found no reason to not do it. Except it was almost two in the morning and she wouldn't take him serious. He saved the idea for an appropriate time.

In the morning, he was taken to shopping. He hated it. Driving a shopping cart around aisles to pick groceries. He was lucky to have the greatest friend and neighbor in the whole world that prepare bento boxes for his lunch everyday so he only have to buy junk food from time to time. After she saw that his cooking skills were zero (it's not that he didn't knew how to cook, he just didn't liked to and it gave him an excuse to eat her food everyday), Kagome said that it was the same trouble preparing food for one and for two. At night, if she wasn't into cooking, they would just go out or ask from some delivery. So, in change, he keep their fridges filled. But she said her brother is coming over tomorrow and wanted to prepare him a small feast for having missed his birthday.

Kagome lead him to the food section of the nearest department store (depaato, as she said). He waited with the cart next to the cold products. There were so many different vegetable juices. One in particular caught his attention for the brand's name: Kagome. From the package, it seemed to contain orange, apple, lemon, carrot, cabbage, lettuce and other things. No way it tasted good. There were others too, some with a less weird mix than others.

"Earth to George."

"Huh?"

"I was calling you forever! What you looking at?"

He grabbed a pack of Kagome Fruity Salad and showed it to her. "May I have Kagome for dinner?"

"Really? Couldn't you have a better pickup line than this?"

"Like what? Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea."

"Forget it."

"I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?"

"You already have my number."

"Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears."

"Then you should wear glasses."

"Hey, tie your shoes! I don't want you falling for anyone else."

"You are impossible!"

"Higurashi!" a voice. An unknown male voice called.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Kagome is a real brand of vegetable juice and other seasonings.**_


	17. Hojo

_**My special thanks to: KEdakumi, Tinas86Roses, Spastic Freak, Applejax XD, Vrtulka and all who read, follow or/and favorite this work. I love you all!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha or any copyrighted things mentioned here.**_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen - Hojo

"Hojo-kun!" So, she knew him. He scowled and move to be closer.

"Higurashi-san, long time no see." the stranger, 'Hojo-kun', ignored his presence.

"Almost four years, Hojo-kun." she gave him a short bow. He just observed their interaction. Kagome keep her answers short and direct while the man tried to be more casual and friendly. It made him dislike this Hojo even more. George stopped paying attention in their conversation when...

"Would you dance for me?"

"Are you sure? I'd been a long time since I performed."

"You will be great, I'm sure. I came to this side of the city just to ask you for this."

"You could have called."

"You mother gave me your address. I couldn't just ask for a dance over the phone." Dance? Who this dimp shit thought he was to just ask his girl out like this? Didn't he see that she have company? "I don't have the invitations here. Can you meet me 4 p.m. in that cafe over the train station?"

"Sure! See ya later, Hojo-kun."

"See ya, Higurashi-san!"

"So you just got yourself a date for today?" George was jealous, he couldn't deny it. He may just lost his chance with the girl.

"Date? Are you crazy?"

"He just asked you for a dance."

"Yeah, to perform the Kagura no Mai at his wedding in a few weeks." She narrowed her eyes and gave him a lopsided grin. "Are you jealous, Johji?" She used that nickname when teasing him. George would never admit it was very cute.

"What if I am?" He almost smacked his own face, but her blush and smile made it worthy.

"Then you should get your shit together and do something." if it wasn't a positive hint for him, he would never ask a girl out again. But he hadn't the chance that moment because she asked him to go along when meeting 'Hojo-kun', so they just finished buying groceries, have a quick lunch and prepared to leave. In the cool weather of september, she dressed a simple orange sundress with a light jacket and a red ribbon holding her long hair.

"You look absolutely stunning, my dear."

"You are not bad yourself, Mr. Weasley."

"Kagome, after this meeting, do you wanna go out?"

"We go out all the time, Johji, you don't have to ask."

"No, I mean, go out, like, in a date."

She stopped and looked at him. For a moment, he thought she would refuse and he would go back to his place to cry like Ron when Fred morphed his teddy into a nasty spider. But instead she gave him the most beautiful smile he have ever seen.

"What took you so long, George?"

"Let's not waste anymore time then." he grabbed her hand and they walked to the meeting.

* * *

"Ayumi-chan!"

"Kagome-chan! And this is…"

"Her boyfriend, George Weasley. Nice to meet you, Ayumi-san." He knew it might sound precipitated, but he didn't care. As she said, they have been going out for weeks, it was just a formalization now.

"Nice to meet you too, Weasley-san. Hojo is waiting, let's go."

* * *

"Ayumi-chan, Hojo-kun, I'm so honored you chose the Higurashi Shrine to hold your wedding."

"Ayumi-chan was very disappointed when your mother told us you moved. It was for visiting you we got closer."

"About your health, Kagome-chan, how is it? Did you have any other episode?" Health? Kagome was one of the healthiest people he ever met. Not even her hair have a single split end.

"I'm better than ever." She squeezed his hand.

"It's almost time for our train. We must be going. Thank you again, Higurashi-san. Weasley-san, I'm looking forward seeing you again in my wedding."

"I'll be there, Hojo-san."

"'Till then, Hojo-kun, Ayumi-chan." The four bowed and the soon-to-be-married couple left.

"Shall we go to our date, my lady?"

* * *

 _ **Please, tell me what you think!**_


	18. Dating 101

**_My sincere thanks to:_** ** _Minogaki TenTen, Clarisse Mayumi, KuroKat013, Alice, Spastic Freak and dreamingOFAngels'and'Monsters. You give me motivation to keep writing!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha or any copyrighted things mentioned here.**_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen - Dating 101

"I wasn't aware that we have been dating for to months."

"You said it yourself 'we go out all the time', so today was a mere formality."

"I should be angry at you, but your cute looks don't let me."

"Cute? I'm think more of manly, handsome."

They were walking with no destination in mind. Hand in hand, George felt happy. Happy like when you are exactly where you wanted to be. Happy as maybe, just maybe, he could conjure his _patronus_ again some day. He will always miss Fred, but his brother would want him to create new happy memories and that's what he is doing.

Reflecting now, he realizes that he liked her from the very beginning, probably from that first night they had ramen together. From there, things only escalated, but her presence was so constant that he never considered actually asking her out. It was so natural between them. They see each other every day. They go out several times a week. They do groceries together. She makes his food. He lost the count of sleep overs he had at her place. If there wasn't a wall, one could easily say they lived together. What would be different now? Some snog and other things, but it was a plus. A plus he very much appreciated.

"What are your plans, George?"

"Besides kissing the hell out of you, none."

"You ask me out without an idea of what to do or where to go?"

'I have lots of ideas, but not a single of them involved be walking outside wearing anything else but our birthday suits.' that's what he wanted to say, but he knew it was too soon. Instead, he said "You are just too beautiful that I feared someone else would steal you away while I waited for the right opportunity."

She blushed and gave him a soft smile. "We have food and drinks at home. Why don't we do what we do every night?"

"Try and take over the world?"

She laughed so hard that her eyes watered. "You are learning, my handsome ginger."

"Snog and movies, then?"

"We never kissed before."

"I plan to rectify this and make up for all the time we wasted ."

* * *

 _ **Please, review!**_


	19. Souta

**_My thanks to: Dreaming Haven, KuroKat013, KEdakumi, Gooberdee, Tinas86Roses, Spastic Freak, the guest reviewer and all those who read, followed and favorited! Thank you all!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, but I ask you:_** ** _An African or European swallow?_**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen - Souta

George was with Kagome's younger brother, Souta. He woke up with Kagome's desperation about being late to cooking and blaming him for keeping her up until 3 a.m. It wasn't his fault she presented him that damned Mario Kart. He only calmed down when got the end the race in first place. It was late so he just slept in her place. Not that it was an uncommon occurrence, it was just the first time he stayed there as her boyfriend. Laying down and waking up with her by his side was incredibly satisfying. He offered to pick the little guy while Kagome was cleaning her house and preparing food.

So far, the boy was the opposite of what Kagome said. Instead of a funny, cheerful and easygoing person, he met a twelve year old quiet boy that was looking at him with a poker face that would put a statue in shame. He would think the boy was mute if he hadn't asked to stop for a milkshake. The silence was killing him, so George said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What is the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

Souta swallowed more of his shake. His face changed from blank to bored.

"Are you sleeping with my sister?"

"What?"

"Fucking. My. Sister. Are you?" What's with this guy? The japanese version of Ron?

"Not." 'Yet' George added mentally.

"Why not? Isn't she hot enough for you, gaijin?"

"I don't think this a conversation for a twelve years old boy."

"Don't change the subject. Are you dating my sister?"

"Yes." Was he going to scold him or something? Because George was ready to fight for his right to date Kagome.

"Kami-sama, thanks." George saw the boy turning from icy cold to a cheerful expression. "I thought she would never be over Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? What you talking about?"

"Four years ago, Kagome met this guy, Inuyasha. They did somethings together and she fell in love. I think he did too, but that's not the point. They separated, never saw each other again. Never will. She didn't dated through high school and we, mom and I, feared she would stay single for the rest of her life. Good to know she's dating again."

"She never told any of this."

"She will, if you stay long enough. It's a touchy subject." Souta said in a dismissive way.

"And why you are telling me this, mate?"

"Kagome changed from depressing depressive to her old self in a span of two months. And all those pictures of you two she sent to mom. I had to see for myself."

"See what? If your sister have a good taste in men? If I'm better than this Inuyasha guy?"

"No, if you are really a Weasley. I'm sure now. You are one of Charlie's siblings. Therefor, you must be a wizard too."

Luckily, George wasn't standing. Or drinking. Or eating. Or else he would have fallen and choked in more than his own saliva.

* * *

 _ **Please, review!**_


	20. Home

**_Thank you, guys! I love you all!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty - Home

"Wha- how do you know my brother?"

"The Ministry sent him to the shrine for a research a few years ago. Magical Creatures, I think. Grandpa took care of it. He is a great guy."

"Charlie is. Why Kagome never told me she is a witch?"

"She isn't. Kagome is a Miko, Grandpa is a priest and I'm training to take his place. She doesn't know about magic either."

"How is that you know and she doesn't?"

"She had her share of problems back then. Not my place to tell you. And it's not like everyday someone come to the shrine flying in a broomstick." The wizardry community was really much more in sync with muggles here than in UK. George doubted the British Ministry sending someone to make a research with non-wizards, even if they aren't exactly muggles. "It's just so Kagome to date a wizard without even know."

As they walked, George wondered about what Souta said. Would it still be against the law to tell her the truth? She told him she was a Priestess. At least he wouldn't have to hide from her family. And George felt really stupid for thinking this after only one day.

* * *

"Onee-chan!"

"Souta-kun! I missed you. What took you so long?" George saw their embrace and his mind wandered to his family. He have never been away from them for so long. How his mother have not sent a howler yet was a mystery.

"The train was late." 'Little liar. He shamelessly left out his interrogatory.'

"Why don't you go play something while me and George finish the lunch?"

"Is that Mario Kart? I'll beat all of your scores."

When Souta took a seat and turned on the TV, she talked to George in low tones. "Is everything alright? You look tense. I know Souta have a big mouth sometimes, but he's a good kid."

"He's great." George pulled her into a kiss. "Let's enjoy this day with your brother."

"Stop sucking each other faces with me here! It's disgusting!"

* * *

Much later, George was walking back with Kagome after taking Souta to the train station. His girlfriend's brother was quite a figure. He dragged them to the arcade and challenged Kagome in Dance Dance Revolution (she wiped the floor with him) and other machines. George sucked in most games, he wasn't used to so many buttons and had no idea how to make those 'combos' like Souta tried to show him. Still, he day was great. As they reached their building, George followed Kagome to her place.

"Do I really have to work tomorrow? I'm dead tired."

"Fine, I'll have a quick shower first and arrange the futon while you take yours."

"Aren't you going home?"

"I'm already home."

* * *

 _ **Love cheesy George 3**_

 _ **Please, tell what you think, suggest ideas, or just tell me about your day!**_


	21. Stares

**_All my love to:_** ** _Kurokat013, Spastic Freak, Tinas86Roses, Clarisse Mayumi and Minogaki TenTen. Thank you so much! And thank you all who follow and like this work!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One - Stares

The only reason George have not completely moved to Kagome's was lack of space. At least he didn't need an excuse to spend the night. The first day, George was satisfied to share the single futon. In the third, he bought a double sized one. After a week, the apartment next door was just his office/storage/workshop/closet and a second bathroom in case they are in a hurry.

As soon he got his license, George started working again. Many things at his shop are hand made, so he spend the day manufacturing. Even if he left with a packed inventory, after over three months and with Christmas less than two months away, he needed to be sure Verity and his other employees won't have problems.

This weekend Kagome would be performing at Hojo and Ayumi's wedding. She practiced for weeks and while George didn't understood the meaning of the movements (it's quite a boring dance, he must admit), Kagome took her job very seriously. And he didn't minded watch her in tank top and panties moving around their tiny apartment.

Close to noon, George picked their bags and locked their doors. He would meet Kagome for lunch and wait for her shift to be over so they could catch the train and be at the shrine in early evening. He was nervous to meet the other Higurashis. Everything went well with Souta, but he couldn't be so sure with her mother and grandfather. They already met Charlie, but he wasn't his brother. Except for the usual Weasley charm.

He got closer to the store and saw that Kagome was already waiting outside. There was someone else with her, a man that must be around his age. Kagome was looking really annoyed and talking in a displeased tone.

"I'm not having lunch with you, Harada-san. I'm waiting for someone."

"Dinner then?"

"Not interested."

"Hullo, love. Sorry for keep you waiting. Any problem here?" George greeted Kagome.

"So this is it, Higurashi, you are one of those gaijin hunters?" George didn't understood what it meant, but didn't liked the way the man said. "You all hooked up just because he's foreigner."

Kagome's face hardened. A look George have never seen before and hoped to never see again. "You know nothing about me. You have no say in my life. And I suggest you save your opinion to yourself and never talk to me again. Or else there will be another complaint about you and I'm sure the manager won't be pleased." She turned to George and smiled. "Shall we go?"

George took her hand and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips. He knew public displays of affection are looked down in Japan but he could care less about this man's opinion. He noticed people staring when they are together in public, it's one of the reasons he was anxious about meeting her family. But Kagome never bothered with the stares and was very offended with this Harada-san's comment. He trusted her and trusted them, everything would be fine.

As they turned from the man, George pretended to be adjusting his pants and picked his wand. Harada-san better not eat the candy that magically appeared in his pocket.

* * *

 ** _Please, tell me what you think!_**

 ** _Gaijin hunters are people (mostly women) who are determinate to date foreigners as a_** ** _trophy._**


	22. Trip I

**_Thanks to:_** ** _Alice, Minogaki TenTen, Clarisse Mayumi, Tinas86Roses, Spastic Freak, Milkalette and KEdakumi. And all readers! I heart you!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two - Trip I

"Kaa-chan, JiJi-chan, this is George Weasley. George, this is my mother and my grandfather."

George bowed deeply, showing ultimate respect for Kagome's family. JiJi seemed to appreciate his gesture. "Not a youkai, very good. And another Weasley. How many of you are around?"

"What's JiJi-chan talking about, Kaa-chan?"

"I believe this young man brother came to our house a few years ago to research on the shrine's scrolls. He and Charles are very much alike, good looking, fiery hair, fair skin, but less freckles." George blushed a little. So far they seemed to like him. Good thing that Charlie left such a good impression.

"I don't remember any Charles." Kagome said with a questioning look.

"It was during your travels with Inuyasha, dear." Inuyasha again. What's about this guy that have so much to do with Kagome? "Go put your things in your old room and come down for dinner."

"Sure, Kaa-chan. Come on, George."

* * *

George wandered around Kagome's old room. There were pictures of Kagome and four more people dressed in strange clothes. Some with the couple that are getting married. A draw, probably from some kid. While the bed sheets were clean, it seemed the room hadn't be used since Kagome left.

Kagome came back with a very pleased air. "I love this bathroom. I'll sure be taking a long bath before we retire for the day."

"Sounds wonderful. Don't forget to invite me in." They may hadn't take that step yet, but it never stopped him from tease her.

"If you behave." She winked at him. She. Winked. At. Him. This trip was getting better every minute.

* * *

The dinner was quick but pleasant and the family retired early for the next day preparations. As Kagome promised, they waited for the house occupants to sleep and shared, for the very first time, a bath. See her completely naked for the first time (and with a blush that was going down her neck) was an experience George would never forget. And even without any sexual activity, that bath was the most erotic thing he have done so far. They enjoyed each other's embrace in the water until it cooled off, talking about nothing, kissing or just getting to know their bodies. If they hadn't a busy day ahead, George would just magically keep the water warm and stay like that for a few more hours.

* * *

 ** _Please, review!_**


	23. Trip II

**_Dedicated to:_** ** _Tinas86Roses, Tinas86Roses, KuroKat013, Milkalette, Minogaki TenTen and Clarisse Mayumi. Thank you all readers!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three - Trip II

The traditional japanese wedding was very different from western ones. However, it held a singular poetry that made it very beautiful. During the ceremony, Kagome played the flute, her mother was responsible for the yamatogoto and Souta ringed the Suzu bells. Kagome explained him that a traditional shinto wedding was rare these days, as most couples prefer the western style. Higurashi-JiJi was very pleased to have one in his shrine. After the vows, Kagome danced beautifully the Kagura-no-mai to please the gods and bless the couple.

A small cocktail party waited for the guests. Kagome changed from her kimono to a midnight blue dress and they went to the reception. There, he met a few more of her school friends, two in special he recognized from the pics of her room.

"Eri-chan! Yuka-chan!"

"Kagome-chan!" Both girls answered.

"I heard you both are in college. Congratulations!" Kagome really seemed happy for her friends. Hermione told him once about how schooling worked with muggles and he only now wondered why Kagome wasn't attending a college. Maybe it was financial problems? He heard those things are expensive.

"Won't you introduce us to this hottie with you, Kagome?"

...

Someone called for Kagome and he was alone with the two girls.

"Kagome-chan is different, don't you think, Eri-chan?" George paid attention in their chat. What difference they are referring to?

"Hai, Yuka-chan, I don't see her that happy since Inuyasha."

"I don't think so. Back then, she had a weight over her shoulders, a shadow in her eyes. Not now. If Ayumi-chan weren't with the wedding attire, I would say Kagome-chan was the merry bride." They shared a giggle, murmured something George didn't hear and turned to him.

"Do you have a brother?" Said the girl he now knew as Eri.

"One as handsome as you." Yuka added to Eri's question.

"I have four brothers, none of them single. Sorry, girls." There was Charlie, but he was basically married to his dragons.

"Oww, Kagome-chan always have the best luck."

"If you stop harassing every cute looking boy, maybe you wouldn't have to count on luck. See Ayumi-chan, already married!" teased Kagome.

Here, she was really at home. Back where they lived, he only saw her carefree nature when they are alone in the condo. And hearing her sweet laugh, watching her interaction with friends, family, children, attending the visitors who asked her to purify things or blessings, George couldn't take off the smile from his mouth. She always made sure to include him in whatever she does and never once he felt like an outsider.

George wondered then when was the last time he felt down, the last time he felt the survivor's guilt, the last time sadness overshadowed his days. He didn't remembered. No matter how hard he thought, Kagome's smiles came to his mind and he finally realized. He was in love. He loved the small asian girl that entered his life a little over three months ago. And even if he knew it may be too soon, George couldn't be happier.

* * *

 ** _Please, review!_**


	24. Trip III

**_Thank you all readers, specially to:_** ** _Spastic Freak, Minogaki TenTen and Clarisse Mayumi!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four - Trip III

George regretted not bringing some Dr. Filibuster's Fireworks, he was sure he could set them without muggles noticing. It would be a great display in the party.

He woke alone in the bed that sunday. They would be leaving before lunch but it was still pretty early. Feeling no more need to sleep, he walked to the bathroom but caught a conversation that wasn't for his ear coming from Higurashi-san's room.

"I'll never learn, mom, I'm just plain stupid."

"Loving someone is not stupidity, Kagome."

"It's too soon, mama, barely three months. But I can't help but love him." He heard her muffled cry and her mother's comforting words. Yet, the only thing that registered in his mind was that she loved him.

"I don't know why you are crying, Kagome-chan. You should be happy. Love isn't supposed to make you cry."

"What if he does not love me back, if things don't work out?"

"Still there's no reason for you to fear, dear. If things don't work between you and George, too bad. But you will never regret not loving him with all of your heart." A pause. He didn't know what they were doing, then Higurashi-san said. "If he breaks your heart, come home. We will sit under the Goshinboku, have a tea and you cry in my lap."

"I love you, mom. You are the best."

"I love you too, Kagome. Now go wash your face and go down to help me. The men must be waking up soon."

George silently walked back to Kagome's room and laid down. His mind processing what he heard. A small part of him offended by the lack of Kagome's trust in their relationship. He understood her, however. He was lucky to be away from the Weasleys, he remembered how long it took for his mom to trust Fleur's feelings, and they dated for over a year. She would be hexing Kagome he moment she discovered he was technically living with the girl. And it in less than a week after they started officially dating.

His musings made him lose the track of time and when it was almost nine o'clock Kagome came for him. They packed and had a pleasant brunch. Grandpa keep telling stories of ghosts and youkais, Kagome corrected most of them (he never imagined she knew so much about folk culture). Ms. Higurashi and Souta made him promise to come back soon. He felt really welcomed in this family. But a seed of homesickness has been planted in his chest.

* * *

 _ **Please, tell me what you think!**_


	25. Magic II

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five - Magic II

"Want to know something really curious?" George and Kagome were dining the monday after their trip to Higurashi Shrine.

"Hm?"

"Harada-san had a hiccup crisis the whole weekend."

"Really? How interesting." George fought the desire to laugh but his face showed his pleasure. No one would bully his girl without a come back.

"I wonder if you have anything to do with it."

"Me? I barely spared a glance to him."

"George, why you still hide? Don't you trust me?" Kagome looked down and lowered her chopsticks.

"How did you found out?"

"What you think I've been dreaming about? Your whole life is surrounded with magic. I was just waiting for you to be honest with me."

"I DO trust you, but there's the-"

"International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, I know about it. I know everything. Do you really think the Ministry would let a true miko out the radar? Reiryoku is not that different from magic, you know."

"I'm sorry, love. Really sorry. But you know I love you, right? I would never hide anything from you if not absolutely necessary."

"Wait, what you said?"

"I would never hide anything from you if not absolutely necessary."

"Before."

"I'm sorry?" George said with a smirk. He knelt and held her in bridal style. She 'eeked' in surprise. "Or that I love you? Both are true. And I don't care if it had been only three months." The red on her face was going down her chest and he was tempted to see how far it goes.

"You heard that?" He nodded. "Then you already know."

"But I would like to hear you saying it to me, not to your mother."

"I love you, George. But you still didn't told me what you did."

"Nothing, he choose to eat a mysterious candy from his pocket."

"I hope there's no other 'mysterious candy' in this house. I don't wanna be surprised."

"Not here. I can't say the same about the apartment next door."

They kissed and George put Kagome down, but did not let her go. With a movement of his wand, the dishes were in the sink, another wave and the kotatsu was set aside and the futon was spread in the floor. He let go of the wand and pulled her closer. He kissed her shoulders, pulling down the string of her tank top. "Please, don't tell me to stop."

"I still don't know what takes you so long, George."

* * *

 ** _Please, review!_**


	26. Fury

**_Thank you, my friends (may I call you this?):_** ** _Spastic Freak, Tinas86Roses, Milkalette, KuroKat013, o0-SilverMoon-0o, Dreaming Haven. And all readers! Thank you all!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six - Fury

To say that George was satisfied to be able to openly use his magic inside his home was an understatement. Kagome still preferred doing most of things manually (he teased her saying she was only jealous because he was schooled wizard and she was not, but she showed him her own tricks that no school could teach), but never refused help with dish washing. However, he ended not using it that much. He used his cell phone to communicate with Kagome and Souta, the latter one he became fast friends with. The little guy was blunt and easygoing. He reminded him a mix of Ginny and Ron and thanks to Souta he knew about Kagome's birthday. She insisted not needing a present, nevertheless her gratitude later made it worth.

One day in mid November, Kagome came home fuming. She slammed the front door, the shoe cupboard door and would slam any other doors if there were more in her way.

"That Harada is pissing me off!"

"What happened, love?"

"He's been following me on subway for sometime-"

"Why you didn't told me?'

"He's been following me on subway for sometime, I couldn't care less about him, but he's trying to find where I live, I'm sure. You are free to cast a curse on him. Go ahead, make him yellow, turn him to a bird, I don't care."

"Why you didn't told me before?"

"You are busy. I thought nothing of it and didn't want to disturb your work."

"You never disturb me. I'll be picking you everyday."

"But-"

"No buts. I won't let you unguarded with this creep."

"Fine. Fine. It's not like I can stop you, anyway."

"Did he tried anything else?"

"Besides insisting in small talk, no. I don't know what's wrong with this guy, even before we met I have turned him down several times."

"You are just too irresistible to let go."

"Ha ha, really funny. He's lucky my powers don't work to hurt humans, or else."

"Like you would hurt a fly if it's avoidable." She gave him an offended look. "What you prefer: hiccup, itching, no-poo, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes have a big set of products to prank on your co-worker."

"Nothing harmful, right?" Yeah, the revengeful miko always shows. She would sure be placed in Hufflepuff if they were in Hogwarts.

* * *

 ** _Please, review!_**


	27. Story or History

**_A bigger chapter this time._**

 _ **Thank you all readers, in special:**_ ** _Clarisse Mayumi, Minogaki TenTen, KuroKat013, Milkalette, Foxluna, Dreaming Haven, Tinas86Roses, Spastic Freak and KEdakumi. I love you, guys!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven - Story or History

One night in late November, George woke up in the middle of the night with Kagome crying in his chest. He didn't knew what caused this. They had dinner, watched a couple episodes of Doctor Who (the concept of aliens and stuff was really amazing, he never heard of it in all his years as wizard), made love and laid to sleep. Nothing wrong in that.

"He's dead, George. I'm so sorry."

"Who's dead, love?"

"Fred's dead. I saw it. He was in pain and Perce was there and-" She cried harder in his chest. His eyes watered too. He have not thought about the day of Fred's death for a long time.

"It's not your fault. You don't have to be sorry, Kagome." He held her tight.

"Fred would never cry, not even over his own death. So I'll shed his tears."

She laid there in his arms, their naked bodies in a comforting embrace for a long time in silence. For a moment George didn't knew if he was comforting her or if it was the other way around. Only her sobs and the tear flow in his arm indicated she was still awake. George was taking deep breaths, sending calming waves through the movements of his chest, just like his mother used to do when he had nightmares.

"I wasn't there when Fred died. It was only he and Percy." he said when she calmed down.

"I know."

"I thought you were dreaming of my life."

"At first, I thought it too. You were always there. It was Fred's, and you have always been together, so technically it was yours too."

"So, what you think? You now must know more then my own mother." George tried to change the subject. He didn't wanted to remember the war. Too many lost their lives and as far as he know, Harry, Ron and other Aurors are still looking for possible threats.

"And you know nothing of mine."

"I know that you was really sick for sometime when you were younger. That your first love was someone called Inuyasha. I know your family and closest friends. Your favorite food is oden. You hate to hurt others and are almost incapable of hating someone. I guess it's enough."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome took a deep sigh and her face softened. The way she said his name made George a little jealous. "Do you know that forest near the shrine was once called 'Inuyasha's Forest'?"

"No."

Kagome sat straight in the futon and turned her face to the window. However, George noticed she wasn't staring at something in special, her eyes were lost, like she was reviving a memory.

"Many centuries ago, there was a Miko, the most powerful Miko ever born. Her name was Midoriko. Many demons assembled to try to take her down. She fought for seven days and seven nights. With the last bit of her strength, she bonded their souls inside a jewel, the Jewel of Four Souls."

George remembered some tales Grandpa Higurashi told about this jewel. He didn't understood why she was talking this but he let her. If it will make her feel better, he won't mind hearing about some folk.

"... then Kikyou met Inuyasha," Inuyasha? I had to be a coincidence. He don't know the name demography in Japan to know if it was a common name or not, "the bastard son of a Dog Demon with a human princess, who was hated by humans and demons because he was a hybrid." Pure-blood shit, always bringing suffering to the world.

"...five hundred years later, Kikyou was reincarnated. On her fiftieth birthday, her reincarnation was pulled down the bone-eaters well by a centipede demon, five hundred years in the past, fifty years after Kikyou died…"

"She time traveled so far in the past? I know of a magic item that can go safely five hours back at most, but five hundred years, wow."

"Imagine her, never believed the youkai tales her grandfather told, still, she was back in time with a bleeding hole on the belly and not knowing how to go back."

George found her tale almost unbelievable. His sweet Kagome having to face such dangers without even how to defend herself. He knew she was telling her past, her fairytale-esque past. No outsider would understand and describe someone else's feelings like that (and he must add that she was quite a storyteller).

"In the end, she wished for the Jewel to be destroyed. Inuyasha made his last trip over the magic well and they never met again."

"And how is the heroin now? Her adventures in the past were over, but she had a life to live after."

Kagome finally turned to him. A knowing smile gracing her face. "She suffered for the lost love, but endured. Inuyasha would never wanted her to live in sorrow. She found love again in a red haired gaijin and is having her happy ending."

They spent the rest of that night making more of that happy ending.

* * *

 ** _For those who asked for Kagome to meet the Weasleys, I say: Soon! There are surprises to come!_**

 ** _Please, review!_**


	28. Owl

_**Thank you, guys! We are getting close to what everyone is expecting! Just wait and see!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight - Owl

The closer it got to Christmas, the more the seed of homesickness grew in George. The reason he have not gone back was only one: Kagome. He knew if he go back to England, all the problems he had fled from would hit him and he won't have a schedule to come to Japan again. He thought about bringing the topic of her going with him several times. Things were not very well at her job since that Harada have been promoted and paid extra attention to her. Also, with the changing season she have been very sick lately, to the point of missing work for several days straight.

He just got back from the market when Kagome pointed him an owl over the kotatsu.

"It was knocking the window so I let him in to stay somewhere warm. If I'm right, it's Errol."

It was Errol, his family's old trustworthy owl, and it was carrying a large message attached to it's leg. George put the groceries away before greeting the owl. "Hello, old friend. You came pretty far this time." He put a bowl of water and some nuts for the bird after picking the letter. It was from his mother, asking about him, when he's going back and updates from his family.

"My niece is to be born in late April or early may. Ginny is graduating in early July and marrying in the same month, Ron and Percy will tie the knots few weeks after."

"Wow, what a busy year Johji will have." No matter what, she always find her humor to tease him.

"WE will have. You are coming with me, right?" she nodded weakly, probably to avoid the dizziness her sickness was causing. His mother asked if he was going back home for Christmas, only four days ahead. Kagome said she don't mind Christmas, that her culture valued much more the New Year's Festival but he didn't have the heart to make her travel the way she was, much less leaving her by herself. His family would have to endure this year without him.

Not owning an owl, George never wrote to his family in all the months he have been in Japan. Even back in his school days, he and Fred never bothered to send a letter, so in his quick response, he barely stated that he was well, not going back for Christmas and confirming his presence in the next year's events.

* * *

 ** _Please, review!_**


	29. Toshikoshi Soba

_**We are getting closer to what you are expecting! Just a few more chapters!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine - Toshikoshi Soba

George was once again at the Higurashis. Kagome was better from whatever disease she got (with occasional slips, but nothing serious) and was spending the last day of the year making noodles. New Year's Noodles (Toshikoshi soba), as she said.

Men were banned from the kitchen so he and Souta were together to find something to do. They played outside with snowballs until it got too cold, then videogames. In the afternoon, Grandpa Higurashi asked for help to prepare the shrine for the visitors next day.

"You look drained, Kagome-chan." Said Mama Higurashi in the dinner. They are eating the soba Kagome and Mama prepared. His memory went back when he had his first dinner with Kaagome and didn't knew how to use chopsticks. After five months of private lessons, he was now a pro.

"I'm just tired, kaa-chan. Work have been very stressful with the holidays. George uses his magic to force me to only rest when I'm home."

"Do you already know, onee-chan?"

"I always did, Souta. The Ministry came for me just after I got back for good."

"Why you never mentioned it, child?" Asked Grandpa Higurashi.

"It wasn't important, JiJi. Back then, we weren't dealing with wizards in a daily basis. And you didn't told me either."

"We thought that after…" Mama Higurashi seemed to be looking for the right words.

"I already know, Higurashi-san." he reached Kagome's hand and kissed it. "Kagome told everything." The other three Higurashis first gave the couple a surprised then a relieved look.

"After you finished the Jewel, it would be good for you to be away from these things."

"All shrines with ancient relics are registered in the ministry" said Grandpa. "They have to keep all magic things in check."

"Makes sense." Murmured George and Kagome.

They waited until midnight to hear the bells of a neighbor buddhist temple. George dreamed that night with Fred. Not a sad dream but a very happy one, as if they meet again after so long separated. He woke with a bittersweet sensation.

* * *

 _ **Please, review!**_


	30. Omikuji

**_Thank you all!_**

 ** _Posting earlier because you are so lovely!_**

 ** _FYI: Omikuji is a fortune that gave you some detailed information for your year. Also, the first dream of the year is said to be an omen too._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**_

* * *

Chapter Thirty - Omikuji

"What does your says?"

In the January 1st, Kagome woke him much earlier than someone who went to sleep after midnight should be up to watch the new year's first sunrise (hatsu-hinode). Then, George waited for Kagome to make her prayers and offerings to her gods. Many neighbors asked for her and her grandfather's blessings. She suggest for them to get an omikuji to know of their fortune for the following year.

"Great blessing." George answered. "Success in business. Health. Happiness. A good omen, I think. And yours?"

Kagome blushed. "I guess we are both lucky. I got great blessing too. The realization of a wish and some other stuff." George raised a brow. She was very vague in her response. He wasn't one to believe in fortune telling, it was one of the reasons he never took Divination classes, so he just let the matter drop.

After lunch, George saw Kagome having a talk with her mother and made sure to avoid eavesdropping. However, he observed their gestures. Kagome's faces turned from doubt to thankfulness and hope. Her mother went from worry to joy. They embraced tightly and he was sure he could read from her mother's lips 'congratulations'. He didn't knew what they were talking about, but it couldn't be something bad.

Unfortunately, they had to leave that same day because she had to work on the next one. The good side was that he had only o apparate them close to home.

"I dreamed about Fred last night." said Kagome when they prepared to sleep.

"I thought it was a common occurrence."

"No, my dreams about him stopped after that day." It made sense. If the dreams were showing her Fred's life, it stopped with his death.

"What was it about?"

"There was me and you. He had his back to us. Then he turned, winked and vanished. I was never good in dream interpretations. I wish Kaede-baba was here."

"Maybe he will came back to haunt you?"

"Then I will have to prepare some ofudas to keep him away from the bathroom."

* * *

 _ **If you like, I can post the next one today. Just tell me what you think!**_


	31. News

**_Thank you:_** ** _Tinas86Roses, KuroKat013, Dreaming Haven, Milkalette, KEdakumi, Alice, o0-SilverMoon-0o, Spastic Freak and Condello1989. Thank you all readers!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter**_

* * *

Chapter Thirty One - News

The year didn't exactly started good. Kagome was fired for hitting her superior. From what she said, Harada wrote a complain about her behavior, a fake one because she keep turning him down. She went for him demanding explanations and ended slapping him for insinuating she had a sugar daddy. George would never admit he was quite relieved. She have been so stressed that she sometimes cried on in frustration.

Kagome have been out filling her resignation papers since after lunch when he received a letter. He left their place and came back a few hours later. She was just finishing to fix dinner for them. When they sat to eat, he noticed she put a paper under her thigh.

"I received an owl today from Verity."

"Your employee? What happened?"

"Things have been crazy since Christmas. I might have to go back to England." her pained look made him regret his poor choice of words.

"I- I see. It was bounded to happen, ne." she weakly said, not looking at him.

"Yes, I have been away for too long. But-"

"When you are going?" her knuckles were white for holding her chopsticks so tight.

"It depends on you."

"Me?"

George moved from his spot to her side. He picked a tiny black box from his pocket with one hand and held her hand with the other. "If you marry me, I can wait until the papers are ready, if not, I may live soon."

"Ah- I- You-" she looked at him with big eyes then to the box in his hand and at him again, not saying anything coherent.

"I know it may be too soon, but things have always been too soon for us and you keep asking what takes me so long. This time, I will not wait. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" he opened the box to show the golden ring with a blue round diamond. It was simple, but the stone reminded him of her beautiful eyes. And she was simple and beautiful, as a flower in the spring.

She said nothing for a long time and a hole was forming in George's guts. What if she rejects him? What if she thought it was too soon? Should he have asked for her to move with him, instead of marriage? So much was in his mind that he only noticed her handing him a paper when she poked it in his chest.

"What is it?"

"Before I accept your proposal, you have to know. Open it."

He unfolded the paper but didn't understood what was there. There was her name. Some other things he had no idea of what was. Is looked like a test of something that was positive. Something concerning health, from the name on the top.

"I don't know what it means. Sorry, love."

"I was a few weeks late, but with been sick and all the stress I thought nothing of it, but when my fortune mentioned delivery, I had to be sure." Late? He really wasn't following what she meant. His face showed his confusion and she must understood because her next words made him thank people in he was sitting in the floor and that it was covered with tatami. "I'm pregnant, George."

* * *

 _ **'Till next time! Please, review!**_


	32. Dad

**_Thank you, guys! I love you all! I wasn't expecting so much feedback._**

 ** _All my love to: Gooberdee, Condello1989, Tinas86Roses, KEdakumi, KuroKat013, Sugar0o, Milkalette, Spastic Freak, hibi-no-baka, Minogaki TenTen and Clarisse Mayumi. And all readers, thank you!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two - Dad

George woke up with a cold towel in his forehead and a very concerned Kagome over him.

"George! George! How you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"You passed out after what I told you."

His mind resumed its work. He asked Kagome in marriage and she said she's pregnant. Pregnant. Realization dawned on him. He was going to be a father. The woman he loved was expecting and they are going to mar-

"You never answered." he sat slowly and started looking for the box with the ring. He found it over the kotatsu. "Will you marry me, Kagome?"

Her eyes watered but the smile never left her face. "Yes, I will, George." and she threw herself over him, knocking him back to the floor and kissing him. He kissed back with all he had. He couldn't be happier. He wasn't planning on having a child so soon, but it was no problem at all. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

He placed the ring on her finger and watched her staring at it for some time. She was almost glowing. Her eyes were sparkling in joy. He felt no less happy. If he knew how he would feel for having her as his wife-to-be and not just as his girlfriend, he would have asked for her hand a long time ago. Since their first official date he knew she was the one. What came next only assured him of it.

"How far we are?"

She touched her tummy and closed her eyes. He observed hoping to notice some difference, but there was none.

"I don't know. We will have to see a doctor to be sure."

"Okay, tomorrow then. I can't wait."

"About the wedding, how we do it?"

"As soon as possible. I can't stay for much longer."

"What about your family? Don't you want them to attend?"

"Not enough time. And it may be too expensive to them. Also, we would have to wait until Ginny is out school and stuff."

"Understood. I hope they don't hate me for this."

"Ok, then tomorrow we go see a doctor and start the marriage process."

"Works for me."

"Let's finish our dinner and sleep, Mrs. Weasley. An expecting woman need all the strength and rest."

"Kagome Weasley. I like it."

"Me too. I can't wait to see it official."

* * *

 ** _Please, review!_**


	33. Doctor

_**I don't really know how prenatal exams work in other countries, specially so early in pregnancy, so I'm using how it is here in Brazil.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three - Doctor

George have never been at a muggle doctor's office before. Most of the time, his mother took care of any medical issue her children have. In Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey used her spells and special chocolate to fix anything, so this room looked more like an episode of Star Trek to him.

White machines beeping. Two or three black and white screens. A strange bed and other things. As they entered, a nurse came and motioned Kagome to a room to change. She came back wearing only the green… thing.

"George, you will have to trust me on this, ok? Don't do anything harsh. The doctor is a woman, so you don't have to worry."

Why she was saying this to him? It was just a visit to see how the pregnancy is going, right?

Well, it wasn't like he thought. First, the doctor checked her breasts. Touched, 'massaged', touched again, checked the nipples. If it wasn't Kagome's uncomfortable face he might have been turned on. Then, the doctor asked her to spread her legs and lowered to look at something. Down. There. Was. Someone. That. Wasn't. Him. He didn't knew if he was outraged or curious to see what the woman was doing, but Kagome firm hold prevented him of saying or doing anything.

"Everything is fine from what I saw, Miss Higurashi. Ready to see the baby?"

"Yes, please." both said. George was curious to know how muggles can see something that was still inside the mother's body.

The doctor picked a thing that had a strange phallic form. She put a condom over it and- WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL WAS SHE PUTTING THAT?

"Calm down, George!" Kagome grabbed his arm in a tight hold. "It's perfectly normal!" she murmured to him.

"But she put that in your-" he murmured back but what interrupted by the doctor's speech.

"There he or she is. From the readings, must be six weeks at most. The fetus is about quarter of an inch in size. The baby will grow exponentially in the following weeks."

George looked to the screen. That little thing was growing to be his first child. He turned to see Kagome crying. He kissed her softly and hold back his own tears of joy.

"You are the best thing that happened to me. I love you."

"Love you too, my handsome gaijin."

* * *

 ** _I love your feedback, don't be ashamed to send me a note!_**

 ** _Thank you!_**


	34. Doubts

**_I couldn't be happier with your support! Thanks to:_** ** _Tinas86Roses, KEdakumi, Spastic Freak, KuroKat013, Applejax XD, Dreaming Haven, Neo-Crystal, Milkalette, gooberdee, the anom reviewer and all readers! Thank you so much!_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four - Doubts

"Where are we going to live?"

"Initially, in the flat over the store. Why?

"Diagon Alley is one of those places where technology does not work, right?"

"Yeah, they said the magic interference make it unable to use machines there."

"So… no computers, no tv, no internet…"

George paused and reflected on her words. No computer, no TV, no internet meant no more of their movie nights, no more binge watching when there's a new Netflix show, no more of their private videos, no more warm from the kotatsu, no more-

"As soon we get there, we will look for a new place. There's not enough space for the two of us and the baby. When the papers will be ready?"

"JiJi talked to the Ministry and they are handling it, because I'm a miko and you are a foreigner, you know. He said ten days at most."

George turned the notebook on and opened the flying company's site. "February 1st. Twenty days from now. I guess it's enough time for us to pack things and arrange the wedding with your grandpa."

Kagome picked her phone and checked on something. She frowned her brows and murmured something. She seemed to be counting something in her fingers. "Do you think we will be settled at the new place in three weeks?"

"Maybe. Dunno. Why?"

"Well, February have the new Season of Better Call Saul, the season finale of The Walking Dead. Daredevil comes in March. There's also Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Game of Thrones. If we wait too long, internet will be filled with spoilers. And Skype, mom wants to be informed about the baby all the time. It's easier and less expensive this way."

George watched her talk. Sometimes he forgot she was almost a muggle and worried about things he would never bother to think. She was right, however. In all those months he have been here, he became used to this technology and wasn't willing to give it up so easy. He then remembered that his phone worked at the Ministry and he saw several other devices working there too. Next time he went there he would ask how they do it.

"You are the boss, my wife-to-be."

"Let's start looking for a place on the internet then, my husband-to-be. This way we won't have to start from zero when we got there. What we are looking for?"

"A big bathroom with a tube big enough for two."

"Pervert."

"Fine, with two or more bedrooms, close to the Leaky cauldron…"

* * *

 _ **Please, review!**_


	35. Wedding

**_Our last chapter in Japan for now! Thank you for your support!_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five - Wedding

His wedding was much simpler than Hojo's. Only a few people attended: The groom and bride obviously, Mama Higurashi and two witnesses of the Ministry to make their union recognized to the muggle and wizardry world. The civil wedding have been provided by the Ministry and the papers have been signed earlier that same day. Souta helped Grandpa with the ceremony. Even if they hired a professional photographer, Mama Higurashi insisted to take loads of photos with her phone, stopping only when Grandpa started his prayers.

Kagome decided not to wear the traditional wig and instead put her long black hair in bun. To emphasize her position, she was wearing her priestess robes with the wataboshi (bridal kimono hood). He wore a black and gray set. The only part George wasn't very satisfied was that Kagome would have to drink sake three times. He knew it was a part of the ceremony but he couldn't help but worry for her condition. She have been monitoring the baby's aura reading and said he or she was doing very well (and draining a lot of her energy, she added, calling their growing child a little aura vampire; they started to use the nickname frequently).

After reading the vows, they made the offers to Inari-Okami, exchanged rings and shared sake with the guests. It still surprised him how well her family had taken their marriage. Mama Higurashi said she already knew it was bounded to happen from what her fortune told. Souta and JiJi made him promise to make Kagome happy and congratulated the couple. George made something very uncharacteristic of him at the end of the ceremony, he prayed his family accepted it as much as hers.

This experience was something George would always cherish. It was nothing like Bill's wedding. Nothing at all. But even with the reduced number of guests, it was like the dream he never had coming true. He, who came to Japan to flee from the grief of losing his brother and all the pity stares from family and friends was going back home happily married and with a child on the way. His will to live was back and he finally could press continue in the game of his life.

A few days later, they had already packed everything. The things they are keeping were at the shrine to be shipped after they found a new place to live. Mama asked to be there for the child's birth if possible and George promised he would make sure for her to be there (in their few encounters, he came to adore the woman like a second mother and things were only better now that she's his in-law).

They were almost landing from the almost thirteen hour fly when something started bugging George. The sensation you forgot something important, something that you shouldn't have forgotten, yet you did. He recapitulated his to do list and nothing was missing. Except… he never mentioned his girlfriend, now wife, to his family.

"Blimey…" he said. Not too loud, but enough to wake his wife.

"What's wrong George?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"I have something to tell you, but it can wait. Let's get ready to land." He saved the discussion for when they got home. He was thankful she couldn't use hexes or jinxes.

* * *

 ** _Next time: Diagon Alley! See you soon!_**

 ** _Please, review!_**


	36. Number 93 Diagon Alley

**_Thank you guys! I love you and even more when you give me feedback :D_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six - Number 93 Diagon Alley

They arrived in a Saturday. George apparated them home as soon they found a safe spot. The shop should be busy that day. He was dying to go down and see how things were, but he needed to talk to her first. He used a soundproof spell around the place. Kagome was walking around and getting used to their new temporary home. There was dust everywhere. He was thankful no one entered his place all this time. With a bit of magic and some working, the place would be good as new.

"It's lovely, George. Very Fred and you." Kagome said as she took a seat in the bed (he didn't knew how she found clean sheets and how she changed it so fast).

"I'm glad you liked." He joined her in the bed and pulled her to lay down with him. She was not showing but he knew she was bone tired from the jet lag and he was going to shamelessly use this in his favor.

"Love, I need to tell you something." he started massaging her scalp and running his fingers through her hair.

"Spit it out."

"I may have forgotten to mention some things to my family."

"Like?" She yawned.

"Like I had a girlfriend?" he held her tight and kissed her shoulder. "Let me explain. I only contacted them once, that time with Errol, just before Christmas."

"WHAT? So they don't even know I exist?"

"It will be my biggest prank ever. Something they will never forget."

"I'm sure they won't." *yawn* "What we are going to…" She never finished the sentence because the tiredness took over. George let her sleeping and took a shower. After almost seven months, he was back at his shop. To his luck (or not), Ron was there too. Ron and Verity looked at him as if they saw a ghost. He went down the stairs to avoid them of going up.

"George!" Ron pulled him into a tight hug. "When you got back?"

"About an hour ago."

"Why didn't you told us? Mum will be ecstatic."

"I have always liked big entrances."

"How was your trip? You look much better."

"I am better, mate. Let's save explanations to the family gathering. Mum still does the Sunday family reunion, right?"

"I bet she will make a feast this time. Why don't you go there today?"

"I- I have to see how things are here. Tell mum I'll be there around noon." As much George would loved to see his family right now, Kagome's welfare was more important and she needed to rest.

For the next couple hours, George talked with Verity to have the updates of his shop. While she sent him eventual reports, he needed to see by himself. She did a great job and would for sure receive a big bonus and a promotion.

He brought some food and woke Kagome just enough for her to eat something and have a shower. From sleeping or tiredness, she wasn't half mad as he feared her to be and he was thankful. Tomorrow would be a busy day for both of them and it would only be worse if they argue.

* * *

 ** _Please, tell me what you think!_**


	37. She

**_Who's still with me? Ta-da! The reunion just begun!_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven - She

George watched Kagome placing several outfits over the bed. She asked his opinion in what to wear. To him, her second best look was the one she was wearing that moment, that was bra and panties. His favorite one was her without those two pieces. With a little over two months, she wasn't showing any signs of pregnancy but tiredness and the super high libido (something he wasn't complaining for he was enjoying every minute).

"How do I look?" she was wearing a full skirt lavender dress with a jacket and ballerina flats.

"Perfect."

"I'm serious, George."

"Me too."

"Do you think they will like me?"

"I can't find a reason for them not to."

"Maybe because I'm your wife and eight months ago you left without even a girlfriend?"

"Details."

He watched her checking the mirror one last time before picking her purse. Her wedding band shining on her finger. He really found no reason for them to not like her. If anything, it was his fault for not contacting them, asking for her hand and even getting her pregnant (she couldn't have done it by herself).

"I'm ready."

George saw himself in the mirror. The bags under his eyes were gone, just as his grieving look. His hair was cut only long enough to hide his missing ear. Kagome said several times that he shouldn't hide himself, but he liked it that way. He leaned to grab his keys and phone on the nightstand and had to hold a laugh. It was such a muggle gesture that became natural to him. The worse: he was already missing some things he was used to in Japan. He needed to move out the Diagon Alley. Soon.

"Let's go, then."

They apparated just outside the front door. The place looked like frozen in time. Everything was the same as he saw when he left in last summer. He heard beeps. His and Kagome's phones were ringing and downloading several messages that have piled up from the day and half they were offline. He turned the device off and Kagome excused herself to make a call. When she was out his vision, he saw the door opening. It was his mother. Inside, he saw his father, Bill and a very pregnant Fleur, Percy, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

Ron was right, his mum made sure almost everyone was there to greet him, only Charlie was missing. And he wasn't prepared to face so many people at once.

"George, you are finally back!" Said his mum. She embraced him so tight that he feared his ribs would break. Everyone came outside to greet him. He received lots of hugs and kisses. They told how much they missed him and were glad for his return.

"Let's go inside." said his mother.

"Just a minute, mum. I'm waiting for someone." he just finished saying it and Kagome came back.

"Done! Let's kno- Hello."

"Hello." They all greeted back.

George removed himself from the crowd and reached her. She murmured to him. "It's a more people than I expected."

"Me too."

His father cleared his throat. "Why don't you introduce your friend to us, George?"

"Yeah, right. Kagome, these are my friends and family." He didn't introduced one by one because he knew she knew who they were. "This is Kagome-"

* * *

 _ **Don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow. Civil War! #TeamCap**_

 _ **But if you review (yeah, I'm begging, shoot me), I promise I'll try to post at least once :)**_


	38. Out

**_Thank you for all reviews. I'm delighted! *-*_**

 ** _Don't feel ashamed to keep commenting! :D_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight - Out

They agreed to let them digest her presence for a while (it was her idea; to him, they would just spit things and move on). It, however, would have been easier said than done. George was used to be by her side, hold her hand, touch and kiss her any time he felt like it. They have been alone most of the time in the past months and go back to when they were mere friends would be a hard task. But they play didn't lasted for half a minute. As soon the smell of food hit her nose, their little vampire decided to act. Already knowing the symptoms, he ran with her to the nearest bathroom, where she emptied her stomach.

"Is everything alright with her, George?" asked mum with concern.

"Yeah, she gets this way from time to time." He was kneeling by her side, holding her hair up. "The doctor said it should stop soon." If his mother made some face, he didn't saw because Kagome was recovering from puking. "Excuse us, mum. We will be out in a couple minutes." and closed the door.

"Oh my, what a first impression."

"Unforgettable." She punched his arm, in her face was an offended expression. "I couldn't have done better."

After a few minutes, he opened the door again and met the same faces from before. Everyone had questioning glances to them. Arthur was the first to speak. "I guess she isn't used to apparate."

"Kind of." Everyone was looking at him and he felt extremely uncomfortable. "Can we have seats? I need to tell something."

"Sure. Everyone, to the living room."

Molly let them seat at the coach and summoned chairs for the others.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." said a pale and ashamed Kagome. "I'm hoping it goes away soon."

George caressed her back and whispered "It's not your fault, love. You can blame me if you want."

"I do it everyday, Johji." she said between teeth.

Molly came back with some tea for Kagome, who gladly accepted. The color was returning to her face.

"If you are going to say she's your girlfriend, everyone already figured it out." Said Ron. Hermione pinched him. "What? It's true."

"You are making her uncomfortable." Hermione scolded him.

"It's ok. My brother is much worse." Kagome reassured.

"Oh yeah, the first thing the kiddo said to me was asking for a milkshake, the second was if I was sleeping with his sister."

"He did what? And I still let him use my Nintendo that day."

"So, George," Mum cleared her throat, "why don't you introduce us your girlfriend?"

"Kagome is not my girlfriend."

"That's surprising. You are pretty close friends, then."

"We are not friends either, mum." George stood and pulled Kagome with him. "Family, friends, this is Kagome Weasley, my wife."

* * *

 ** _Pleaseeee, review! It motivates me :)_**


	39. Lost

**_Oh my, I'm so happy with your feedback. Thank you so much!_**

 ** _And Civil War is great! Much Better than BvS, IMO._**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine - Lost

Silence. George could hear the animals outside, the fireplace, the boiling pan in the kitchen. Kagome's cold and sweating hand pressed his. He passed his thumb over her knuckles in a soothing way. He didn't liked to see her stressed, he feared for the baby, but it's better to get things done.

"I told you they won't ever forget this moment." George said to his wife and grinned.

"I'm sure they are all laughing internally." Oh, her sweet sarcasm. One of the many things that made him fall in love.

"Congratulations, little brother." Bill was the first to came and embraced him. Then, turned to Kagome and leaned down to hug her, as she was much shorter than him. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you. Bill, isn't it? I'm glad to finally meet you and your family."

Awkwardly, one by one came to congratulate the couple. Last, but not least, came Molly and Arthur. Molly embraced Kagome awkwardly. His father seemed overjoyed.

Things went better than expected. He have not demonstrated to not make his wife anxious, but he worried for his mother's reaction. The weight was lifted from his shoulders. Now, they have only to tell about the little vampire.

* * *

"How did you met?" Asked Ginny after they took seats at the table. His mother already served the dishes. Kagome was distracted, her eyes were following something he couldn't see.

"I walked in the store she used to work. She was wearing a cute pink and black costume with cat ears, that's why I entered the place. We met again in a ferris wheel and from there we became inseparable."

They talked about everything and nothing. George was still waiting for the right time to tell about their child. He also avoided the fact they lived together (more like he just invaded her space and she never complained) much before he even considered proposing. Not that he thought it was a wrong thing but his mom may be too old fashioned to know. The only difference in their life now would be a wedding band and a paper.

"Why did you decided to marry so soon, is she pregnant or something?" One can always count on Ron to make the wrong question in the right time. He didn't answer. Kagome neither. They looked each other and back to the others at the table. "Bloody hell…"

"George Weasley, don't you tell me you got the girl pregnant?" The weight on his shoulders was was back.

"In my defense, I proposed before she told me about the baby."

* * *

 _ **The cat is out of the bag. :o**_

 _ **Please, review!**_


	40. Problem

Chapter Forty - Problem

"How did this happened?" His mum's face was hard to read. While everyone else was surprised, she looked pissed, scared, irritated, somewhat delighted.

"You know mum, when two people have sex-"

"I'm not kidding, George. I taught you better than to dishonor a girl!"

"It just happened. It's his fault just as it's mine." Kagome spoke in his defense. Or their defense. "And the marriage have nothing to do with it. As George said, he asked me before I told him I am with child and I would have accepted regardless the pregnancy." Even if he never doubted, George was happy to know that her acceptance wasn't only for the baby's sake.

"That's not what Molly meant, Kagome. It's just that both of you are so young. How old are you, 18? You must have just graduated from school."

"I'm 19 and we have the full support of my family. I won't say I'm sorry for not having yours because we have nothing to be sorry for. I believe George is old enough to make his decisions."

THAT was a side of Kagome George never saw. When they announced their wedding to her family, they never had to legitimate, explain or anything about their decision. Maybe because they saw her as a grown up woman or because her responsibility when she was only fifteen, the Higurashis never questioned her choices. And he understood why. The sweet playful girl who enjoyed movie nights, who loves to sleep in the spooning position, who blushes at compliments, who insists for him not to rely on magic when there's muggle technology that can do the same, that Kagome wasn't there. There was a Kagome who don't stand bullshit and would defend their relationship against everyone and anyone. And he couldn't be more proud.

"I don't know what's the fuss, Fleur was not much older than Kagome when she started dating Bill."

"Don't bring others to your problem." advised Molly.

"The thing is there's no problem here, mum. Kagome is pregnant, we are married, everything is fine. I thought you would be happy for me."

* * *

 ** _Will be posting another one because you are all amazing! Thank you so much!_**


	41. Bill and Fleur

**_As my thanks for your amazing support, here is another one!_**

 ** _I can't thank you enough for your support. It makes me feel amazing and motivates me to write more (and better, I hope so)._**

 _ **Too many hormones made their encounter not very pleasant, but things will work out, wait and see!**_

* * *

Chapter Forty One - Bill and Fleur

George left the Burrow with Kagome that Sunday without finishing their meal. He felt disheartened for the lack of support from mother and specially his father. Even without knowing how to read auras like she did, George knew Kagome wasn't well. She was quiet, serious, everything he didn't wanted her to be. How he wished his place have a tube. She always felt better after a warm bath.

When they laid to sleep that night, George assured her everything was going to be fine, that his parents just need to get used to the idea. He wasn't furious or angry, only saddened. Even more when he felt the wetness on his arm. Where's TV and internet connection when you need them? He was sure some episodes of Parks and Recreation would distract them from that awful day, since she wasn't in the mode to do something more pleasurable.

They woke up early because George wanted to show the store to Kagome and let his employees know of her. When he suggested that he made enough profit to both of them, she was offended, so he rectified himself saying that he would love her help in the shop, that he needed to hire more people. He already knew her skills as a saleswoman, so she just need to know more about his products.

In the evening, they received a surprise visit from Bill and Fleur, who invited them for dinner at their house.

"I'm glad you accepted our invitation." George noticed Fleur's 'Eenglish' was much better.

"We thank you for inviting us." George said. He remembered that Bill was the first to congratulate them the day before.

"I'm sorry for my mum's behavior yesterday. She is very protective, especially with George, after what happened to Fred." said Bill as they took seats at the table.

"No ill feelings. She was just too stunned and reacted to protect George." Sometimes he forget how forgiving Kagome was. He spent hours wondering if she would hold a grudge against his mother.

"'Ow long you 'ave been dating?"

"If you mean spend time together, since July. Even without George asking me out, he spend half the week's nights in my apartment."

"And the other half we were together, just outside."

"Is Kagome a muggle?"

"No, but not a witch either."

"I'm a miko, a shrine maiden. Well, no longer a maiden." The four laughed. "The term for you would be priestess."

"How's that you beat everyone but me in marrying, George? Everyone was in shock after you left."

"I always liked big performances, mate. I needed to come back and after living with Kagome for over four months I just knew that I couldn't be without her."

"You actually lived together?"

"More like George invaded my apartment, brought a bigger futon and only bothered to go back to his to work."

"No wonder _ze_ pregnancy." Fleur grinned. "And Molly _zought_ our relationship was rushed."

"Don't let mum know of this." Kagome and Fleur giggled. "How long until I become an uncle?"

They had a very enjoyable dinner. Fleur and Kagome, as foreigners who Molly wasn't very fond of and soon-to-be-mothers, formed a bond. George was delighted to have his older brother's support. Things weren't bad as he thought.

* * *

 ** _Please, review!_**


	42. Magic III

**_I can't thank you enough! Your words keep me writing!_**

* * *

Chapter Forty Two - Magic III

George had to split his time between working and house hunting. With no internet connection (something he missed more than he would ever have imagined) and his shop open from Monday to Saturday, it left little time for him and Kagome to look for a place. They ended doing things in old fashion way: muggle newspaper. Kagome refused to skip work saying she was an employee like the others and didn't need special treatment.

Verity turned to be a good manager and assisted Kagome to get to know the items. In less than half a week, she was familiarized with almost everything. She had a particular way with children and parents and he had yet to see one leaving the store empty handed when she was in charge. George missed having his wife all to himself like in their last weeks in Japan, but he had products to make and he was just too lucky for Kagome taking work too seriously.

One day, after the store was closed, he was preparing some fireworks and Kagome was with him observing his work.

"What would happen if I use a wand?"

"I think nothing. You can't do magic right?"

"I don't know if I can't do magic, never tried to. Not your kind of magic, I mean. I know how to make incantations and potions."

"How's that the Ministry never got you to be properly educated?"

"My powers awakened only when I was fifteen. Even then, most of it was sealed away by Magatsuhi. When they came to me, I was too depressed to bother with the fact that there was a whole magic community around." George understood. He felt very similar after Fred's death, not wanting to deal with anything. So much that he ended in Japan and lived as a muggle until he found will to work again. "Also, I wasn't married to a wizard and working in a magical shop." She winked.

"Wanna give it a try? It's not the best thing to use someone else's wand, but for now it will do."

"Sure! Tell me some simple spell."

"Fine. Try _Lumos._ " He explained her how to do it and she said the word. From the tip of his wand, a bright light filled the room. So she did have magic, to what extent, he would have to find out.

"I did it! It's so cool!" She was bouncing out of joy. She was just like him when he discovered the wonders of muggle technology, marveled and curious. He was entranced watching her when a knock in his window called his attention. There was an owl holding a letter addressed to 'Kagome Weasley, the cellar under Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'. He handed it to her.

"I'm warned and requested to present myself to the Ministry for unregistered use of magic."

"Not again…"

* * *

 ** _Please, review!_**


	43. Bureaucracy

**_Love you and your feedback! Keep commenting for more! *-*_**

 ** _Your ideas help me to write more chapters and fill some holes I might forget. So don't feel shy and write me!_**

 ** _Thank you so much!_**

* * *

Chapter Forty Three - Bureaucracy

What a quite first week back home, George must admit. From the disastrous meal to bringing Kagome to the Ministry. And they have yet to look for a new place. To the good and bad things, almost nothing went as he expected.

At the Ministry, Kagome's presence turned to be a huge problem. First of all, she was a foreigner. Second, she was a miko. Third, she was a foreigner miko married to a wizard expecting. Would their child be a half-blood? Was she, coming from such an ancient family of Shrine Keepers, considered a muggle? They went from office to office, trying to solve her situation. It felt like a Monty Python sketch, except it wasn't funny at all.

They ended in the International Cooperation waiting for them to look for her files that were sent for the moment of their marriage. It was past lunch time, so he suggested them to grab something to eat at the canteen while waiting.

"I can't imagine what kind of connections JiJi have to have made our wedding so quickly."

"Yeah. I have even more respect for him now. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and frustrated. I should have insisted for us to stay in Japan." she gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sure Molly would be disappointed." His father came out nowhere. Well, not nowhere since he worked there. "Hello, son, Kagome."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley."

"Don't need so much formality. We are family, after all. Call me Arthur. May I sit here with you?"

He looked at Kagome. He didn't minded, but he wasn't sure if she did. When she gave him a small nod, he said "Sure, dad."

"How are you? I heard you are having problems with the Ministry."

"It's just that Kagome isn't registered as witch."

"I'm a miko, but it seems I can perform magic too. I guess it's too much for your ministry to deal." she said in a joking tone.

"A miko? I guess it's really unheard of. George, you cause trouble even when marrying. Your brother would be proud."

No pang in his chest at the mention of Fred, just a longing feeling. "I was never one to stand in common ground."

"I guess I wasn't supposed to marry a muggle either." Kagome said and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I hope you can forgive us, Kagome."

"I will if you and Molly come to have a lunch with me and George tomorrow. I think just the four of us is better for the moment." Kagome gave his father a sincere smile. He knew she have already forgiven the incident. Still, she wanted to have a good chat with his mum. It was probably the opposite if of what he would have done and that's why he loved her that much.

"Sure, we will be there."

When he stood to pick their food in the counter, his father came with him.

"You made a good choice, son." Arthur tapped his back.

"I know, dad. I doubt I'll ever regret my decision."

"Your mother is very ashamed of her actions. She have been moping the whole week."

"Just bring her tomorrow. Kagome isn't angry or anything neither I am."

"I will. See you tomorrow, George. Say goodbye to your wife for me."

When he walked back to the table, Kagome wasn't alone. With her was a green eyed red haired man. If he didn't knew all of them, George would think him as another Weasley. Both of them were crying and looking at each other in disbelief.

* * *

 ** _Who could this be? Keep up with me and we will find out!_**


	44. Fox

**_Yay, IT'S Shippou! Our favorite kitsune! Who else would be dealing with magic?_**

* * *

Chapter Forty Four - Fox

"Is everything ok, love?"

"George!" she stood, the water cascade falling down her face. "This- this is-" her voice failed. She was trying to stop her tears, but failed miserably. The man stood, his eyes and nose red and humid, but an easy smile on his face.

"I'm Fox Scully, but you can call me Shippou. And you are…?"

Shippou. The name was familiar. Isn't it the name of the fox kid Kagome had as a companion during her shard hunt?

"George Weasley, her husband." he said after pulling the tray over the table.

"Husband? Wow, mate, congratulations!" the man, Shippou, pulled him into a tight embrace. "You are a lucky man."

"Let him breathe, Shippou. I don't want to be a widow because of you." Shippou let him go. "What you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I work here." he flashed a boyish grin. "When I heard there was a miko causing problems, I knew it was you. You are exactly as I remember."

"Oh, Shippou, you are so grown up, so handsome!" she hugged him. "Sit here with us. I have so much to tell, so much to ask!"

George sat at Kagome's side and Shippou took the other side of the table. George was somewhat jealous of the way his wife was talking to the bloke but saved it to himself. He knew it was silly of him and she was always this affectionate to those she cares about.

"So, you married a Weasley. Great taste. You are almost as good looking as me. Maybe one more ear and we are at the same level."

"Shippou! It's not nice."

"He don't mind. Do you?" He should mind, but this man, or demon, had a humor so similar to Fred's that he couldn't really feel anger.

"Two ears and it would be too much handsomeness for the world to bear."

"I like him already." Shippou opened a huge smile, showing proudly his sharp fangs. "I knew a common human, or muggle as they say, would never be enough for you. Not after, you know, everything."

"Don't worry, Shippou. He knows." she held his hand and lowered her head in his shoulder.

"Really? You must be a great man for her to trust you this."

"He is." she gave George the smile she save exclusively for him. "And the name you use is Fox Scully? What the hell?"

"X-Files." He said as if it was the most common thing in the world. The better, or worse, was that George did understood the reference.

"If you are alive, why you never contacted me? I would be much easier to deal with everything."

"Inuyasha never knew the exact year you lived. I feared of going too soon and spoiling everything. Then I moved here and lost the track of time. But things worked out, right?

She paused for a moment. "Yes, I wouldn't have it in any other way."

"Oh, man," Shippou sighed deeply, "Unfortunately, I have this human job that I can't slack. What problems are you having? Maybe I can help."

"We came with one and ended with a dozen." George started. Shippou worked at Department of International Magical Cooperation and promised to contact the Japanese Ministry to solve their problems with the future child registration. However, he couldn't do much about her using magic because it was Magical Law Enforcement business. George's father worked there along Harry and Ron.

"I will tell the others you are here for good. They will be ecstatic! We'll look for you soon!" Shippou disapparated to somewhere.

"It wasn't bad as we expected, ne." Said his wife when they finished their meal.

"I guess not. But who Shippou meant with 'we'?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

 ** _Who else is 'we'? Find out later!_**

 ** _Please, review!_**


	45. Law

**_Thank you my readers! There are surprises to come! Love you!_**

* * *

Chapter Forty Five - Law

George discovered that Ron have been doing paper work along Harry in the Law Enforcement Office due lack of staff, so they were the first they met when entered the office.

"George, Mrs. Weasley! I was waiting for you." greeted Harry.

"Call me Kagome. I think there are already enough Mrs. Weasley around." From her tone, George knew she was tired and not wanting to babble.

"Agreed. I just want to say that neither me, Hermione or Harry are against you or your marriage. Things just got out of control. Mum is very protective of her children, especially after Fred." Ron may be blunt sometimes but he was never one to purposely cause disrupt among the family.

"Yeah, I'm at fault too. We all should have handled the situation in a different way." George felt guilt because it was much his fault for not telling about his relationship to his family. He regret nothing but putting Kagome under this situation. She have an open relationship with her family, to the point they shared a room in the first time he was at the shrine. Her mother probably already knew about their living arrangements. If it was in his parent's house, they wouldn't even share the same floor at night.

"You are the second telling me this. But I think it's something between me, George and Mrs. Weasley." Kagome gave her case closed smile. "Now, about my problem."

"Yes, your problem. Your files say you have no knowledge in magic besides the priestess training provided by your grandfather. Therefor, you are not certified to use magic."

"This is right."

"Do you wish for it?"

"Sure! I want to be more helpful in the shop." George thought that he would be happy if she choose to be a stay-at-home mother, but he knew his wife and she refused to not help with bills. He was lucky enough for her acceptance in working with him and not searching for a muggle job somewhere else.

"Since what happened in the War, we are holding special classes in Hogwarts for those who wishes to be a part of the Wizarding World but are too old to attend the school program." Ron picked some folders as if he have done it a thousand times. "Right after Easter there will be new classes starting. How long will your pregnancy last?"

"Six to seven more months." George and Kagome answered.

"You can attend this term and get a license. In the future, when your child is old enough, you can take more classes if you want to."

"And how would it work? I mean, Hogwarts being a boarding school." Asked George. He won't stop Kagome from attending if she wanted to, even if it would kill him to be apart of her for months. But there's the baby and there's his own selfishness and there's the fact she's his wife and it's no bloody sin to want to be with her.

"We connected the floo network in the fireplace at the common hall. Those who wish may stay at Hogwarts too." Explained Harry.

"And I'm sure you won't mind apparating there to pick her everyday, will you?" Ron added with a smirk. He obviously won't.

Kagome was reading the folder. Excitement in her eyes. "What you think, George?"

"I'll support whatever you choose, love."

"But I won't be able to help you in the shop as much as I should."

"You help me just for being here." George saw Rony rolling his eyes at their antics. Won-Won need to pay less attention to how he treated his wife.

"I'll take it then. What I have to do?"

"You still have some weeks, so you may schedule a visitation with McGonagall to have a tour around the school. Just send an owl with this form. Until then, it's better if you work only in potions, as it's said you are skilled with them." said Harry.

"I will. Thank you so much." Harry extended his hand but Kagome didn't saw it and deeply bowed to his future brother-in-law and brother. He grabbed the waiting hand.

"Thank you, Harry, Ron. You were a great help."

* * *

 _ **Soon, our heroine will start learning magic! What you think? George will have a bucket full of trouble in his hands!**_

 _ **Please, review! I love you feedback, your ideas, all!**_


	46. Saturday

**_New day, new chapter. Thank you all!_**

* * *

Chapter Forty Six - Saturday

George left Kagome cooking while he worked in the morning. His parents were coming over and he was nervous. He wanted his mother's forgiveness and even more her to like his beloved wife. He knew it was too soon. Did he regret? Did he think he should have waited? Not. In his mind, it could have been sooner.

He was organizing the counter when his mum and dad entered crossed the door. He eyed his watch. It was almost an hour earlier than they were supposed to arrive.

"Mum, dad."

"George." Mum embraced him. "Can we talk in private?" Private? What they wanted to talk without Kagome's presence?

* * *

"Why you never told us, George?" Mum asked. Why? It was a good question. Why indeed.

"I- I was happy. My life was good. I woke up early every morning to pick the lunch Kagome prepared for me. In the evening we had dinner together. We watched a movie or other TV show, or played something. It never crossed my mind that someone would be worried or missing me."

"And this girl, your wife, did she seduced you? Did she forced you into anything?"

"Molly!"

"I have to ask, Arthur!"

"If Kagome forced me to anything was to have three meals a day and eat vegetables."

"Why didn't you brought her to meet us first? Why the rush with marrying?"

"Because I love her. And she loves me too. Why should I have waited?"

"I fear she may be taking advantage of you-"

"Don't even finish, mum. Kagome never asked for anything, much less to be pregnant. If someone is to be blamed it's me for not telling you I met a wonderful woman that I fell in love with." George gave a deep sigh. "Mum, I'm not asking you to love her at first sight. Just give her a chance. Can you do that for me?"

"Oh, George," she hugged him, "if you are happy, I'm happy. Let's just start over."

"Thank you, mum. Love you."

* * *

Please, review!


	47. Her Feelings

**_Is it that bad that you stopped reviewing? T_T_**

 ** _It's good to know what you think. I'm in dark if I'm doing well or n_** ** _ot without your opinion._**

* * *

Chapter Forty Seven - Her Feelings

George walked with mum and dad upstairs. When he opened the door, he heard someone else's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Shippou, from the very first time I knew George was the one. He was my first and there will be no other after him."

"How can you be so sure? I'm not against your relationship, don't get me wrong. It may have been some time, much more for me than for you, but I care. I loved you like a mother and still do. I just want to know if you are happy."

"I love you too, Shippou. I just know. I don't know how to say, I just feel. And I am sure of him just like I'm sure tomorrow the sun will rise."

"Your in-laws are here." George entered the small kitchen with his parents to see Fox sitting in the window frame eating what must be the hand made noodles Kagome spent the morning preparing. "Hey, husband, Mrs. and Mrs. Weasley. I must be going." he kissed Kagome in the cheek and disapparated.

George placed Molly and Arthur in the living room and went to see his wife. She looked relaxed, which was good. He hoped his previous talk with mum had helped her view of their situation. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She kissed back with the same intensity. He had to stop himself because they had guests. His hands were already lifting her dress and it would do no good for his mother to catch them with red hands.

He helped her to set the table. When they were all accommodated, his father decided to break the ice.

"So you are an acquaintance of Mr. Scully."

"He's an old friend. My family took him in when he lost his parents. We lost contact sometime ago and it was pure luck to meet him again." Kagome answered with a pleased smile. If George didn't knew their history together and heard that the man loved her like a mother, he might have felt jealously.

"How are you adapting? Must be a lot to take in. New life in a new country."

"It would be worse if I was still there without George." His heart melted like ice cream in the sun. Her face was red and she lowered her eyes. "I miss my family, but they just a call away. If George have left without me I- I don't know what I would have done." George pondered what would he have done if she couldn't come with him. As fast as the thought came, the answer came: nothing. He was never one to weight the ifs of life, but of one thing he was certain: whatever was his choice, it would always include her with him. "When I'm with him, I feel that there's nowhere else that I should or want to be."

George paid attention to his mother face. After Kagome's answer, her expression softened. Kagome wasn't asked how she felt about him, her feelings on their relationship. Still, he knew she opened her heart so that his mum understand her feelings are honest, pure, true. It wasn't about a father to the baby, for he knew her family would take her back without a second thought and raise their child in a home full of love. It was only about George and Kagome and the fact they loved each other and wanted to be together more than anything. His mother seemed to understand and the heavy air around the house become bearable.

* * *

 ** _Pleaseee, review!_**


	48. Peace

**_Thank you for your reviews! I loved them all!_**

* * *

Chapter Forty Eight - Peace

Molly warmed up to Kagome. George knew there was still a long road for the two of them, but he doubted his mum would want to be apart from her grandchild. She probably would endure living with Bellatrix if the hag was the mother of her grandchildren.

"You never told us much about your family, Kagome." stated Arthur.

They had already eaten and were now enjoying the red bean ice cream Kagome prepared. He would never imagine how much sweets they could do with beans and how delicious they are. They are showing his parents the pics from his time in Japan.

"This is my mother, younger brother and grandfather. We moved to the shrine after my dad passed in a car crash. These are from the first time George went to the shrine. Two friends were getting married and George was my date."

"You and George's wedding was like this?" Mum seemed really concerned about their wedding. Not like before, but to know how it was. Unfortunately, the photos weren't ready yet and they have no way to show the videos.

"Much smaller. No guests, only my family and two people witness to take the signature to the Ministry." George felt a pang of guilty for he didn't gave her a dream wedding with all of her and his friends, food, dance, music. "But it was unforgettable no less. The gods blessed us and our union have deep roots like Goshinboku, the Tree of Ages."

George turned his gaze to his wife. She have been unusually open with her feelings today. Not that she's a guarded person, they just usually go more for actions than words. She looked back to him with a lovely smile. If George wasn't already in love, he would have fallen that moment. She recalled every moment of their wedding as if it was a fairytale.

"No wedding party?" Arthur asked.

"Only a lunch provided by Mother Higurashi."

"So what about we have an official wedding party for you? Your friends will be glad to hear of you after so long." suggested Molly. George knew her intentions: prove that she isn't against their relationship.

His gaze turned to his wife. She squeezed his hand. Kagome understood the meaning behind Molly's idea and couldn't be more pleased. From what he knew of her, she wasn't one to enjoy crowds. She knew how Bill's wedding was, so he let her give their answer. "It will be wonderful."

* * *

 ** _Cheesy, but I love it!_**

 ** _Please, send me your words!_**


	49. Try Again

**_Another day, another chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter Forty Nine - Try Again

Their 'wedding party' was scheduled to Easter Holidays, leaving about a month and a half to prepare things. Even not really looking forward such a meeting, George doesn't mind the chance to see his friends again and get his family to meet the Higurashis.

In the Sunday, they had another family supper at the Burrow. However, he wasn't so uneasy. Mum may be still a little guarded, but in the worse scenario, Kagome have him, Bill and Fleur to talk with.

In the house, things were much better than last week. There was no secret to be revealed and thankfully Kagome didn't have to puke. Much less people were there this time. Hermione and Ginny were at school; Harry and Percy were also missing for their own reasons. Unlike the previous Sunday, Charlie was present.

"I heard the news. This must be Kagome, your wife. I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you."

"Charlie, you don't recognize her? JiJi Higurashi will be disappointed."

"JiJi Higurashi… You are Kagome Higurashi!"

"It's nice to finally meet you, Charlie. Souta and JiJi-chan told me wonders about you." She bowed to him and Charlie returned her bow. "However, no longer a Higurashi." she

"I guess grandpa Higurashi got what he wanted in the end."

"What you mean, Charlie?"

"He wanted to sign a marriage contract between me and his granddaughter." Charlie was laughing hard with the memory. Kagome was trying, and failing, to hold hers. It was so JiJi. "Imagine Mrs. Higurashi's reaction when she found out."

"Now I understand why he was so supportive." George was imagining JiJi being scolded by Mama Higurashi.

"See, George? You should thank Charlie for leaving such a good impression on your grandfather-in-law." Teased his mum.

The whole table was in good spirits. They talked about the coming children, quidditch, Kagome asked about Hogwarts and the teachers, since her information came from before the war. Fleur told about her school and how she came to UK for the first time as a TriWizard Champion. In change, to Charlie's delight, his wife told them some Japanese folk, focusing in youkai tales. His brother asked many questions since much of her knowledge weren't in the scrolls he saw at the shrine. If he only know the truth.

Everything went much better than expected.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for your support!_**

 _ **For the following four to six weeks, I won't me able to update much because life just knocked the door. Finals are just a month away.**_

 _ **Please, keep sending your words and I will update as soon as possible!**_


	50. Hunting

Chapter Fifty - Hunting

George was surprised by Kagome's adaptation. Besides going to London from time to time to charge her phone and call home, his wife didn't minded at all living without technology. He shouldn't be surprised, though; she endured five hundred years in the past with a bike and a mini skirt. On the other hand, George was missing a lot of things. He never imagined coming back would be so tiresome.

One day, he had enough. He has been back for over two weeks and they have yet to look for a new home. George got things done in the previous day and left Verity in charge for the rest of the week.

Kagome had an appointment with the doctor in the morning. Once again, that weird thing being introduced in her and by a man this time! She made him promise to behave by threatening to not bring him in the next appointment, so he just focused on the screen showing their little vampire and the sweet sound of his or her heart beats. The overwhelming feeling inside his chest made George want to hug and kiss the love of his life like there was no tomorrow. Just a few more months and this treasure would be in their arms. One more reason to hurry and find a new place.

Newspaper and phones in hand, they went looking for a place to call home.

Too small, too expensive, too far, too spooky, there goes the list of problems in the places they visited. Thankfully, his time in Japan taught George how to walk in muggle cities. While it was pretty different from Tokyo, thanks to his wife he knew how to properly use the subway and buses. Since he needed a bank account when renting his condo months back, he also learned how to use credit and debit cards.

They were almost giving up for the day when an advertisement was put in a building right across the famous magic inn.

"Want to give it a try?" her tired voice indicated that it would be their last visit for the day.

"Just one more won't kill us."

The doorkeeper said it was an apartment just put to rent that same day. The owners were an elderly couple that was moving to another country and wanted to sell fast. It was a three bedroom, two bathrooms flat, with separate kitchen with a very attractive price because for some unknown reason (probably the magic flow from across the street) no one seemed interested in living there. The young Weasleys asked to see the place and the gentleman dialed to the owner.

"... Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wish to see the flat...right… yes, sir, thank you. You may go up. Second floor. The door is open."

The place was perfect. The master bedroom benefiting from an en-suite bathroom with a huge tube and a private balcony with the backyard view. Big windows, modern kitchen, freshly painted walls. And the right location. He have yet to tell his wife, but George have already gotten information about mortgages in Gringotts with Bill and Fleur. As now the sole owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he have enough income to afford buying a house.

George embraced his small wife from behind, her head barely reaching his chin. "What you think, love?"

"It's perfect. I can already see our children running here."

He kissed her cheek. "Children?"

"Do you want to stop with only one? I bet we can beat your mother." She said in a playful tone.

He didn't had the chance to answer because a man with white-gray hair and hazel eyes entered. By his side, a woman with fair skin, silver-gray hair and freakish purple eyes. Both seemed to be in their late sixties. But what really called his attention was the glare the couple was giving to them, or to Kagome, to be precise.

"Inu… Inuyasha."

* * *

 ** _I hope you liked it!_**

 ** _Still a few more weeks to go in college, so no scheduled update yet._**

 _ **Please, send me your words! It motivates me both in writing and college (:**_

 _ **Love ya, thanks for your kind words!**_


	51. The Dog and the Bat

**_You guys are amazing! I don't have enough words to say how much I appreciate your support!_**

 ** _All my love and gratitude to:_** ** _DogDemoness108, nashmeira, moon kitty 87, Milkalette, Foxluna, Spastic Freak, Tinas86Roses, KuroKat013, Gooberdee, Kenti, TsukiyoTenshi, Dreaming Haven, KEdakumi, Sugaroo, BlueFiestaMockingjayPie and all readers, favorites and follows!_**

* * *

Chapter Fifty One - The Dog and the Bat

Inuyasha. This was the same Inuyasha from Kagome's past? He pictured someone… younger.

His wife was sobbing in the man's arms, their embrace so tight that left wrinkles in her clothes. Even in his sixties (or probably seven hundred'), this Inuyasha guy was good looking. They separated after long minutes. Her eyes and nose were red, but her smile brightened the room.

"Wench, is that really you? That old bloke downstairs said Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"I'm Mrs. Weasley now." She flashed a toothy smile, like a child introducing her new friend to her mother. He never saw anything that cute before. "This is George Weasley, my husband."

"Husband, huh? Nice to meet ya, mate." Inuyasha extended a hand to him. "Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho and this is my mat-wife, Shiori." he may look old but his grip was strong.

"Shiori from the Bat Clan?" asked Kagome in awe.

"Former Bat Clan. We have our own pack now." Shiori answered in a soft voice. "It has been a long time, Kagome."

"Yes, it is." They hugged. Differently from the previous embrace Kagome shared with Inuyasha, this one showed gratitude and relief.

"And you married a wizard, wench, huh? I always knew that Hobo didn't have a chance." Hobo? Did he mean Hojo? Kagome never told him they dated. Inuyasha sniffed. "So you are looking for a new place because the family is growing. Here is good. We raised our youngest girl here. Your girl will like the room with the backyard view."

"Inuyasha!" Shiori slapped his arm.

"What I did, you old hag?!"

"What if they didn't know the gender yet?"

"Now they know. What's the problem?"

"They could have wanted a surprise!"

"Why they need a surprise? She will be fucking born in a few months."

While they argued, George saw the Kagome had a dreaming look in her eyes. A hand was placed over her still not showing belly. He placed his hand over hers. A girl. His firstborn will be a girl. If the Weasley blood keeps its strength, a red-haired freckled girl. He wanted to dance, to sing, to cry out of happiness.

"It's ok, Shiori. Inuyasha never had a drop of tact in his life." Kagome tried to apologize for her friend.

"And now he's too old to learn." Shiori sighed deeply. "Let me show you some things you must know about this place." she guided Kagome in a tour around the flat, leaving George and Inuyasha alone in the room. The silence didn't last long.

"So, how long you have known the wench?"

"Since August."

"Less than a year and she's already with child? You are a quick bastard, aren't you?" He tapped his shoulder. In his face was stamped a cheeky grin.

"Er, thank you?"

"You know, Kagome loves with all of her heart." Inuyasha wasn't looking at him, but the back of the women. "I had a very good and long life. A loving wife, several children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, trustful friends. All because of Kagome. However, back in time, I was too young and too stupid to see this and I regret how badly I treated her."

"She speaks very fondly of you."

"I bet she does. That's why I never deserved someone like her. You neither." George raised one brow and put a hand over the wand in his pocket. "I can easily say no one deserves her. Yet she loves you, that's what the runt said. And you better treat her like the treasure she is. You better make up every day and remember the lucky bastard you are for having someone like her. I may look old, but I will outlive you for many, many years. And this puny stick of yours won't protect you from my claws if I ever hear you made her cry."

A pointy claw as touching his chest and a sharp fang could be seen popping out Inuyasha's lip. George, however, didn't chicken out. He straightened his back and removed the finger from his person. Giving a serious glare, he said.

"You don't have to worry, demon. If anything, you are my role model of what not to do."

"The runt was right, you are a good match for Kagome. Here," He handed him a set of keys. "This place is yours."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I'm not giving you, I'm giving her. You are just in the package. As I said, everything I have is because Kagome was stupid enough to love me five hundred years ago. Giving her a place to start her own family is the least I can do to repay."

"But I can pay, you don't have to-"

"Man, I have been alive for over seven hundred years. When I said I raised my youngest here it was almost fifty years ago. I won't have my friend paying a mortgage for years when I have an unused place to provide."

* * *

 ** _I hope you liked._**

 ** _I'll update as soon as I have time to write again._**

 ** _I love your support. It motivates me so much!_**

 ** _Please, review! XoXo_**


	52. Friends

_**Thank you so much for your support! Three more weeks before my college break!**_

 _ **All my love to: Burianna, Milkalette, angelfire123, DogDemoness108, Dreaming Haven, BlueFiestaMockingjayPie, Tinas86Roses, KEdakumi, Spastic Freak, the guest reviewer and all new favorites and followers!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter_**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two - Friends

"You are moving to Romania? My brother lives there."

The Taishos invited George and Kagome for tea after the long and exhausting discussion to make his wife accept their gift. She vehemently refused their help, saying that it was something their children were worthy of. It took a private women-talk and many 'osuwari' (George really feared the floor would crack after the tenth; Shiori only murmured to herself that she wished to have this power over him too) for the miko stop complaining. They were now in a nice cafe in Diagon Alley waiting for the women to come back from the bathroom.

"With the Dragons, right? I know the fucker. Pretty lucky bastard he is. Too soft with those damn beasts."

"Charlie always had a way with magical creatures."

"A way to be burned." They both laughed. Every time Charlie got home, there is a new burn or scar over his arms. Mum eventually gave up in trying changing his mind about the job. "One of mine lives there too. Just have his third child. Those bastards of mine should keep a schedule! I'm only one to deal with all those runts rigging on my ears. At least give me some years of peace before brewing another pup." the playful tone betrayed his indignation.

The women came back to the table. Kagome sat by his side while Shiori took the chair beside her husband. George watched intensely the couple to see traces of their youkai heritage and found none. If not for the unusual eye color (and even it wasn't that unusual after what he have seen in some groups in Akihabara), they were just normal as any human. George was sure it was a charm's doing and a very good one indeed.

"I never imagined you as a family man, Inuyasha," said Kagome. "Shiori told me you have seven children and over thirty grandchildren and great grandchildren."

"The bastards fuck like rabbits. It took me five centuries to have seven. They take less than a hundred years to give me grandchildren!"

Shiori and Kagome were holding their laughs so hard that you could see tears in the corner of their eyes. A joke George didn't quite understood because he and Inuyasha didn't have a history together. He felt a bit like an outsider.

The twin monsters named jealous and insecurity were biting George and he didn't know how to deal with them.

* * *

 ** _I hope you liked! See you soon._**

 ** _Please, review!_**


	53. Jealousy

_**A.N.: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**_

* * *

Chapter Fifty Three - Jealousy

George wasn't a jealous person. Having six siblings, one of them sharing the same face, almost the same voice, same birth date and mostly same goals, it was hard to think of something that he didn't want to share. In Hogwarts, he lost the count of times people mistook him as Fred and the other way around. With Kagome, he never felt insecure about his flaws; she teased him about his missing ear, but also kissed his scars in her loving way that made him glad to have them if only to receive more of her attention. He never felt more handsome than since they started dating. However, it changed once they settled back in England.

He saw the stares she receives from his customers. It never bothered him because or she was clueless, something he suspected because she always blushes whenever he made a compliment, or she just ignores. But not Shippou. The gorgeous (he must admit) man was a constant visitor. To his house, to his shop. Kagome always has a smile for him and recently she seemed to look forward to his visits.

This afternoon, Kagome wasn't feeling well and decided to go home early. He walked her during their lunch time and went back to his shop for the remaining day. There, he found the man/youkai which has been plaguing his thoughts for the last days.

Shippou was leaning over the counter, flirting with Verity, who seemed to be enjoying the attention. He held her hand and caressed it with his tumble. From the distance, George only heard sparse words like dinner, date, next time. Even when he was right behind them, the duo didn't notice his presence, so the wizard had to clear his throat to have their attention. Verity blushed and turned to the shelf in the back as if removing the dust while the youkai just faced him with a cocky grin.

"Hullo, mate, I was just asking your lovely worker about you and Kagome."

"I'm here. How can I help you?" His cold tone wasn't planned, but he didn't regret it.

"You can give that beauty across the counter a free day next week, maybe. I have been asking her out for weeks and she never has a day off." George raised an eyebrow. Kagome never mentioned Shippou to be such a Casanova. "And I see Kagome isn't with you, so, nothing else."

"I can pass any message to her if you want."

"Don't bother, I'll go for her. I hope the dog's stench is gone. It has been ages since I stepped there."

He started to walk in the door's direction, when George asked, "What's your business with my wife? I mean, I know you have been friends forever, but recently she's too eager for your company."

Luckily for George, the shop was empty and Verity was in the back because Shippou wasn't happy with his words. Offended, pissed, enraged, and other angry synonyms would give a better description.

"Don't you ever doubt Kagome, do you hear me?" Shippou's clawed index finger poked George's chest, right above where he could feel his heart beating. George was sure the fox knew that too. "Save your insecurities for yourself, do not put them over her. Do not doubt her loyalty or fidelity."

"I'm not-"

"Listen to me, Mr. Weasley. Whatever business I have with My Friend is nothing of your concern and you better accept it." He narrowed his eyes. His mouth was just a thin line. "I thought you were better than this, that she was in good hands but it seems I was wrong."

He didn't bother to use the front door. Shippou disapparated from the shop, leaving a guilty George behind.

Fuck.

* * *

 _ **Please, review!**_


	54. Why

Chapter Fifty Four - Why

If guilt was eating him the entire afternoon after his disagree with the fox youkai, things only had gotten worse when he reached home. Some kids dropped dozens of dungbombs and it took him over three hours to make the store breathable again. Kagome usually waited for him to eat, even if she ended up sleeping in the living room. Because of it, he always tried hard to finish things early when she wasn't working.

However, when he opened the front door and saw his dinner waiting for him on the table, George knew she knew about his earlier display. Dropping his case, he immediately went looking for her, only to find the bedroom's door locked. He could easily open it, not even magic was needed, but he was at fault in the moment.

Dining was an activity he hasn't done alone in months. She made his favorite dish and here he was, eating in silence with only his misery as a company. Food has not tasted the same without her and his stomach was filled after a couple bites.

Over the sink in the bathroom was a set of pajamas and a towel. She really didn't want his presence in their room.

After a quick shower, he laid under the kotatsu his mother-in-law has sent a few days ago, a memory from their old home. Reflecting on his mistakes, George pondered how much Fred would have beaten him for being such an insecure, imbecile git. A restless sleep took over him.

He woke up a couple hours later with Kagome sitting by his side. Her red nose, swollen and wet eyes and pained expression hurt him more than the spell that took away his ear. Her gaze wasn't meeting his.

"What I did wrong?" her voice so low that George had trouble to hear.

He quickly rose from where he laid and moved to take her in his arms, but she shifted away from him. He tried again and she didn't back away this time but didn't embrace him back.

"You did nothing." he kissed the top of her head. "It's me. I fear that you will find someone better, someone perfect like you and leave me." he crushed her in a bear hug. "I need you. I-I l-love you m-more than I love myself. Please, forgive me."

He felt her shifting in his arms and loosened his embrace. She looked straight int his eyes. Her blue ones shining in the moonlight coming from the window.

"You are perfect. My perfect Johji." She kissed his cheek. "I love every bit of you." She sat in his lap and kissed the scar if the missing appendage. She kept planting sweet kissed all over his face. George held a breath when she traced his jawline with her lips.

George stopped her and held her face in front of his. "Am I forgiven?" she nodded. This time it was him who planted kisses on her. "Gods, I don't deserve you." she opened her mouth to speak but he prevented it with a kiss. "But I'm too selfish to let you go."

"Shut up, Johji."

George spent the rest of the night apologizing to her in every way. Between heavy breaths, moans, and kisses, he swore to never doubt her or himself again. Their love was strong as ever.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all!**_

 _ **To the guest reviewer: Run while you can! Once you enter the crossover world, you can't get out. If you are already in, let's hold hands and enjoy together!**_

 _ **Please, send me your thoughts!**_

 _ **Love you all.**_


	55. Motives

Chapter Fifty-Five - Motives

George watched Kagome going around the kitchen preparing their breakfast. Clad only in white panties, her hair was messy and love bites could be seen along her torso. George wondered for a second if he has died the previous night and was now in heaven because there was no way for a jerk like him to be still married to an angel like her. Her voice calling him to eat brought him back to reality.

"I'm not attending Hogwarts." This came as a surprise to George. She sounded so excited when they were with Harry and Ron.

"Why? I thought you were looking forward it."

"It will sound silly." she lowered her gaze, but George still saw her reddened cheeks. "Idon'twanttodealwithschoolagain."

"What? I don't understand, love."

"I don't want to deal with school again. Tests, essays, homework, these things, you know?" George failed to contain his laughter. He would never imagine someone giving up magic schooling because homework. "Don't tease me." she gave him her tongue.

"You don't tease me," he said in a suggestive tone. "Is this the only reason? I mean, you are one of those who loves to learn new things. You are smart, curious. I just don't understand."

"I never needed magic, ya know? Technology can fill most of my necessities and my own powers and knowledge cover the rest. If I ever need something else, I have my personal wizard to ask." she smiled at him from across the table. Only in panties and smiling, she could ask him to murder someone and he would only question who and where. "And I have this need to be close to you." she blushed and place a hand on her tummy. "I think our little vampire is making me cheesy."

After breakfast, George picked his wife in bridal style and took her to their bedroom. As much as he enjoyed their love making, this moment he only wanted to hold her close. It was Sunday and they have to be at the Burrow in the afternoon. The party was in three weeks and Molly was on the verge of collapsing with preparations.

"Please, don't be mad at Shippou." George only made a 'huh?' and she completed. "He was very upset for 'gossiping', but felt the need to tell me what happened."

"It was my error, not his." He was playing with her small fingers. "I'm glad you have such a faithful friend."

"He's been around so much lately because I asked for his help with something."

"Does it mean he's better at wizardry than me?" he quirked an eyebrow. "Now, I'm very offended."

She chuckled. "Of course not, my mighty wizard, but it's something you can't help me with."

"What is it?"

"If it works, you will find out soon."

"Tell me, please."

"No, it will be a surprise."

George attacked her neck with his mouth, leaving new bites along the ones from the previous activities. "Pleeeease."

* * *

 _ **Please, Review!**_


	56. Doctor II

**_This chapter is dedicated to_** ** _KEdakumi!_**

* * *

Chapter Fifty Six – Doctor II

Something was bothering the owner of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes.

George never had much contact with pregnant women but he knew they were supposed to develop large bellies, he just didn't know how far in pregnancy it starts to show. So, as the dedicated husband and soon-to-be-father George wanted to be, he did the only thing that came to his mind: ask his mother. After six pregnancies, she should be a reliable source of information.

George paid close attention to his wife changes. The small bump in her belly was barely noticeable, she might be even thinner if he was honest, and it bothered him to no end. His plan kinda backfired because now not only him but Molly was worried too.

Kagome has not gained weight. She was over sixteen weeks long and the bathroom scale barely changed. The muggle doctor said she was in perfect conditions and that she may be one of those who doesn't show pregnancy until much later, but neither George nor Molly was confident in his words. It took him many hours and promises of chocolate to convince Kagome to see a healer. That's how they ended at the Burrow on a week day.

Only Molly, George, and Kagome were at home when the healer came. Old wasn't old enough to guess her age. George remembered the witch from the few times he or one of his siblings got sick at home. She looked exactly the same as he remembered her from… 10 years ago, maybe? The white frizzled hair, hunched back, typical purple witch clothes, and a pointed hat. It was the personification of an evil witch from a muggle storybook Kagome showed him once.

"Mrs. Hallewell, thanks for coming," Greeted Molly.

"Molly Weasley. Not another child, I hope." her croaky voice matched her appearance.

"Yes, but not mine. Mrs. Hallewell, you must remember my son George. This is Kagome, his wife."

"It's a-"

"Wife, huh?" the old witch interrupted Kagome. "How old are you, child?"

"Nineteen, ma'am."

"And for how long you and your husband have been fornicating?" She was speechless. It was hard to know what was redder: George's hair or his and Kagome's faces. Even Molly was kind of embarrassed by the question. "Stop being shy because a baby is only made when a man introduces his penis in a woman's vagina." Kagome's mouth was open but no words came from it, so George took the lead.

"Almost six months, ma'am," George answered. Why in the seven hells didn't he asked his mother to leave when Mrs. Hallewell arrived?

"And her last period?"

"Early November."

"Good. Now, dear, please take off your clothes. You may keep the panties." And she turned to look for something in her bag.

George paled. He prayed to Kagome's Gods that she didn't have any bruises, or love bites, or scratches, or… He remembered being very gentle the last time they were together, but in the heat of the moment, he couldn't be too sure. Kagome's sweaty hands squeezed his. She gave him a confident smile and proceeded to disrobe. To her, after traveling in the past, it wasn't too awkward to be naked in front of unknown women. And like the old witch said, it was no secret that they had sex, so it shouldn't be a problem to either of them to see the other clothes off.

Mrs. Hallewell made a quick checkout on her body, stopping at her tummy to pay more attention. She pressed a few points, asked if Kagome was aching here and there. After this, the old witch put on a knowing smile and let Kagome put back her clothes.

"It has been many years since I feel one of yours, child."

"What do you mean, Mrs. Hallewell?" asked Molly.

"A priestess, Molly. Not many are born these days, much less married to a wizard. Priestess, you can stop feeding your aura to the baby now. After the third month, the risk of miscarriage is much lessened, especially in your case. You will only tire yourself out if keep doing it."

"Are you sure,ma'am? I mean, I don't want to take risks." she crossed her arms in front of her belly protectively.

"Absolutely, child. You are putting yourself, therefore, the baby, under stress by doing it. Rest and eat and you will be fine."

George, Kagome, and Molly were relieved with Mrs. Hallewell words. The pregnancy was fine and that's all they could ask for.

* * *

 ** _I'm college free for the next four weeks, yay!_**

 ** _Thank you for your reviews! Please, send me more of your words!_**


	57. Old

Chapter Fifty Seven - Old

"Mrs. Hallewell," Kagome called. "How do you know?"

"There were many of you in the old days, but the technology came and the humans lost their connection with the earth and the soul. Only a few, like you and me, still reckon the old Gods, and They are very pleased with you, dear."

"How old are you?"

"That's a tricky question, child, for I don't know what you see as new or old. You can say that I'm old enough to know."

George saw the dawn of realization on Kagome and wondered what the old witch really said. From the look in his wife's eyes, it was something supernatural. She told him many legends and some experiences she had with spirits and deities, but it was a hard concept to George, who wasn't much spiritually aware.

When they moved, the first thing Kagome did was to place sutras on the bedroom's and bathroom's walls. To keep spirits away, she said. He bet Filch would love to get a few hundreds of them to keep Peeves at bay. George didn't mind, it was her religion and just because he don't see what she sees, he wouldn't be an ass and tell it's rubbish.

Mrs. Hallewell left, not before giving Kagome a list of recommendations of food and tea for her to take along the pregnancy.

George saw his mother giving furtive glances at his wife and sighed heavily. On her body, there weren't any marks done by him. From her past, however, a few of them were noticeable, in special that big star shaped one on her ribs. Also the priestess stuff he didn't know if his father mentioned to her.

"I saw some pretty big scars on you, dear. I guess there are good stories behind them."

"Erm- not that good, Mrs. Weasley. I've always been a trouble magnet." Kagome said. "When I was fifteen, I fell down on a dry well and broke some ribs. Other time I was trapped inside a burning building. Once I was attacked by stray wolves. And spiders." she frowned. "I was never too lucky, I guess, but now I have George to save me. Or bring me more trouble," she concluded with a chuckle.

"And I will gladly save you whenever you need." George felt Kagome squeezing his hand. Her eyes snapped for a second and she blushed heavily. George raised an eyebrow, silently questioning her but received no answer. Did she saw or remembered something? George didn't know.

Molly asked them to stay for lunch before going to work. She used the opportunity to schedule a trip to Diagon Alley with them to buy a few things. Kagome refused a traditional wedding gown but accepted to wear a white dress. George tried and failed to skip the tuxedo. They also revised the guests list for the invitations would be ready in a few days.

Before leaving, George excused himself to go to the bathroom. He got back in time to hear a conversation between his wife and his mother.

"I hope you can forgive our first meeting, Kagome. I saw George diving in depression for a year and I feared you were using him. Now I see how happy he is and how much in love you are."

"I understand, Mrs. Weasley. Your son told me what happened and I can see why you worried for him," she took a deep breath. "I only hope to be providing him as much happiness as he gives me. Before we met, I didn't have many goals or friends. I just lived day after day without thinking about my future. He gave me a direction, a purpose. I spent my days looking forward seeing him at night. I cooked for him hoping he would see that I could be a good wife. My mother can tell you for how long I was waiting for him to make a move. I couldn't be happier when he did... What I mean is that I love and need him as much as he loves and needs me and I couldn't stand seeing you giving him a hard time, and for that I won't apologize."

"I know dear. I'm glad you found each other."

* * *

 ** _Thank you all for your reviews! They make my day brighter!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this one too._**

 ** _Please, review, I love to hear from you!_**


	58. Promise

Chapter Fifty Eight - Promise

His day has started the weirdest way. Since it was Sunday, George was prepared to sleep in. They would just call some nice restaurant because Kagome has been craving for Indian food and spend the day watching Netflix (and chill, if he was lucky). A flea, a bloody flea youkai woke them up at seven in the morning after a tiring night of work to replenish his shelves (April's Fool Day was getting close and kids were preparing their pranks) wasn't on his plans. Been dragged to some farm in the countryside was also out of his plans. Yet, there he was.

The flea, Myouga, if he remembers correctly, told Kagome that 'the cooking' was done and left right after. Kagome didn't explain to him what he meant with cooking, she just urged them to change and leave quickly.

Since they didn't have a fireplace, they had to head to the Leaky Cauldron in order to use the floo network. She asked him to pack a few clothes but said they won't be (probably) spending the night. Since he wasn't in the mood after sleeping barely four hours, he just put on some jeans and one of the jumpers his mother made for him. Kagome has been gaining weight and her baby belly was starting to show, so she lost some of her pants and stuck with a dress, stockings and one of his jumpers to keep the heat. He couldn't hide the smug smirk plastered on his face whenever she wore his clothes.

When Kagome told him to say 'Fox's Den', he guessed they would be at Shippou's house and he wasn't disappointed. However, instead of an English farmhouse, he landed on a traditional Japanese house. The wide room was almost bare, save for a small cupboard for their shoes and a low square table with four zabuton. The shoji door and windows were open, providing natural light and giving them a peep of the outside view. The Fusuma used as walls showed paintings in traditional Japanese style with a huge red fox in a green field, another fusuma had priestess holding a young kit, all in ancient Japanese style. He could hear birds chirping outside and the sound of water running somewhere close.

They were changing from their shoes to slippers when Shippou came to fetch them. He was barefoot and wore a strange outfit consisted of baggy pants and a loose top. On his back, his red tails swung happily, like an excited dog. His ears were pointed and his eyes were a shade of green he had never seen before. It was his humanoid youkai form, the one he used only when secluded.

"How did it go, Shippou?" Kagome asked. "I'm sorry for putting you into this."

"Nah, that's ok," dismissed the fox. "The thrill of getting caught and be sent to Azkaban for decades is what makes my life worth. Besides, it's probably my best craft ever. A masterpiece. I'm definitely proud of myself."

"What are you two talking about?" George was suspicious. If there was one thing he hated was to be left in a conversation. And the risk of being sent to Azkaban? What in the seven hells have Kagome and Shippou been up to?

"Haven't you told him?" said Shippou in a surprised tone.

"It's a surprise for him, remember?"

"Well, I'm sure he will be surprised. I'll be in the kitchen preparing tea. You know the way, whistle if you need me."

Kagome took his hand and they walked to the back of the building. Walking on the external hallways, George saw several animals, like chicken, ducks and pigs, running free. On the distance, he spotted a stable and a barn. Surrounding the main house was a water flow with colorful fishes.

They changed (again) their footings before stepping outside. Crossing a small bridge, they got to a detached bungalow. It was made of raw wood, with wooden sliding doors. A chimney on the roof told him it was the place of this 'cooking' the flea mentioned. He saw Kagome stopping before the door handle.

"You have to promise you won't freak out."

"What is this all about, Kagome? You have been secretive all day."

"Promise me, please."

He heard heavy footsteps from inside. Someone got closer to the door.

"Who's there? Kagome, tell me. If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny. Fine, I promise. Open this bloody door."

She didn't need to because the door was slid open. A person was standing on the other side. Someone the same height as him. Someone that he dreamed about almost every day. His other third part (because Kagome was another of his third parts). And George passed out.

* * *

 ** _Thank you all!_**

 ** _We are getting close to the end. Please, stay with me._**

 ** _Love you all!_**

 ** _Send me your thoughts, suggestions or whatever you might want to share._**


	59. Surprise

Chapter Fifty-Nine - Surprise

George felt a wet cloth on his temple. With his eyes still closed, he heard Kagome shouting at someone. She was clearly trying to talk in low tones but failed miserably. The cool breeze and the tatami mat told him he was still at Shippou's. The memory of what transpired before everything went dark came back with full force.

George's eyes snapped open and he saw Kagome's worried face hovering over him.

"Johji, Koibito, how do you feel?" her small hand was combing his red hair, calming his spirit. "I told them it was a very sick joke."

"I've already apologized, what else you want?"

George quickly put himself in a sitting position after hearing the voice. It just wasn't possible. He saw his body, he mourned for over a year. Hell, Percy still can't look at him in the eyes for more than a few seconds. His head was spinning, he felt nauseous.

"What- How- I- I-" he tried to formulate a coherent question but failed. He was still facing his wife, not daring to look to his right. He didn't want to found out it was only his imagination, that he cracked just a few days before his 'wedding' party.

Kagome pecked his lips, bringing George back to reality. Her hand rested on the back of his head and she was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"It wasn't my idea but I can't say I didn't have a finger on this. He had been eager to talk with you too, you know? He has been bugging me and Shippou for weeks. Thank Kami I have put those charms around our house. I still have to find how he managed to cross the gates between this and the nether world." She frowned, wondering about the question.

"Being a war hero has its perks, sister. Tricking some lesser Gods into a wager, too." the owner of the voice chuckled. "Come on, Gred, it's me. I missed you, mate."

George finally turned to meet the face he missed more than anything in the world. He was exactly like he remembered, from the bright red hair to the toothy smile. He wore a gray robe and he understood why Kagome asked him to bring some spare clothes. George was speechless, not knowing what to say, how to act. He tried to fight the image of his dead body in Percy's arms from flooding his mind but it was hard.

He raised his hand and touched Fred's face. His skin was warm. All the freckles were in the right place. The hair was wrong, however. A bit longer than it was almost two years ago, not quite like he was using now, but very close.

"How?"

"Some crazy dark magic, mate, I don't even want to know what they did it. It was weird enough to see Shippou digging my grave. Do you know how wrong it felt?"

"Oh, Fred, I can't believe you are here. This is the third best thing ever." George hugged Fred tightly, fighting the tears that were menacing to fall from his eyes.

"Third? Why am I so low on this rank?"

"Some dead bloke can't compete with my wife and unborn daughter. Sorry, mate. Why you came back, why are you here? Not that I'm complaining, but since you didn't show up like Nearly Headless Nick I assumed you just made the passage, went to wherever dead people go."

"I did. I mean, I lived my life the fullest, I had no ties to keep me around, but when you die there are some ways to keep tabs on your loved ones, at least until it's time for your reincarnation. It's not easy and you can't do it all the time, something about interfering with the living, I don't really know. I met a monk that have been dead for so long he forgot his own name, he that was checking on his friends and called me. Imagine my surprise when I saw the friend he was checking was clearly interested and giving you not so subtle hints and you didn't even ask her out?! Have you learned nothing from your handsome twin?"

"I think I did a pretty good job by myself, thank you so much, Fred. Don't you think, love?"

No answer. George turned and found Kagome's seat empty.

"She left a couple minutes ago. To give us privacy, I think. She's great. And crazy, for dealing with your rubbish for so long."

"I'm sorry if I felt your death!"

"You would have done better by living, not moping for a year like a little girl who lost her cat!"

* * *

 ** _Siblings who don't argue aren't real siblings._**

 ** _Who wants more? Please, send me your opinions!_**


	60. Sin

Chapter Sixty - Sin

"I'm so sorry for being sad over your death. It was clearly a mistake!"

George crossed his arms over his chest. Fred did the same. They held a glaring contest for five seconds before both started laughing. They embraced again, traitorous tears falling from their eyes. One lifetime would not be enough to repay whatever Kagome and Shippou did to make that moment possible.

"You look good, twin of mine, for a dead man."

"And you are getting fat, handsome brother. Is married life giving you some extra pounds?"

"It's the pregnancy, mate. I'm eating for two." George said, patting his own belly.

"I still don't believe you are married. I expected you to be one of those who dates for ages before taking the big step and there you are, with a baby on the way. Do you think this magic will last until my niece is born? I would love to witness the moment."

"That's hard to say," said Shippou as he entered the room, which was the same one with the fireplace. "Urasue did some cheap clay dolls that lasted only for a few days. Kikyou, however, was around for months. I perfected her technique ages ago but only with soulless dolls."

"This youkai magic is brilliant. I wish to have known about it sooner," commented Fred.

"Anything for my favorite human, which is waiting for her husband in the kitchen, by the way. Third door on the outside hallway."

George easily found the room, the smell of Kagome's favorite tea was a giveaway. Said woman was leaning against the island on a very modern kitchen. Her gaze was lost, looking through the window but not actually seeing anything. George knew her enough to know she was worried about something. He sneaked up behind her and placed a wet kiss on her cheek.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"It's nothing."

"I think we are way past this, love. I know something is bugging you and I have a feeling it's about Freddie. Don't try denying, I know you and you know that I do."

"It's just- I should have stopped Shippou. I mean, it's against everything I believe. The dead must stay dead, that's how life works. My plan was just finding a way to make him visible and give you a chance to say talk one last time, a simple sutra would be enough, but Shippou just went over the top and I knew it. I knew and said nothing. This is so wrong and I feel like a Catholic who just committed a capital sin."

"I can't say what your Gods might be thinking, love. But as far I know, you must have some credit with them. Look at all the amazing things you have done. You helped people who had nothing to do with you. You took care of an orphaned youkai when most at that time would have him killed if they were generous enough to not make him a slave or let him starve to death. And you were torn from the friends and the man you loved and never blamed the heavens. That last part you may call me selfish but I'm thankful for." she punched his arm, he gave her tongue.

"It's not that simple if you call all you said 'simple'. What about your family? Your mother will flip out. Half of your siblings never gave me a second look after what happened that dinner. If someone finds out I'll be labeled as a dark magic user and-" Kagome kept babbling, tears rolling down her cheek, her sobs getting loud.

George pressed her wet face against his chest and took deep breaths. His father and Bill warned him about the hormones. How pregnant women overreact over nothing, have food cravings, become horny or frigid. He managed food cravings, hours long cuddle sessions and a few frustration outbursts but tears always got him bad. Holding Kagome close, the steady pace os his breaths calming her.

"As for my family, Ginny is at school, Charlie is in Romania and Percy… well, he's Percy. I still wonder how he managed to have a girlfriend."

"Don't say that, he's your brother. He's got the Weasley's charm."

* * *

 _ **You guys are the most amazing readers I could hope for. Love you!**_

 _ **Please, send me your words. They make me more confident with my work :)**_


	61. Missing

Chapter Sixty-One - **Missing**

George was enjoying the meal while hearing about Fred's life, or lack of, on the other side. His deceased brother kept losing the track of events. There was no concept of time flow in death, you just keep on until it's time to reborn, so one or a hundred days are not different. However, the more you check on your loved ones, the long it takes for your time to pass. Fred explained to them that to him it was like he died a few days ago and yet he knew it was much more than that. He couldn't find the right words and the other three hadn't died yet to really understand. They dropped the subject to talk about more pleasant things.

All the staff of the house was given vacations for a fortnight to give the fox enough freedom to work with his dark magic. George realized his situation as a non-human was a secret. He didn't know for how long the fox youkai has been forking for the Ministry, but his mind was creating several scenarios where Umbridge, that hateful bitch, find out someone working right under her nose was the farthest thing from a human he could imagine with the exception of the dementors. This estate also made him wonder how wealthy Shippou was because it for sure was an expensive place to own. Not only the maintenance costs but the crew he mentioned. It wasn't any of his business but he couldn't help but be curious.

Fred wanted an update on the cool muggle things Kagome showed him. She had no qualms about picking her phone and going through hundreds of pictures. Pictures of their dates, their old home, the travel to London, and her favorites of him sleeping or biting his lips while playing a game. He wondered where she hid the camera on half of those situations because he clearly didn't remember her taking the pics. For things to be more than perfect, the only things missing was the rest of his family there with them.

"Enjoy what you have, mate," said Shippou. Neither Kagome or Fred were paying attention to them. "I don't know when the magic will wear off. It can be in a minute or a hundred years ahead. Make sure you don't waste the opportunity."

"It's just- I can't help but feel cheated. He should be here with me like he was for twenty years. Now, I have him back but not, because at any moment he will be gone again. He died so young, we had so many plans and now I have to carry everything by myself. And seeing him again reminded how much I miss his presence."

"By yourself? Do you see that woman with a hand on her belly? That's Kagome Weasley, your wife. For a reason I'll never understand, she fell in love with you. And she's so madly in love she accepted to change her whole life in a blink for some bloke she met not a year ago. And guess what? Now she carries your name and your child. And your brother will always be with you. He is a part of you just like you were a part of him."

"How do you do it? Keep going on knowing you will outlive almost anyone you meet."

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Youkais can basically live forever but do you know why don't we? We get tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters. Tired of watching the world moving on. But I try to live every day like it's the last with the people I love. If I'm lucky, I'll have Kagome for another century and Inuyasha for a couple more. Their memories will always be with me, just like Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kaede, Otou-sama and Okaa-sama. And I'll honor them having the best of what life brings to me. I'm sure Fred wants it from you too. You must know how proud he is for what you accomplished."

"You are right. Who knows for how long it will last and yet I'm here as an expectador instead of the protagonist. I'm glad Kagome have someone like you as a friend. I even dare to say I'm glad to have you as my friend."

"Don't put yourself too high," Shippou teased. "But any man that makes the one I see as my second mom happy can call me a friend. As long it stays that way."

* * *

 ** _Almost 400 reviews. I can't believe it! I'm so happy! OMG!_**

 ** _I can't thank you enough! Your feedback is my motivation!_**

 ** _Please, keep sending me your sweet words!_**


	62. But You

Chapter Sixty-Two - But You

The magic didn't vanish the following hours, leaving them with a problem. Fred didn't want to be isolated at the country house. He wanted to see his shop, his old flat, the dirty streets of London, eat food just for the joy of eating, because he needed no nourishing but magic to 'survive'. The problem was: Fred Weasley was quite a known celebrity. Even now, people still asked for him when passing through the joke shop. If the situation was different, he could easily go disguised as George, as they had done so many times. They had to come up with a cover that won't blow out if he suddenly disappeared.

"If you had the chance to be anyone in this world, who would you be?" asked Kagome.

"I don't want to be anyone else, I like to be me."

"You can be anyone else-"

"But me. I know, I understand. But who can I be? I only know how to be myself. And George, when it was needed."

"We can change your face just a little for people don't mistake you for… yourself," said Shippou. "A new haircut, the skin a few shades darker with makeup, or lighter, your choice. With green lenses, you can easily go as my relative. We put on some beard to hide the shape of your face and shazam! I guess that's the closest we can do to change you without having to resort to magic. Or I can make a charm and get it done."

"Magic. This is it." They all agreed. "It's so exciting! Breaking the rules again, that's my thing. And you know what's the best? They can't arrest me because, well, I'm dead."

"You have the whole world of death-related humor before you, you go for this?"

Kagome, George, and Fred cracked upon Shippou's statement. Shippou's face told them he didn't understand the reason for their laughter. George imagined how would it be to have Kagome and Shippou with him and Fred back in his Hogwarts time. He could see himself and Kagome sneaking out on empty classrooms; Shippou using his illusions on pranks. Would she be jealous of the girls of his Quidditch Team? He knew he would be of any other male who dared to hit on her.

"We are not getting you a Green Card, so just pick up a name and we will tell anyone who asks that's who you are. From my experience, people grow suspicious only when you try too hard for things to make sense. Real life doesn't make sense."

"And it makes even less when some kitsune decides to just meddle." a not so new voice said. Where she came from, George didn't know, but right in the same room as them was the old Mrs. Hallewell. But not the OLD Mrs. Hallewell that checked upon Kagome a few weeks ago. She was standing with her back straight, her eyes no longer tired from many years of living.

"Great- Great Grandmother," muttered Shippou. "What a surprise having you here. I thought dinosaurs were extinct."

"Your favors with me are running low, fox. Are you sure you want to test your luck?"

"Of-Of course not, Great Grandmother. I apologize." the tails that a few moments before were swinging happily on his back was now laid down and stiff.

George wondered more about who this lady was because he couldn't imagine Shippou withdrawn so much under someone's presence.

"I am the mother of all Kitsunes if that answers your question. I came to this place in the minds and hearts of my sons and daughters many generations ago. In other lands, I was called Inari-sama. Here, you may call me Great Grandmother or Mrs. Hallewell." her expression softened when she turned to Kagome. "And it's always a pleasure to visit such a faithful servant."

When her face changed, the atmosphere of the room changed too, as if a weight he didn't know that was on his shoulders was lifted. Even the birds outside started to chirp again.

"Mrs. Hall- Great Grandmother, what brings your holy self here?" asked Kagome.

"You know this answer, my child. What you did, what the three of you did is very serious. I cannot overlook such a profanity done by my servants. One of the reasons for my staying among the wizards is to prevent them from learning this kind of powerful and dangerous art. However, I'm a caring mother and I'll always look after my children, no matter the shape they have. I'll give you time, Fred Weasley, but this privilege will have a price."

* * *

 ** _Thank you for your lovely words!_**

 ** _Fred cannot stay forever, unfortunately :'(_**

 ** _I hope you liked it! Please, tell me what you think._**

 ** _See you soon!_**


	63. Time

**Chapter Sixty-Three - Time**

"What price?" asked George. Had not his brother paid enough? What could be more valuable than his own life? Sure, it wasn't like he had sacrificed his existence for someone. Still, he fought in war all the same.

"Fred, my child, I'm giving you eight days. By noon on the day of your name, the magic will vanish. Not a minute sooner or later. Use your time wisely. I warn you no one outside your close family can recognize you or else the spell will immediately wear off. And your soul will immediately enter the reincarnation cycle by the eighth day, your next life waits for you. I cannot let you give bad examples to the other souls. Imagine the mayhem if all of them have a nosy friend to rely on." George didn't really understand the concept of reincarnation but Kagome did and George saved his questions for later. Also, it was just like them to give bad examples even in the afterlife.

"'The day of your name'? You are watching too much Game of Thrones, Grandmother."

"I'm old, not outdated, boy."

"Fair enough, Granny," said Fred. The informality earned him a slap on the back of the head, courtesy of his sister-in-law. "Er-" he cleared his throat. "Thank you, Great Grandmother. It's more than I deserve."

"Tie all of your knots, my child. Not many have a second chance or a fox full of mischief willing to break several rules. And one of your brothers might need a bit more attention than the rest of your family. And I'm not talking about your twin."

It was no secret to George she was referring to Percy. It took him over a year to be over Fred's passing but Percy, being the one to hold him on his last breath after years of a stranded relationship, still had a hard time to come to terms with his passing. Every time they saw each other, George could feel the weight of the guilt that was eating him from inside out. He hoped after these eight days he will have his brother back. No matter how much he picked on him when they were younger, he loved him dearly and missed his presence.

When Ms. Hallewell left, Shippou went to his workshop to prepare a charmed finger band to conceal Fred's features. It took him no more than half an hour and George didn't like the results. Not that it wasn't an impressive work but because Fred wasn't his mirror image anymore and he had to force himself to remember that Fred was dead, no matter if his physical presence that moment said otherwise. Kagome must have felt his discomfort because she squeezed his hand and he felt a flux of magic clouding his eyes. The next time he opened them, the charm was no longer in place even though Fred still wore the ring.

"I hate concealment charms too," whispered Kagome on his ear. "I don't see that much resemblance. Why did people mix you two? I really got the better-looking twin, I must say. And the most charming too. Don't give me this smug smirk or I'll take that back."

* * *

 _ **Posting a few hours earlier because I'm rooting for my country on Summer Olympic Games! Go, Marta! Brazil loves you!**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry to disappoint those who wished for Fred to stay for a bit more.**_

 _ **Please, tell me what you think!**_


	64. Friends II

_**Chapter Sixty-Four - Friends II**_

George never hated working. It was hard to hate something that you dreamed about half of your life. During his time of depression, he may have despised going there and loathed the thought that maybe he would have to hire someone to replace his dead brother to help him on the backstage. They always worked like this: Fred was the creativity and he was the brains. No, his brother wasn't dumb, he was just smarter than him. Period. However, spending the last, definitely the last, week of his brother existence on the living world stuck behind the counter of his joke shop was hitting on his nerves.

Kagome offered to take care of the things since he gave Verity the day off as he asked her to run things from Wednesday to Friday to give him time to take care of last minute issues with his mother and in-laws, but he refused. She was still learning about this products and it would be a risk if anything happened while he was away. No, not now or in a million years.

So, yes, he was stuck behind the counter with a pout and a frown marring his face. At least he wasn't the only one suffering because since Fred didn't want to stay alone at his home for the day, Kagome took him to shopping with her. Not only she needed a dress for the weekend but also she was running low on clothes that fit on her ever growing belly. They would be back before lunch but George still had at least one hour of suffering alone.

The bell on the door rang, announcing the arrival of a client. A couple crossed the door. Two people he hadn't seen in some time, one of them he wasn't really looking forward meeting now. Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan, his old schoolmates stopped in front of him. Angelina had on her sweetest smile and George wished she hadn't. Even before left Hogwarts, she was paying him extra attention and back then he may have enjoyed it a bit. She was gorgeous, a great quidditch player, his friend for years and he, well, was a teenager driven by mischief and hormones. Nothing beyond some heavy make out sessions but she always signaled wanting more. For him, more meant four walls and a bed but he knew that for her it was dating and compromise. Too focused on his dream, he tried not to feed her expectations. Over the years she tried to keep in touch but he kept her away, only meeting occasionally on the streets. To be honest he hadn't thought about her at all since the Battle and he only hoped she had moved on.

"George, it's so good to see you again." She sounded genuinely happy.

"Yeah, mate, when Katie said she saw you working again we didn't believe her. I mean, how could you be back and not tell me, your best mate?" Way to go, Jordan, launching the guilt train on the poor one-eared man.

"Things had been hectic around here, mate. I hadn't got a day off since I came back." It wasn't exactly a lie. "But I'm sure we can schedule something, next week maybe."

"I would love to spend some time with you, Georgie," said Angelina as she leaned over the counter. George gave a step back and promptly put both of his hands over the top, his wedding band shining on his finger, but apparently the former quidditch captain hadn't got the message. "I can drop by some time."

"Lee and you can show anytime but I don't live here anymore. But it's better if you send an owl first, Kagome doesn't like surprise visitors." Especially because they liked to spend the day in pajamas doing Netflix marathons whenever he didn't have work to do and Kagome didn't feel like going out.

"Who's Kagome? Your roommate?" Maybe Lee hadn't got the message about his engagement too.

"I hear my name," said Kagome as she emerged from the storage, she must have used the back door or Fred apparated with her here. She was holding a box and alone. Fred's whereabouts was a question he saved for later.

"This is Kagome Weasley, my wife. Love, this is Angelina Johnson and the is Lee Jordan. I told you about them." Even if he didn't, she would know anyway.

"Wife… since when..." George read the unspoken words on Angelina's lips and felt a bit bad for her.

"Wife, wow, that's... Unexpected, mate." Lee sent an apologetic glance to Angelina. "Congratulations! But I'm taking a personal offense from my lack of invitation."

"This is our lucky day because I just have the invitations here with me. We hadn't a party back then because we saved the celebration so George's friends could attend too." She opened the box and picked two envelopes. "Here. I know it's a bit sudden but I hope you can make it."

"You bet we will. Right, Angelina?"

"Huh? Yeah, right." Her voice was low and uncertain but she smiled anyway. She'd been always very mature. Maybe now she will finally give Lee a chance.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your support!**_

 ** _No Fred here but we will have a lot of him next!_**

 ** _Please, send me your words! They are my mental food!_**


	65. WW

**Chapter Sixty-Five - WW**

Fred was pacing around the living room. His hands crossed on his back and the face was frozen in a sullen expression. George wasn't sure if he was trying to dig a hole on his floor or hatch an egg on Pokémon Go. Whatever his reasons were, it was getting on his nerves. He was the one to suggest inviting Percy over.

"I want to bring peace to him as soon as possible", he said. "It kills me to know he still suffers from something he had no power to prevent." That's what everyone told Percy over and over again. After some time, he stopped talking about the subject and simply walks away whenever someone mentions it. George couldn't blame him, though, as he basically moved to another country for the same reasons.

Percy was bringing his fiancée, Audrey. Kagome would be responsible for distracting her while Percy and Fred talk, they couldn't risk her figuring out Fred's presence and ruining his remaining time. They couldn't just invite Percy without her. Not only it would be extremely rude, as Kagome pointed, but also put the elder brother in an uncomfortable situation. Audrey must be a very nice lass - she liked Percy enough to marry him, it said a lot in George's book.

At six, Percy and Audrey arrived. Audrey Wong was her name, a muggle-born half American, half Korean woman that Percy met while traveling to the US to discuss improvements on the Floo Network. Her short black hair was cut in a very modern style and she wore colorful clothes - her shirt was about the same shade of Red as Percy's hair and later Kagome commented finding it a very cute touch. In other words, she was Percy's complete opposite.

"Perce, it's good to see you," George extended his hand to greet Percy but as pulled in a tight embrace, which he returned with the same strength.

"Glad to see you too, George. This is-"

"Audrey Wong, soon-to-be Audrey Wong-Weasley. Wong-Weasley sounds nice, don't you think? You were the only Weasley I hadn't met yet. Well, now you and your wife." She talked in a fast pace. "I'm sorry for your loss. Molly talks a lot about you and Fred. Kagome is a Japanese name. Do you know it means bird cage? Where's future mommy? I've heard she's a muggleborn-"

"Calm down, Addie. Catch a breath and let him say something."

"Kagome is fussing over the clothes and cursing me for making her feet swollen. We have a last minute guest," George said as he walked them to the kitchen. "Francis Underwood. Percy. Miss Wong. I'm getting Kagome if you excuse me."

"Francis Underwood, like in House of Cards?" Was the last thing George heard before entering his bedroom. Just like he never imagined, Percy found himself a significant other that likes to talk a lot, which is good. Her face and voice were familiar, he just didn't remember where from.

* * *

 ** _A lot of work and a couple assignments from college prevented me from updating last week._**

 ** _Please, send me your words, suggestions and everything!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**


	66. Joke

**Chapter Sixty-Six - Joke**

"Oh my God, it's Audrey Wong!" exclaimed the pregnant Miko as she entered the room. George looked at her, his face not betraying his confusion. Fred was also not understanding the reason for such outburst. "The only female on American National League of Legends Team. She has, I don't know, a million followers on YouTube."

"Reaching the second million," corrected Audrey.

League of Legends, George remembered the thousands of times his brother in law mentioned the game and how much it was a fever around the world and how much DoTA sucked in comparison - though he, particularly, preferred the latter.

" The LoL-litha, George. Souta will go crazy when he sees you. I lost the count of times he spent his afternoon watching your videos. I bet he will tell all of his friends we are family now." To George, it seemed Kagome was just as much excited.

"Percy is marrying a YouTube celebrity. That's... great," whispered Fred in George's ear. "What's YouTube?" George promised to explain later.

Along the dinner, they found that Audrey simply completed Percy. Any awkwardness vanished as soon she opened her mouth. She was open minded, outspoken, a bit of tomboy, talked a lot - she probably said more words in two hours than Perce in a year and the fact said Weasley wasn't showing any drop of irritation said how much he cared for her.

"My mom doesn't like magic, she insists if you can't reproduce it on a computer, it's not safe. She's more into technology, working as a programmer since she finished high school. She wanted me to marry a Korean genius from MIT. I'm not sure what she will think about Perce."

"I wasn't aware of that." Percy was soundly offended. "What have you told her about me?"

"I said you were half British."

"She'll be very surprised to find the other half is British too." Percy. Making a joke. The Hell weather just dropped a few degrees.

"I think she won't mind that much now that there's a Miko in the family. She believed all wizards are atheists. Father was a Shaman back in South Korea and now teaches Religious Studies at the community college in my hometown. They tend to like people with a religious past."

As Kagome and Audrey engaged in a conversation about religion, technology, YouTube and other things muggles had interest, George saw Fred going to the baby's room and saw it as the perfect opportunity to talk with Perce. Kagome winked at him when he stood up. He asked Percy to follow him using a random excuse. They had it planned and rehearsed it several times, but Percy's reaction was always the incognita. As soon they entered, George used the Imperturbable Charm, just in case things get loud.

Percy eyed his brother and the disguised Fred suspiciously. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I promise it's not," answered George. They agreed earlier to let him make the speech and Fred would follow his lead. Percy gave them a hard glare and nodded very slightly. George took the hint and resumed his talk. "I know we were never the, hmm, best of brothers. Fred and I used every opportunity to pick on you."

"Make fun of your good grades."

"Tease your achievements."

"Shame your academic choices."

"Critic your professional goals."

"Anyway, what we wanted for you to know is that we are very proud of you and under all the teasing, or bullying, that's the word muggles use, and now I know it's not nice and you deserve years of apologies, your determination inspired us to follow our dreams."

"'We'? Who are 'we'? Who are YOU? You talk like we are lifelong acquaintances but I've never seen your before, mate." Percy's face showed confusion, tension, uncertainty, maybe hope. He seemed to be connecting the dots but wasn't jumping to conclusions. "I don't know what prank you tried to pull, George, but I thought you were better than this. I'm leaving."

"Wait, Perce-!"

"Percy Ignatius Weasley! It's rude to give your back to the dead! I'll make you eat a dozen puking pastilles if you touch that knob."

* * *

 ** _Thank you so_** ** _much for your reviews. I loved all of them! You have no idea how much it means to me when you say that you liked my fanfic!_**

 ** _Please, keep sending me your words!_**


	67. Amends

Chapter Sixty-Seven - Amends

Percy's line of vision was switching from one twin to the other that wasn't supposed to be there. George's older brother was never a hard person to read. No matter how much he tried, the twins always managed to get under his skin and that's why George found so unpleasant not be able to see what was going inside his head.

A few minutes before, Fred removed the charm and they explained - almost - the situation and that he was the first outside the ones who planned it (and George himself) that was aware of his presence. What followed was silence. The sound of the curtains being lifted from the outside wind was the only thing heard inside the room besides their own breaths.

"This is too much, even for you." Percy wasn't aware of the youkai's existence. They agreed, under the twins protest, that Kagome was responsible for the ritual since she was under Japanese Laws and, if anything happened, she could claim unknowingness of the rules forbidding the use of Miko magic in Europe (if there was any). Also, Shippou was a Ministry worker and it would cause issues if he was caught having a hand on it. "This is wrong on so many levels that I'm not surprised it's coming from you. Fred and George causing trouble in this and the other world. Typical."

"Coming from you, we'd say it's a compliment."

"Some may think this way. Well, what do you need me for? To cover this- this- whatever it is? Why hadn't you told mum and dad?"

"We will."

"But we wanted to talk to you first."

"Without them."

"To thank you for being there with me, with us. Until the very end."

"Even after the years where our relationship was strained, it was you with him."

"It might sound like it was always Fred and George but you were there too, even more than Bill."

"Or Charlie."

"Okay, I got it. You are mocking me. It never grows old, huh? Now, what do you need me for?" Percy clearly wasn't getting the message.

"Do you really believe we wouldn't call you unless it was to ask for something?" Asked George. Percy nodded. "That's the problem. You are always so- so- hard headed! Can't you just not be guarded for one second?"

"What do you expect from me, George? If you are the real George. After everything I've heard here I'm second guessing if I'm even here. So you think it was easy to have Fred's limp body in my arms? To hear his last laugh, his last breath? You lost your twin that day, but I lost a brother. Ginny, Ron, Bill and Charlie too. Mum and Dad lost a son. Then, out of blue, you disappeared, not a word for a week. Shut up, this is my time to talk. Mum didn't sleep or eat until you owled us to announce your sabbatical time in Japan. We understood. We saw your struggle over the year. Then you came back with a full package. Married, with a child on the way. And you made amends with Mum, she's over the heels with the prospect of having two grandchildren in less than a year. You visited Bill, invited Mum and Dad over, had lunch with Charlie too. But never me. We were never that close. So you'll have to excuse me if I find it hard to believe that you called me here just for the sake of brotherly camaraderie."

George looked at his twin, who stared back at him then at Percy. Both were at fault for not showing their brother how much he meant to them. Somehow, they thought he would see their teasing as their way of paying him attention. Not the better way, for sure. And it hadn't worked.

"Captain Forgotten here," said Fred. "Can't you - we - just put it in the past? We were kids, then George wasn't able to deal correctly with the outcome of the war. And for Merlin's sake, I think it turned for the best. You, Percy, found a girl who magically made you openly talk about feelings. George married someone with the weirdest of friends. Everything is fine now. Please? My last wish."

"Friends?" Said George. It was more like a beg than a question.

Percy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Fred bit his lower lip in apprehension. George's right hand was hanging in the air, waiting.

The taller Wesley embraced the twins at the same time, his wide arms capturing them in a big hug. "Brothers."

* * *

 _ **No excuses but college plus work!**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter too! Please, send me your words!**_

 _ **Thank you all who commented, followed and favorited while I was away. The reason I keep writing is your feedback!**_


	68. What He Sees

_**This will be one of the few chapters that aren't from George's POV._

 **Chapter Sixty-Eight - What He Sees**

Fred sunk in the bathtub and thanked again the turn of events that made his brother meet his now wife. Certainly, it has a lot, maybe everything, to do with his death but he wouldn't pick on tiny details. Despite having to wash before entering, ( _'The water is for relaxation, not cleaning,'_ said his sister-in-law several times before he took his first bath) the combination of scented herbs and steaming water made him feel like nothing in the world was more important than that single moment. He immersed himself more, leaving only his head resting on a towel on the rim of the tub, and closed his eyes.

Being dead has its perks. He didn't have to worry about tomorrow or any day ahead. He was doing what he never could while alive that was figuring out every muggle thing he could. He now understood his father's fascination with them! And all the amazing tech Kagome brought from Japan was a huge plus. George was studying them and some great new products will come.

Over the days he felt down only once when he saw the wedding pictures. At first, he thought it was because he would never have it but then Fred realized two things. First, he wasn't there with George and second, it made no difference. George moved on with his life. He now had his own to take care, with a little one on the oven already and if she got any of her parents' beauty and charm, his niece will be breathtaking. And he wouldn't be there to witness it.

Fred completely submerged for a few seconds. The sound of water filling his ears and clearing his mind. The bittersweet taste still on his mouth but no longer the bothering ache in his magically revived chest. George was happy and he couldn't be more pleased. He might not be physically there anymore but his memory would stay with him forever. He even got to talk to Percy. Reasons for him to go back to his final rest satisfied.

Walking back to the guests' room, Fred crossed the half-open door of the master bedroom and saw George and Kagome both dressed in the Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes purple robes. He thought about asking the reason for it but before he could knock muffled voices stopped him. He could hear whispered _'Miss Higurashi'_ and _'Mr Weasley'_ followed by long sighs.

He changed his mind and followed the path to his room. Leave his brother and sister-in-law with their foreplay in peace.

* * *

Well... sorry for the lack of update. I'm college free until March and I'll update all of my fanfics soon

Hope you liked it! Please, send me your opinion!

And ** _Merry Christmas!_**


	69. Waiting

**Chapter Sixty Nine - Waiting**

The newest branch of the Weasley family and the not so living twin were having a muggle day at the Airport. Mama Higurashi and Souta decided to not wait for Grandpa and his hypothetical portkey. The Elder Higurashi wasn't fond of flying and refused to rely on something heavier than air to cross half the globe. They hoped his friends manage to prepare the transportation in time.

George's in-laws were supposed to land early in the morning. Kagome, missing her family, barely got any sleep even after hours of his attention and by the sunrise was already hurrying them out of the bed. With only a few left with Fred and having his pregnant wife to care and pamper, George decided to close his shop for the week and give Verity some very deserved - and wanted, if her reaction was any indication - vacations. She was more than welcome to join the festivities but he highly doubted the was still in the country.

However, the fly was late due and the trio was waiting for over two hours already. Fred's excitation over the unknown place had already died and now only boredom remained. The display informed they would wait for at least half an hour more. Kagome woke up with her feet swollen and a hurting back so a walk wasn't an option.

When thirty minutes turned into an hour, the tiredness took over the Asian woman and she fell asleep with her head resting on George's shoulder. She grabbed his arms and snuggled on him until she found a position to comfortably place her four-month belly.

George looked at her in adoration for this little human brought him so much happiness and was carrying now the most special gift someone can receive. Carefully, he moved a lock of hair that insisted on tickling her small nose. He didn't realize he kept staring her until Fred cleared his throat.

"I'm here too, you know. And you," he pointed his index finger to the couple, "better remember that we are having guests or else they would witness the torrid romance between a saleswoman and her boss. Oh, now you are flushing? Remember to lock the door next time, maybe cast an Imperturbable Charm too. I doubt either of you knows how not to be so loud."

"Are you jealous, my dear brother?" George grinned in a very foxy way. "I can talk to Kagome about giving you a goodbye gift and we can sha- Ouch! It was a jo- Ouch! Okay, look but don't tou- Fine! I'll stop. I'm sorry, mate, I tried." Fred dismissed it with a wave of his hand. George leaned his head to place a kiss on his wife's temple and whisper in her ear. "Remember who shares the bed with you, koishii. And you happen to talk a lot in your sleep."

He felt her cheeks warming and she used his chest to hide her embarrassment. It wasn't her fault Fred was so good looking and happened to be his exactly like him. She knew and he knew it was only a tease. If there's a single thing he would never share with anyone was her.

* * *

 _A bit later than I expected but here it is!_ _I hope you enjoy it!_

 _ **Happy New Year**! See you next week (hopefully!)_

 _Please, send me your words! They mean the world to me!_


	70. Too Observant

_**My thanks to Breannae Malfoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 70 - Too Observant**

Kagome was snoring softly when the voice announced their desired flight was landing. As if he wasn't lucky enough, the passengers would use a gate located on the other side of the airport. George tapped his wife's shoulder to wake her up. However, being in such an awkward position had left her limbs numb and she almost fell in her hurry to stand. Have it not been for Fred's quick reaction, a pregnant Asian woman would kiss the floor. Still not feeling her legs, Kagome asked him to meet her family. He got to the gate right in time.

Mrs. Higurashi greeted him with a warm and motherly hug. Even back when they first met she never failed to make him feel welcome. 'Is this a Higurashi thing?', he wondered. Back when he first saw Kagome in her pink kitten costume her presence was like the breeze after a storm. He mentioned it once and she said her Miko powers react regardless of her motivations. Her powers caused her dreams that had brought them together. George often wondered, had Fred not died in the battle of Hogwarts, how fate would have worked to make them meet. He refused to think of the possibility of never knowing his dearly beloved.

"Where's my sister?" asked Souta, "Is she already so big she can't pass through the door?"

George bit inside his cheek to hold back a chuckle. Like Kagome predicted the previous night, Souta's first comment was about her current weight. Mrs. Higurashi repressed him, who just hid behind George for safety. Boys will be boys, Molly always says.

His brother-in-law was a sweet kid. Ron's straightforwardness mixed with his and Fred's charisma and humor in a Japanese package. If he ever attended Hogwarts, George bet he would be put in Slytherin. The cunning little bastard knew how to turn the events into his favor, but sometimes he was too smart for his own good.

"Isn't your twin brother dead?" George nodded. Kagome came to them, too anxious to wait, and dragged a disguised Fred with her. "What is he doing here then?"

* * *

 _Wow, 70 chapters! I can't believe it!_

 _Thank you all who read and review! You are my reason to keep going!_


	71. Apprehension

_**Chapter Seventy-One - Apprehension**_

* * *

"What are you talking about, Souta? They are nothing alike," Kagome tried to dissuade him. "Shall we go? My feet are killing me."

"Wait, actually…" Souta ignored his sister. A hand on his chin, he made his best Sherlock Holmes pose. "Hmm, this is fox magic. There's something ancient about how this body is held together." He poked Fred's exposed skin. "Dark magic without malicious intentions, very impressive. Who did this? I know there aren't many kitsune still around."

George was cold sweating. Everything was ruined and he couldn't really blame his brother-in-law for seeing beyond the illusion. Yet he couldn't prevent the murderous thoughts that filled his mind. Fred looked like he already accepted his impending doom and was answering the boy with resignation, waiting for when the last spark of life would leave him.

It didn't happen on their way home. The trip was silent after George explained to Mother Higurashi what was going on but asked her not to tell Souta, he didn't want to make the boy feel guilty. Kagome spent the entire time biting her lower lip, holding back the traitorous tears that threatened to fall. The hormones making her even more emotional. George kept her in a tight embrace, letting his own emotions flow through her eyes.

On the other hand, Fred was enjoying his last moments chatting with the young Priest. Souta had a loose mouth and talked about everything and anything. He shared things about his family, friends, his training. The Wizarding society in Japan and how they count on holy families to bless their events. Fred couldn't suppress a laugh when told about how clueless George was when trying to mingle with the guests of Hojo and Ayumi's wedding pretending to be a muggle and failing miserably. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi soon joined the Roast George session and he forgot for a moment about his distress.

"Ne, Johji-no-Nii-chan, why is there a kekkai, a barrier, down the street?" asked Souta, leaning against the balcony while Kagome and her mother organized their things in the guest room. Fred locked himself in the spare room right after they got home.

"Barrier? Oh, must be the Leaky Cauldron. There you can get to Diagon Alley, the most magical place in London, mate. Every first year will go there to get their school supplies. There's an Owlery, quidditch supplies, the best for ice cream too! That's also where your sister and I work, less than a ten minutes walk from here. Brilliant, isn't it?"

"And the view is spectacular too," a new voice added. George and Souta turned and saw, floating in lotus position a few feet from the balcony, a humanoid red fox. For some unexplainable reason, George knew it was Mrs. Hallewell and knew what it meant.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for all of your support!_

 _I planned to post this a long time ago but life had other plans! I got sick and had an emergency surgery, followed by a side effect of the anesthesia that made me not able to sit or stand without having a killer headache. I'm much better now and can go back to writing!_

 _To the guest review: I wish I could reply you properly! Why don't you create an account? ;) I haven't watched IY in forever too, only recently I decided to check the Final Act but I'm still in Episode 10 (I'm still recovering from Kagura!) I'm not giving up anytime soon!_

 _Thank you again for all the reviews! They are my food! You don't want to leave a recovering person to starve, do you? Please, review!_

 _See you soon!_


	72. Plural

**Chapter Seventy-Two - Plural**

"Wow, a real Kami! Onii-chan, it's a Kami, right? I thought Onne-chan was mocking me but it's real! Why does Kagome have all the fun? I'll take over the shrine and she's the one to meet Gods! Not fair!" The fox looked amused, licking its paws with a foxy grin stamping its features. "Won't the neighbors see it sitting in the air like that? There isn't an illusion placed around here, you know?"

"You know so little, my young Priest. Haven't you met youkai and wizards, would you believe there's a fox outside a window? They won't see if they don't believe, and even if they see, they won't believe either. Humans - muggles - are silly like this."

"That explains why nothing is said when an Owl drops things here," George mused. "Not that it would be too hard to come with an excuse. Fred and I used to dismiss mum all the time so she wouldn't find out about our experiments in the bedroom. Ew, not that kind of experiments, little brother. That I saved for your sister."

Souta made a face that that showed all of his disgust from the images that filled his preteen mind. "Argh, I'm not hungry anymore."

"You won't say it in a few years," Fred mocked Souta, having joined them not long ago. "Our brother Ron used to turn his nose whenever he saw someone snogging. Then he dated a very affectionate bird and… he's still Ron." George mimicked his shrug.

Great Grandmother, showing a pair of glistening fangs through a toothy foxy grin, extended a paw in Fred's direction. "Freddie, my lovely Freddie, you know why this old Kami is here, right? It's time."

Fred sighed slowly. Biting inside his cheeks, he sent George an apologetic look then looked back down. His body trembled, his fists grabbed the rail so tight his knuckles turned white. "It's not fair, you knew Souta would get it in a blink, didn't you? There should be an exception for Holy beings!"

Mrs. Hallewell retracted the extended limb. The fox's tail swung from side to side in an excited rhythm. "You can't bend the rules to your benefit, my boy, that's exclusive to me. Now, let's go, I don't have all the time in the world. Wait, I have, but I'm too old to wait."

"Fred's right! It's wasn't our mistake! It's not his fault my brother-in-law cannot be cheated by a charm. And Kagome is already so upset. She didn't even pray when we got home today, so sad she is. how disappointed she will be that all of Shippou and hers efforts were wasted. That will be terrible for the baby too, you know? We might even have to cancel the party, I doubt Kagome will be in the mood for it anytime soon."

The fox immediately landed and transfigured to the form of the old Mrs. Halliwell George saw at the Burrow. Her hands cupped her cheeks, her eyes full of worry. "Not the babies! My poor babies shouldn't suffer! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! You insufferable brat! It was supposed only to keep you on your track, I never planned to really carry on with the threat. Why didn't you tell them, Fred? I should punish you for worrying my child! Where's my priestess? I must check the babies!" The woman said already walking in the direction of the master bedroom.

George knew he would be upset later for Fred keeping this huge piece of information from him. He also knew there would be a payback on his part for making him almost have kittens out of worry and sadness. But only one thing, a single word that was said twice, that kicked his senses. He tried to reason that he must have heard wrong, or that she means the baby and Kagome but that made little sense since she referred Kagome as 'child'. He turned to Souta and Fred, both holding question mark expressions on their faces. "Am I crazy or did she really say babi _es_?"

* * *

 _Thank you so much for your reviews! I cherish every single one!_

 _I hope you liked this chapter too! Please, tell me your opinions!_

 _For anon: I hope you recover your account or create a new one! ;)_

 _See you next time! Xxxx_


	73. Confident

_Trying to get back to a schedule... Didn't take so long this time ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Three - Confident**

"You must have heard wrong." George went after Mrs. Hallewell since neither Souta or Fred understood clearly what she said. When he got there, the Kami was already gone, leaving a relieved pregnant Miko merrily talking to her mother. He shared his suspicions and was answered with doubtful looks. "It's not possible. We have four ultrasounds and none of them indicated the presence of a second heartbeat. And the Great Grandmother would have told me sooner, don't you think? Anyway, she told to not worry too much. If anything happens, she will be glad to wipe some memories."

While it did make sense, George wasn't as confident as Kagome when it came to muggle technology. He would be the first to point out how much the wizards were missing by disregarding muggles as lower beings but he wouldn't dare to say they were completely reliable.

"Stop brooding, will you?" said Kagome. He didn't know when Ms. Higurashi vacated the room but they were alone now. She pulled him to sit by her side on the bed. "Is it really a problem if there are two or more babies?" She wasn't looking at him, focusing instead on her noticeable baby bump. "I know the whole pregnancy was unexpected, we are young, we aren't together for that long, we should've been more-"

"Don't even finish that. Don't you dare." He was kneeling in front of her, drying the heartbreaking tears that dared to fall. Kagome had her eyes closed, the salty water cascading from the corner of her eyes. What he said must have sounded awful in her ears and he didn't even remember saying anything so bad. It wasn't like he didn't want children. For Merlin's pants, if he could, he would father a full Quidditch team, reserves and all. If instead of one at a time, they came in pairs or trios, it would be harder but they would manage it. His mother would be overloaded with Bill's son or daughter soon plus his own princess, but they could invite Ms. Higurashi to stay for some time or he could work from home like he did back in Japan to take care of their babies. Together, they would make it work. "Kagome, love, look at me. There, even puff and red I love your eyes and your whole self. Especially when this whole self is laying in our bed in nothing but bed-sheets. And already love with our little girl, or girls, or boy and girl, or whatever different sets of babies are growing in you. You, this family, is everything I've dreamed about. Everything is perfect. The timing is perfect. You are perfect. I couldn't have found a better wife and mother to my children."

* * *

 _Just a bit of bonding moments because I was missing some Kagome here!_

 _Hope you enjoyed! Thank you all for your amazing reviews! Please, keep sending them!_


	74. P is for Past and for Present

_Thanks to my lioness sister Rachel Tooley for helping me!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Four - P is fo** **r Past and for Present**

George knew Percy was upset. It was stamped on his face. But what was the fun in making a surprise to his family if there was no surprise in it? Obviously, the fact a dead man, his twin, would attend his wedding would be enough of a surprise, but that's beside the point.

The Disillusionment charm was in place, hiding him. Fred has his hair perfectly combed to hide the fact he had both ears. The prank would work either if they realize it wasn't George with them or not.

The dinner happened on the same day of Mrs. Higurashi's arrival. After a stressful morning came an uneventful afternoon dedicated to plan and prepare for the upcoming event. The schedule was tight and Percy suggested to just open up to the whole family at once. For some cosmic alignment, or Easter Holidays, all the members were available that same night. Also, Mrs. Higurashi calming presence and Souta's chaotic one would help to lighten any moods.

"Do you want to give mum a heart attack?! I never agreed to help you with a prank!"

"It was a democracy!" rebounded the twins.

"And who in the bloody hell agreed with this?"

"George and I, of course," said Fred.

"Souta conceded it's a great introduction," added George.

"Mama H chose to abstain."

"Kagome didn't want to be involved."

"Majority won!"

Percy removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. George knew he was rethinking his decision to help them to smooth their mother but it was too late now. He also doubted Percy wouldn't hold his promise. He might have teased his older brother all of their lives but if there's something they could never say about Percy was that he wasn't truthful to his word, even when he was wrong, but that George preferred not to mention or remember.

"Mum's going to kill us three before the night ends. Why do I always get myself in these situations?" Percy murmured to himself but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Isn't that what people always cry about? Not being able to say goodbye to their loved ones? It's the perfect opportunity to do so," said Souta, who, until then, was only a spectator. The other three looked at the teen. "Everyone will eventually die, the only difference in this situation is that they will know how and when. Isn't it better this way?"

There was an unconformable silence in the room followed by the burst of laughs coming from the dead man himself. Fred couldn't control the tears coming from his eyes and he had to sit down before his knees failed him. Soon, Percy joined him.

George sat by Souta's side and whispered, "Thank you." When Souta only raised an eyebrow, he completed. "Percy was there with him in his last moments, it's to him he said his last words. We had to fight him to make Percy let go of his body so we could treat his injuries. He was never the same after that and this means a closure to him more than to anyone else."

"When Kagome graduated from high school," said Souta without context. "She spent several days sitting in front of the Bone-Eater Well. One day, mom asked me to clean the well house and I saw in the bottom of the well several letters she send to her friends in the past. She told them how was her life in those three years and how much she would miss them but she couldn't wait for the magic to come back to life. Kagome never looked back after that. My sister had to tell goodbye to the wind because she had no other option. You have a chance very few ever had or ever will have. Don't let them waste the opportunity with grief and regrets."

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry for the delay!_

 _I'm working on my other WIPs because they waited for long enough! Please, keep sending me your thoughts!_


	75. F is for Fred and for Family

Thanks to Rachel Tooley and bellared245 for helping me with this piece!

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Five - F is for Fred and for Family**

Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron, Charlie, Percy, Fleur and Bill, Arthur and Molly, the Weasley family and the ones not yet official but already considered family was present. If you add George and Kagome, the Higurashi's seemed so little, even if somehow Grandpa managed to arrive right on time, they would still be greatly outnumbered.

It was supposed to be something simple, drinks and snacks in a relaxing atmosphere. The family would know where George was starting his new life and Kagome would have the chance to meet his family and friends again under better circumstances. Obviously, it did not meet Molly's expectations.

Everyone arrived at the same time, carrying food, beverages and ice cream for dessert. His mother has also brought some souvenirs for Mrs. Higurashi and Souta, who reciprocated with their own omiyage, Japanese sweets and other goods.

All seats taken, George felt a wave of nostalgia at the scene. The golden trio sat together, Charlie and Ginny talked about quidditch, his father, Percy, and Bill shared news on the Ministry. The new additions were Kagome and Fleur talking happily about women things, his mother and mother-in-law sharing plans for future family gatherings, and Souta taking so many pictures he could probably make a movie after.

Something, someone, was missing, though.

"Why the sad face, Georgie?" asked Molly. He almost did a victory dance. He made a bet with Fred that he could bring the subject before they started eating and his Molly just gave him the perfect opportunity.

"Just thinking, mum. It's been a really long time since we were together like this but it isn't the same, the table isn't complete without Fred." The table fell silent. Awkward glances were shared between siblings and friends. George felt Kagome's hands squeezing his. Souta peeked from his phone and gave him the slightest nod. Percy was sweating from anticipation. George could almost feel Fred's anxiety, wanting him to get over with it soon. "Wouldn't it be bloody perfect if he could be with us one last time?"

Ginny lowered her gaze and a soft smile reached her lips. She was always closer to them than any of their other siblings. "I'm sure he's somewhere very proud of you."

"I am!" A familiar voice came after the sound of a closing door was heard. The guests turned to meet who said it, their faces showing absolute disbelief, not trusting their own ears at the moment. "Gred exceeded my expectations at managing to surprise you all by taking up the lead on the marriage run."

A mug hit the floor as several gasps filled the room. His little sister had the corner of her lips turned up. She was hitting Harry's arm as if seeking his confirmation that it was real. Hermione had the suspicious look she always held whenever she saw something she never read before in a book. Molly was a whole different matter. She stared at him the same way she did years before, ready to scold him. He offered a tentative smile that wasn't returned.

"It's _**not funny,**_ George!"

* * *

Thank you for the AMAZING support. I cannot thank you enough for your reviews, subscriptions and favorites! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

You can check on _Facebook/patrineptn_ what's coming next!

Please, send me your thoughts! Reviews are my muse's food!


	76. Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

_Revised by my beloved lioness sister, Rachel Tooley._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Six - Misconceptions and Misunderstandings**

"I think it is…" Murmured Souta. Kagome choked on her drink before scolding and telling him to be quiet.

"Georgie, it isn't fair to your family. We all miss Fred, you cannot play with our emotions like that!" Molly's face was red, whether from fury or not George wasn't sure. "Our families are meeting and you-"

"Thirty-five liters of water, twenty kilograms of carbon, four liters of ammonia, one and a half kilogram of lime, eight hundred grams of phosphorous, two hundred and fifty grams of salt, a hundred grams of saltpeter, eighty grams of sulfur, seven and a half grams of fluorine, five grams of iron, three grams of silicon and fifteen traces of other elements." George looked at her. The words flashed some memories on him but he couldn't grasp their meaning. "That's the basic chemistry to produce a human body. However, there isn't a known incantation to bind the soul to this kind of body. What was used on Fed were bones and graveyard soil." Molly, Arthur and the Weasley Children turned to her. "You cook a clay body with these ingredients and use a bit of dark magic to summon and bind the soul to the puppet."

"What are you talking about, dear?" Molly's voice held a tone George knew too well, the same she used when waiting for Fred and him to explain what they did before the scolding session started.

"The mechanics to bring back to life are quite simple, as long as the soul isn't reincarnated. Then you would need to find the reincarnation and go over a painful ritual. I'm not sure if anyone can actually do it unless they are..." She stood up and bowed. "What I mean is: I'm sorry if this offended you. I knew how much it would mean to Georgie to see his brother one last time but it never occurred to me it would affect you too."

She cried heavily, the salty drops staining her clothes. Her hands trembled and she kept her gaze lowered. George stood and embraced his wife. Fred rushed to his sister-in-law's side and assured her that she did nothing wrong - maybe except involving herself with some dark, and probably forbidden, magic. It would sure cause Shippou many problems should anyone know he possessed that kind of knowledge, but, even knowing the youkai for a short period, George doubted he wouldn't know how to stay out of trouble.

Percy was the one to speak for his Kagome, Fred, and George and validated their claim.

"It's true, mum. I cannot go into details because I'm not sure if I want to know exactly what they did, but it's really Fred and he was brought back to be with his family one last time."

"But- But- This must be forbidden! No, dear, don't think I'm not pleased or grateful but I'm sure this breaks at least a hundred laws on human experimentation!"

"Now that you mentioned, I took the liberty to search for this and there's no law that covers this exact situation."

"He isn't an Inferius," said Ron.

"And no one's trying to pass as Fred either" added Harry.

"I don't remember any mention of animation of clay dolls using dead human souls anywhere in the books," concluded Hermione. "There's no crime if there wasn't a law that prescribed the action as a crime. And dark magic isn't forbidden as long it's not used to harm someone else."

"I knew I liked her for a reason," Fred whispered to George.

Molly said nothing else, seeming to be still digesting the current events. Ginny's words seemed to finally convince her.

"With Fred and George, anything is possible if you've got enough nerve. Do you really think they wouldn't try to defy death?"

When Kagome sat again, George heard Souta saying, "You forgot to mention the Transmutation Circle and the risk of losing a leg."

"Or the whole body," she added with a wink.

The penny finally dropped. George forgot how much of a nerd his wife could be.

* * *

 _I want to send a special thanks to Anna for being my 500th reviewer! When I started this, a year ago, I could never imagine how far I'd go and here I am, chapter seventy-six! I cannot thank you enough for your support!_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

 _Please, send me your thoughts!_

 _Also find me on Facebook/PatrinePtn_


	77. Techno Babble

_With the help of my dearest Slytherin friend, Belinda Woodall._

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Seven - **Techno Babble**

Everyone seemed to accept Kagome's explanation without any further questions. It wasn't like any of them could doubt Hermione's logic or fully understand what Kagome meant with bones, soil, and soul bound. Along with Shippou, she explained in details what was done and, while he didn't see himself as a genius, he wasn't stupid either. Yet, neither him or Fred could dream about reproducing the process.

" _Onii-chan_ ," Souta called. He had his phone positioned for a selfie. "Say cheese!" George barely had time to turn before a click was heard and Souta lowered the device. "I'll post on Instagram and tag you two!" Not a minute later, his phone buzzed.

George picked the mobile and saw not one but a dozen notifications. He opened the app and found pictures of the day, such as one in the metro with Fred posing using some Snapchat filters, another with Souta and Mrs. Higurashi at the airplane, several others with Souta or Fred making faces while he was with Kagome in the back, even one with Ms. Halliwell. When they found time to take those pictures was a mystery to him.

" _Kaa-san, nee-chan, onii-chan_! Look, it's _Inu-no-ji-san_ 's great-grandson!" Souta excitedly showed them the picture of a toddler with snow white hair and puppy ears. The tiny hands held visible sharp nails.

" _Kawaii! Demo_ …" Kagome's English improved to almost perfection but still slipped from time to time when talking to her family. "Since when are you in contact with him?"

"Shippou popped as a follow suggestion. Then I stalked his profile…" And his brother-in-law made a not so short version on how he found some of Kagome's _youkai_ friends on the internet. It came as the biggest surprise that Souta's favorite YouTuber was a descendant of one of them.

Fred got the hang of technology and internet much faster than him. He swiped through the pages as if he did it all his life. The dead twin took the phone from his brother's hand and quickly checked what Souta was mentioning.

A murmur made George remember his family was still there with them and completely clueless on what was going on. Social media can be so distracting he forgot to interact with them. His dad and Hermione shared the same face of curiosity. While she was muggleborn, her life was completely centered in the magical world and it wasn't her fault to be outdated when it came to technology. Same goes for Harry. His father was a lost case of muggle fascination.

" _Accio_ iPad!" The gadget flew to him. "Anyone want to see some muggle magic?"

* * *

 _I'm so honored with all reviews the last chapter received! I couldn't resist the FMA reference. It's already a classic._

 _Now it will be George playing the teacher to show his family the wonders of technology!_

 _Thank_ _you all, again! There aren't words to describe my happiness right now._

 _Please, review this one too!_

 _P.S. Booooo e-mail system!_


	78. Siblings Rivalry

_My deepest thanks to Belinda for existing!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Eight - Siblings Rivalry**

Ms Higurashi blocked any chances of using the tablet at the dinner table. In her words, dinner was a moment to be with family and any distractions could wait. She was backed up by Molly, who promptly dragged Arthur back to his seat. George had to hold back an eye roll. Even in his own home, he was not completely free.

Food was the last thing that mattered for the rest of the evening, except for Fred, who fulfilled his own oath to enjoy as much of his mother's delicious cooking as he could. Between him and Ron, it was hard to know who ate more. Molly was more than pleased to provide him as much food as he could take. Kagome wasn't far behind, having missed her mother's oden and craved dango with anko toppings for weeks. They tried to recreate both recipes but, according to her, they didn't taste right. According to George's researches, it was probably her hormones messing with her taste buds.

George thought Fred would be the main attraction, due his love of being the center of attention. However, much to his surprise, his twin pulled the strings to make sure the gathering was focused on the family, paying special attention to the joining of the Higurashi and the Weasleys through a wedding. In fact, he asked more questions than he answered. He wanted to know about Bill, Fleur and Victorie, the upcoming weddings of Percy, Ginny and Ron, and also found time to tease Charlie about his forever bachelor status.

Finally, the table was cleaned and chatting groups were created. Molly and Ms Higurashi talked about Merlin knows what but from the glances the former kept sending to Kagome and him, they had the highest possibility to be the focus of their discussion. Arthur was entertained with the iPad, he quickly learned how to operate it with only a few instructions from Souta and was marveled with the 'toy'.

The young priest became bored after bombarding Charlie with questions about his dragons and when he would visit Japan again. Charlie, in return, asked about Grandpa Higurashi and the priest training. The familiarity between the two only confirmed that they really knew each other, as Souta said. He quietly turned on the Playstation while George observed from the corner of his eyes. He still hadn't forgotten the loss of his previous console.

Kagome, who didn't have time in the last week to distract herself and also never missed a chance to beat her brother, soon picked a joystick and joined Souta.

"Is that a muggle TV show?" Asked Ron.

"It's a video game, Ron. PlayStation two, maybe? Though I don't remember the graphics being so realistic," Said Hermione.

"You are almost ten years late, Hermione. It's a PlayStation four and there are already speculations about the next generation of consoles to be released next year," said George.

They got close to the pair on the couch. Kagome was biting her lower lip and had her eyes glued on the screen, a frown marring her forehead. The same look was on Souta's face the only exception, he was biting his tongue instead of his lip.

"Don't come closer!" Said Kagome when he was a foot always from her. "And don't talk to me!"

His siblings gave him reproachful looks that George dismissed completely. Kagome was losing and she was always in a foul mood when it happens.

"Hell yeah!" Souta jumped on his seat. "Who's the real MVP? Huh? Huh? You suck, sis!"

"Two-out-of-three! I demand a rematch!"

"Fine! I'll wipe the floor with you again!"

"In your dreams, runt."

When Kagome lost the following match, George knew he had to fight for his family's honour.

He took the joystick from Kagome's hand. "Don't worry, love. He won't even know what hit him."

* * *

 _This was supposed to be posted last week but exams and life got in the way._

 _Good/Bad news: I already have the number of chapters for this fanfic and I'm finishing the outline for them. I'm almost done so (hopefully), I'll be able to write them down and keep the updates schedule! Cheers!_

 _Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! I love every single one of them!_

 _For the new readers that popped this week, welcome! I hope you enjoy!_


	79. A Matter of Patience

_A quick update before studying for finals!_

* * *

 **My Muggle Girlfriend 79 - A Matter of Patience**

Up, down and a double punch, it was a hit. Jump plus reverse fireball and another deadly attack landed on Souta's character. George was a patient player, always working on his adversaries mistakes. Like the overconfident eleven-year-old he was, Souta made many of them.

As much as they didn't like to admit, the Higurashi siblings had much in common and when George calmly broke through all of Souta's strategies, the boy lost his composure. Biting his tongue and with a frown marring his young features, Souta bent forward, as if getting closer to the telly would give him an advantage.

His disadvantage, however, was the fact George had watched several of his live streamings while learning how to play and, while George wasn't a pro-level player, at least against this adversary, he could hold his ground.

The match ended with a cursing Souta, a gleeful Kagome and a several official and honorary Weasleys sniggering at the display of attention Kagome paid to her husband. Even Arthur, who George found out later he clicked on twelve different pages explaining the function of a rubber duck, stopped his research to send him a fond glance. George knew his siblings and soon-to-be siblings-in-law were laughing at his expense but he couldn't care less.

Surrounded by his family, old and new, George forgot about the war, about the scars covering his body, about losing his other half. He forgot that it would end soon. Forgot about Fred's funeral, about his own tears at seeing the ghost of a laugher on Fred's lips as his dead body was held by an equally crying Percy.

He saw Ms. Higurashi comforting his mother in the kitchen. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he dared to claim he knew his mother enough to know. Those were tears of joy. His family had time enough to deal with Fred's death and to understand that moment was a God's gift, literally, and that it was the last time they would be like that.

The weight of the upcoming ending didn't sadden him, though. Maybe it was Kagome's baby bump on him, or her always comforting energy that filled every inch of their house, or maybe even the closure he sought, but when he saw the understanding eyes of his wife he knew he didn't need the answer. Life moved on and all he could do was enjoy the little heaven he had at that moment.

* * *

 _Thank you for all reviews! I'm sorry it took so long and that it is unbeta-ed but I didn't want to end the month without an update._

 _After my finals, the updates won't take to long, pinky promise!_

 _Thank you again. Please Review!_


	80. Drunken Promises

_Thank you, Rachel, for helping me with revision, and Belinda for always helping me with everything!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty - Drunken Promises**

* * *

Late in the night, the only siblings left were Charlie, held back by the sudden arrival of Grandpa Higurashi carrying a bottle of sake with Merlin knows origins, and Fred for obvious reasons. The night followed with stories about demons, ghosts, and dragons. With reduced audience, even the soon-to-be mother and soon-to-be grandparents relaxed and shared curious events of their lives. Who could have known that Mr and Mrs Higurashi met at detention?

* * *

Morning came too soon to the wizard with a killer hangover. The sunlight hurt his eyes as much as the voice coming from his right side. He pretended to be still sleeping, hoping Souta would give up for now and let him rest for a couple more hours. Fred and he invented a cure for hangover years before, but he would need to use the floo or apparate to his shop. In his current state of mind, he may have ended in Scotland in an attempt to get there. It was a mystery to him how could the boy not be suffering from jet lag. Obviously, his almost eleven years younger than him brother-in-law.

" _Johji-Nii-chan_ , wake up! You promised!"

George slowly turned his head growling, meeting Souta with a deadly glare. His head pounding as if a thousand trolls were throwing a party inside it. His brain slowly processed the words coming from Souta's mouth. Gardens, palace, tower, queen, list, none of it made sense to him. What in the bloody hell did he promise? The door burst open and Fred's voice joined Souta's chorus.

"Come on, little brother." By ten minutes, George mentally added. A little bottle was put in his hand. George looked at the label and tears of gratefulness almost fell from his eyes. "You can thank me later. Get up, mate. We have a Muggle London to visit!"

Fred tried but couldn't hide his excitement, not from George. The memories from last night drinking session started to rise. After Charlie left, Souta started to ask about the touristic attractions in London that he had only seen in movies and TV shows. Turned out not even the twins had the chance to meet muggle London. Molly never had the same fascination as Arthur and their father, as much as a muggle-lover he was, couldn't convince his family that Muggle attractions could be as much as interesting than Diagon Alley or a dragon sanctuary, but Souta talked with so much enthusiasm about the locations that it was contagious and his drunk-self agreed to take them.

George realized that he never took Kagome to actually visit the city. Sure, they walked around when looking for a house but he had yet to take her out for a date. He had been working hard to be a good husband and provider for his family but he would make sure to remember to be a good boyfriend too.

* * *

 _I'm so sorry it took so long! Exams lasted forever and, as explained in another fanfic, I'm getting married in five weeks, so everything is hurried right now. I'll try to write in my free time, but I can't promise many updates until September.  
_

 _Thank you for your lovely reviews, favorites and followings! I hope you like this chapter too!_

 _Please, send me your thoughts!_

 _Find out what's coming next in Facebook/PatrinePtn_


	81. Swings

_I'm so sorry for the long wait!_

 _Thanks Rachel for revising it so quickly!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-One - Swings**

* * *

The busy streets of London never felt so muggle-y. If because he and Fred usually went out with a destination in mind or because it was just the day before Easter he didn't know. All he knew was that he hated packed undergrounds and promised himself that he was going to buy a car. George knew how to drive an enchanted car, a mechanic one couldn't be that much different.

They finally got to the right station, right in time to watch Jesus' Passing or something like that. Wizards weren't religious folk and as far as he knew, Easter was about chocolate eggs and big feasts. From what he could see in the stores, others shared a similar line of thought.

George noticed Kagome was unusually quiet, her steps faltering. She chewed her lower lip so hard it was already swollen from the abuse. Her hand played with his own, sweat and slick. He slowed down, letting the group go ahead to give them some privacy.

"Love, what's wrong?"

She turned to him, startled. "Why are we behind? We will lose them in the crowd!"

"That's what phones are for." She half pouted, her lower lip still between teeth. "Now, what evil act has your beautiful mouth done for you to be treating it so badly?"

His wife blushed, the redness going from the tip of her ears down to her chest. Kagome lowered her head, the bangs covering the flushed face.

"Nothing," she whispered, the sound almost lost in the ambient sound.

George couldn't help but notice how she kept rubbing her thighs together. He always had a great time watching her from behind to not notice when she acted weirdly.

"You need to pee?"

"I don't need the whole London to know! You jerk!"

"What did I do?"

"What didn't you do, you insensitive asshat!"

George was at a loss for words. At this point, there was an audience surrounding them, swinging their heads in disapproval for Kagome just started to cry. He wasn't sure if he should approach her and be cursed again or keep them distance until she gave him an opening. He followed his instincts.

They were home in less than five minutes. He trusted Fred to look out for the Higurashi.

* * *

 _Hello again! A new chapter has come and I promise you it won't take that long again for an update._

 _I'm back for good again and soon my other works will be updated too. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!_

 _Please, leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter!_


	82. Music Magic

_There are two extra chapters that are a part of My Muggle Girlfriend series. If you are interested, please check my profile page._

* * *

 **My Muggle Girlfriend Chapter 82 - Music Magic**

* * *

Locked outside his own bedroom, George had no other option but wait. Obviously, he could Alohomora the door and solve this problem, but, when you grew up with six siblings, you know that privacy isn't something to be taken lightly, even if he had to keep the vigil just on the other side of the door.

* * *

If he wasn't so worried, replaying the events just minutes before to understand what he did to upset his pregnant wife that much, he wouldn't have misheard muffled sobs, the heart-wrenching sounds barely audible through the wooden door.

"Kagome?" he called, his voice so rough it sounded almost as if he was the one crying.

No response.

He waited for whole five seconds before he burst the door open, only to find that what he heard weren't sobs but laughs muffled by a pillow.

Across the room, the furniture twisted in midair. Their clothes danced around the room, shirts guiding dresses through the improvised dance floor. Shoes tapped the floor and walls, creating the sort of rhythm the clothes followed. If that wasn't enough, the sleeve of a jacket grabbed his arm and led him to watch the 'show' by Kagome's side in the bed.

"Isn't it great?" she said, the smile on her face so big that it formed wrinkles on her eyes. "I was sitting here and it suddenly started! It's like a Disney movie. I feel like Belle in the dinner scene. If a candelabra starts singing in French accent I swear I won't be surprised."

"You mean like this?"

George summoned a silver spoon from the kitchen and transfigured it into a tiny candelabra that started to sing ' _Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride..._ ' as soon as a mouth appeared in its body. The tapping shoes followed the lead. Kagome clapped merrily.

"I think in this fairy tale you are the enchantress, not the princess, love. This is quite an impressive display of accidental magic."

"Accidental magic? Isn't it dangerous? I've heard horrifying stories about kids blowing up their houses, even harming others! I have to find a way to repress it, then."

"For Merlin's pants, don't ever say that again! Don't you know what happens to people who repress their magic? The last thing I want is for you to become an Obscurial. There was a guy in America who almost destroyed New York because he suppressed his magic for so long. It was by sheer luck that Newt Scamander knew a thing or two about Obscuri and happened to be around by that time." Kagome's face showed all the wrecking scenarios crossing mind. "Don't worry, Kagome, we can talk to McGonagall. She always knows what to do."

Much more relieved, Kagome nodded.

When the song turned to ' _Tale as old as time…_ ', Kagome turned to George then lowered her face, the dark bangs hiding her eyes from him.

"Sorry for ruining our day out;" she whispered. "I don't know why I reacted that way."

George had a suspicion it started with 'hor' and ended with 'mones', but chose not to mention it.

The candelabra now sang ' _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'_ , a pair of umbrellas joined the choreography. In his not so humble opinion, the day was far from ruined.

* * *

 _I just LOVE Disney songs, they make everything better.  
_

 _Thank you for all AWESOME reviews. I've posted two HarryPotterxInuyasha oneshots in the past few weeks. Beware of the rating before opening them!_

 _Please, send me your opinions. Reviews are the food of my muse._


	83. Accidental

_Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it._

 _Thank you all for the lovely reviews!_

* * *

 **My Muggle Girlfriend Chapter Eighty-Three - Accidental**

"Why do these things always happen to me?" said Kagome. "Fuck my life."

George thought there was a valid reason for Kagome to be cursing, all of their furniture was currently floating. His young self, even his adult self, was marvelled by this display of wandless and silent magic, but it would have been even more impressive if the caster have done it consciously. It was fun back when the dishes danced. When the knives decided to join the ballet in an air performance, things started to get rough.

George tapped a fork that decided to swim dangerously close to him.

"Can you fix it?"

"I've been trying," said George, "but your magic is quite stubborn."

"You told me not to suppress it!"

"I know! Easy, love." George dodged a plate and pair of spoons. Surprisingly or not, none of the floating items seemed to want to get near Kagome. "For untrained wizards and witches, accidental magic is related to their emotions. You said it was the same with your Reiki, remember?" She nodded. "You got excited and lost control, that's all. We will fix it."

Kagome frowned, not fully believing him. George could fix it. Fred and he had to learn several different cancelling spells so they could have at least a minimal safety while experimenting, but he wouldn't waste a chance to see what Kagome could do. He was every bit disappointed when she dismissed the education - and Merlin will forbid Fred from ever knowing he was disappointed that someone wasn't looking forward going to school - but he understood her reasoning. However, if displays like that became a common occurrence, they would have to rethink her decision.

George stood behind Kagome, held her wrist and raised her arm to shoulder level.

"A wand is only a tool to channel magic, like your arrows. I can use your Reiki without them, right?"

George was sceptical about the similarities between the energies, but that was the only thing he could think to use as an analogy. Both you are born with and react according to your emotions when not properly trained. Couldn't be that much different.

But Kagome didn't really pay attention to what he said. Instead, she leaned against him, rubbing her nose on his arm.

"I like your scent." Kagome breathed deeply, inhaling his natural perfume. Her eyes were closed and she didn't see the couch landing on their side. Neither did George, as he was too focused on Kagome to realize anything else.

It's been awhile since they had a moment like that, with all the moving and having to get used to their working schedule in addition to everything else. George hoped their routine would slow down soon but if the growing bump on her belly was any indication and if their child was anything like her father or uncle, it was a vain hope.

Only much later, when Mama, Grandpa, Souta and Fred got home, they realize the mess in the house.

At least they had a good story to share.

* * *

 _Please, send me your thoughts!_


	84. Taste

_Fluffvember Prompt: I love you, but you have a terrible taste in (...)_

* * *

 **My Muggle Girlfriend Chapter Eighty-Four - Taste**

* * *

"I'm not sure if I should go," said Kagome as they got ready in the bedroom.

" _What_? Why _shouldn't_ you go?" You are the bride, my bride, the star of the event. My attendance is of little importance today since they already know I'm safe and sound. You, my love, is a whole different matter. Everyone wants to meet you."

"Don't be silly. I'm talking about yesterday. What if I lose control again? I'll never forgive myself if someone gets hurt because I control my powers. And look at me." She moved from side to side, the loose skirt of the dress following her movements. "I'm huge. The dress I bought the other day barely fits, my feet are worse than Kim Kardashian's and I'm can't even wear heels. I had no sleep because my leg cramped the whole night."

"Do you want to cancel-"

"No! I don't," her hands came to her face as she started sobbing, "I want you to realize I'm fucking hideous and inept at magic and that you should be ashamed of introducing me to your friends."

She cried heavily. George bit his tongue, stopping himself from saying something that would upset her even more, even if he just died a little at her words. 'Hormones talking' was the mantra repeated in a loop inside his mind. Upsetting Kagome more would do no good, for him or for her.

"I can't think of a single reason to be ashamed of you. Don't interrupt me." He brought her hands from her face to his lips and placed a soft kiss on top of them. "You are more than perfect and is carrying the most precious gift anyone could ever give to me. Wait, now that you mentioned, yes, you have one flaw. I love you, but you have a terrible taste in food. How could you not love Pumpkin Juice? You drink those weird veggie juices but can't stand pumpkin perfection?" He raised an eyebrow, looking intensely into her eyes, frowning. "That can be a problem, love. Every wizard love Pumpkin Juice. You can't join our community if you don't like it. It's like a secret code: drink pumpkin juice and everyone knows you are a wizard." He struggled to keep his cool as Kagome pouted and blinked.

"Don't be silly, I'm serious!"

"You can't be Sirius, you are Kagome."

Kagome crossed her arms. "Is that the best you come up with?"

"It's on the same level as your argument for not wanting to meet my friends. Everyone is going to love you, and if they don't, I'll hex all of their drinks and leave them talking like Donald Duck for a week."

He knew he had won when she giggled. "You are Kagome Weasley. A Weasley never backs down fearing others opinions."

"It's not fear! It is..." He waited for her reasoning. "...me being a chicken. Fine, you won. Let's get going, I'm hungry."

He grinned.

"You will love mum's pumpkin pie."

"Pumpkin…"

The grin grew wider.

"And pumpkin sauce."

"Er..."

"And the pumpkin pastry is to die for!"

"..."

"Just kidding, I've told mum that you are still getting used to our cuisine." Kagome smiled, relieved. "But I can't promise she won't ask you to try all of her pumpkin dishes."

"George!"

* * *

 _I'm currently in the process of revising and editing the first chapters. So far, I've come up to chapter twelve. Only grammar check and minor changes to make the development more fluid. I hope to be finished soon._

 _Thank you for the amazing feedback! Please, let me know what you think of this chapter too!_


	85. Guesses

_Sorry for the super late chapter. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for the awesome reviews!_

 _Harry New Year everyone!_

* * *

 **My Muggle Girlfriend 85 - Guesses**

* * *

"You never told me you were THIS popular," said Kagome as they looked through the window in the kitchen of the Burrow. "There must be over at least a few dozen people here."

"The more the merrier!" chirped an already a little tipsy Shippou, coming from somewhere behind them. "Why are you peeking at the window? Come outside and celebrate!" He raised a bottle that previously laid on the counter and took a sip. "Hm, this is good."

Kagome stared at him, suspiciously. "Shippou," she called, sniffing the air and raising an eyebrow, "how much did you drink?"

The fox youkai made a scene, his right hand on his chest, shaking his head, looking hurt. "Who do you think I am? I'm just celebrating! Nah, don't give me that look! A dozen fire whiskey shots, give or take a few. Don't worry, human drinks can't make me _dru-drin-drun-k_ ," he said, a goofy grin on his lips.

"Yeah, right," she said, giving him a scrutinizing stare.

George, who did his best to not laugh at Shippou's behaviour, just snorted when the youkai took a second sip of the drink. It wasn't the typical fire whiskey but one of the famous special brands from Romania that Charlie liked to bring when he came home. He could bet it wouldn't take long for the alcohol to kick in, even if Shippou wasn't human.

* * *

Kagome's sweaty hand kept a tight grip on his own when they stepped outside. Many faces he did recognize, even some he wasn't expecting to see there. He couldn't help the grin on his face when he introduced Kagome to McGonagall.

"Mr Weasley," she said, a proud smile on her lips, "Guess you are no longer a babbling, bumbling baboon, after all, but a family man now. Mrs Weasley, may I expect your presence at Hogwarts soon? I've heard about the recent events."

Kagome blushed, sending a nasty look at George, who just pretended to not have seen. "It's not as if I have many options, you know? I don't want to be a threat to my own child."

"You are absolutely correct, Mrs Weasley. When is the expected due date?"

Kagome put her index on her chin. "I've just entered my fifth month so, hmm, late August at most. She will be a summer child," she said, patting fondly her bump.

"That's great news, child. Have you decided on a name, yet?"

George froze. That was a topic he didn't like to bring up.

* * *

 _Please, leave a review!_


	86. Unwanted Suggestions

_This chapter is un-beta-ed. I hope it's alright!_

* * *

 **My Muggle Girlfriend Chapter 86 - Unwanted suggestions**

'Again…' was the only thought that crossed George's mind. It wasn't the first or second - and certainly not the last - time someone asked about the name. What was so special about choosing a name, anyway?

George and Kagome agreed on many things. They shared a similar taste in music, food, TV shows, even some books and video games - even though the latter was debatable since she was the one to introduce him to them. They had hobbies that complemented each other and knew to respect the other likings and dislikings. That, however, didn't apply when it came to deciding on their child's name.

Aiko, Samantha, Hana, Belinda, Chihiro, Danielle, Rachel, Hinata, Rose; none of the names either suggested seemed to be the chosen one. When one showed a preference, the other disagreed completely. The situation went for days until both decided to just drop the matter and decide later.

Now that the subject came to surface again, the memories of the countless times someone gave them a "suggestion" suddenly popped up.

It started with Kagome's grandfather.

 _"Yuudai? Seriously, Jiji-chan? I'm not naming my child 'you die'," huffed Kagome._

 _"That's not the meaning!"_

 _"But sounds like it in English! I have to be careful with the options."_

 _"You must not worry about it. My grandchild needs a strong name, a name with a meaning!"_

 _"Do you mean something like '_ birdcage _'?" Kagome gave him an unimpressed stare._

 _Grandpa flushed a little. "You can blame your father for that. Atari was my choice for you."_

 _"Atari?! And what Souta would be? Super Famicom?" George put a hand on her arm. Kagome sent him a pleading look._

 _"Why are we talking about it right now? There are eight months ahead for us to decide, right? No need to rush things." Kagome released a breath, Grandpa just looked away._

Then, the nurses at doctor offices had suggestions, receptionists had suggestions, there was a point where even some ghosts, not ones like the Bloody Baron or Nearly Headless Nick but the old-school type that liked to haunt houses or just lurk around, had suggestions - Kagome had a tendency to attract them; thankfully, so far, none of them seemed were anything but gentle. I came to a point where they had a standard answer, the same he gave McGonagall at that moment.

"I'm sure the right name will come to mind when we see her."

McGonagall gave him a look of approval. George decided to believe that the disappointment spotted on some faces was just his imagination.


	87. Brotherhood

_That was fast! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **My Muggle Girlfriend Chapter 87 - Brotherhood**

* * *

George couldn't find Fred anywhere.

The living twin searched with his eyes through the crowd - now much smaller as the guests were already gone and those left were mostly family members. When Fleur stole Kagome's attention, George excused himself and went after his brother.

He didn't ask anyone, he didn't want to alarm the others as there was probably no reason to be alarmed, but the sudden sadness he felt could only be coming from Fred. They always had this connection.

George followed his instincts and found Fred in their old bedroom holding a bag that had Weasley and Weasley written over it. He gave himself a second before entering. It's been a couple years since he stepped there.

"It still smells like gunpowder."

"And tastes like raw Magic." Fred scratched his eyes before turning to his brother. "Shouldn't you be downstairs?"

"I'm no match for a French Veela. What? How can a red-headed freckled bloke win over a super hot blonde gal? It's not even fair."

Fred snorted. "Don't let Kagome hear you calling another bird 'hot'."

Both brothers laughed for a moment before the silence fell upon them. Fred closed his fist, creasing the bag in his hand, and bit his lips, his brown eyes damping and his nose getting red.

"I want you to do something for me, will you?" The sudden question was odd, but George agreed nonetheless. "I want you to be bloody happy. I want you to have lots of children that will drive you insane, but you will be fucking happy with it. You better be. Because I can't be here to make sure you are." Tears run like a waterfall down Fred's cheeks. "My time is over, but yours is just starting. And if I ever find out that you are unhappy again I'll fucking hunt you down and haunt your guts to remind you that you promised to be happy for me and for you. You have to carry on the name Weasley and Weasley, but it doesn't stand for Fred and George anymore, it's George and Kagome Weasley, and your children, and the children of your children who will inherit it."

He shoved the bag in George's chest and tried to move away but George didn't let him. Instead, he pulled Fred into a bear hug, holding tight his twin, knowing it was the first and last time he saw Fred's tears. George let himself cry along Fred, both shaking and sobbing in each other's arms.

"I promise."

* * *

 _Please, leave a review!_


	88. Expectations

_Thank you for the amazing feedback on the last chapter!_

* * *

 **My Muggle Girlfriend 88 - Expectations**

* * *

Few things were more boring than waiting rooms. Umbridge's D.A.D.A. class was one of them, Percy's lectures back when he was a kid could be on that list too. Yet, it couldn't hinder the excitement of seeing his child again, even if through a screen.

Unfortunately, Mama H, Grandpa H and Souta left earlier that day - the portkey activated in the morning - and couldn't be there with them. Not an hour later after their departure, Kagome got a message reminding her of an appointment that same afternoon, which she was thankful for since she completely forgot about it.

As George explained Fred what was about to happen in case it was another transvaginal ultrasound - and Fred absolutely refused to be in the same room if that happened - the nurse called Kagome's name and told the males to wait outside while the soon-to-be mother got ready.

Fred looked at the nurse then back at George with a frown. "Do they put something that big you know… down there?" George nodded. "Muggles are weirder than I could imagine."

George snorted to hold a laugh. "It's for a good cause. You can hear their hearts beating so fast, mate. Last time, she was only this big." His fingers formed a C two inches wide. "Now she must be the size of an avocado." Fred nodded and said nothing, listening eagerly George's words.

As George explained, the nurse came back.

"Mr Weasley." Both twins raised their heads. The nurse stared at the duo for a moment, probably trying to decide which one was the father, then dismissed it. "Mrs Weasley is ready."

The nurse guided them through the corridor, excitedly telling the importance of the sixteenth-week ultrasound. George pretended to be surprised by the fact that if he was lucky, he might find out the sex of the baby as if he didn't know it would be a girl. They stopped in front of a room where Kagome was laying in a bed with her belly exposed. She waved at them, signalling that they were blocking the technician's entrance.

The technician, Mr Robinson, smiled at the twins as he entered the room. "Hello again, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley. Any problems since the last appointment? I'm happy to announce that morning sickness, nausea, mood swings, and other symptoms shall lessen, if not stop at all, now that you are in your second trimester."

"Thank, Merlin," George whispered to Fred, sighing in relief.

Kagome snorted softly and hissed when the cold gel touched her skin. Robinson put the probe on her abdomen and tracked the fetus. Soon, the beats filled the room. George grabbed Kagome's hand, the soon-to-be mother had tears in the corner of her eyes.

George turned to Fred and found his brother looking mesmerized at the monitor, with parted lips and eyes wide open.

The tender moment was broken when Mr Robinson stood abruptly. He excused himself and left the room, leaving two parents and an uncle worried.


	89. Overreaction

_I'm sorry for the tardiness!_

* * *

 **My Muggle Girlfriend Chapter 89 - Overreaction**

* * *

When five minutes went by and Mr Robinson didn't come back, George embarked on the stress train. Kagome's reactions didn't help. He tried to calm down Kagome pretending it was nothing and that the technician just had a sudden bowel emergency, but she was getting none of it. Her jaw was clenched and the scowl marking her face wasn't the most friendly one.

Kagome bit her lips, rolled her eyes, fidgeted, then finally tried to get out the bed, only to be stopped by two pairs of freckled hands.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" two voices said in chorus.

"I'm going to track down that goddamn Mr Robinson. How could he leave like that?! I have goo in my belly, the air conditioning is making my butt icy cold, he left me there like a corpse in a morgue, and I don't fucking know what's wrong with my baby!" Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes.

"Kagome, love, calm down for a second," he said it more to himself than to Kagome. "You'd have known if there was something wrong with our daughter, right?" He needed to hold onto something. "Why don't you run a quick scan on her while we wait?"

A vein on Kagome's forehead became protuberant.

"George Weasley," she exhaled, "you really think I didn't already do that a thousand times?! That's why I am having a panic attack! What if it is something I can't detect? What if…" her eyes widened and drops of sweat and tears run down her face. "...I harmed our daughter? Oh, Kami-sama, what if I did something wrong?"

Kagome's panic made him panic and, consequently, Fred panicked too - it was his first time dealing with any of that, after all.

When Mr Robinson came back, dragging a brand new portable ultrasound machine with him, three adults were sobbing in the room.

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews! I'm having an extra hard time this semester at college, but I'll update as much as possible!_


	90. Readings

_Special Two Years chapter!_

* * *

 **My Muggle Girlfriend Chapter 90 - Readings**

* * *

"My- My- My-"

Kagome couldn't even talk properly. Cascades of tears ran down her face, her nose was red and swollen - and running, but George feared he would be a victim of her purification if he dared to mention it. Fred and George weren't in a better shape, the only difference between Kagome and the twins was that they hid better their emotions - the influence of a tsunami of hormones could also have been a key factor. However, if anyone could look into the mind of the soon-to-be father, they would see the multiple scenarios he was creating.

When Kagome questioned if she somehow harmed their daughter, George questioned himself if he could have harmed their daughter. What if flying so early in the pregnancy had been a bad choice? What if some magical powder from one of his products had side effects on half magical half holy children? Was it even possible for a child to be half witch half Miko? Kagome just found out about her magic, therefore she was a living example, but she also had the whole situation with the Shikon no Tama, which could have been in her favour - or not.

Mr Robinson stood by the door for a few moments, giving George and Fred a couple seconds to recompose themselves. He took off his glasses and cleaned the lenses in his shirt. He seemed used to these situations. They couldn't be the first couple to panic - he hoped; not that the shame of crying like a newborn baby in front of a stranger was any worse than seeing his beloved Kagome breaking down. George wanted to be stronger for her, but he wasn't, so he hoped his presence was just as soothing to her as Fred's presence was to him. They held onto each other in this moment of fragility.

Good five full minutes went by before Mr Robinson cleared his throat and pushed the machine to the centre of the room. He plugged the cables and turned on the switches, bringing life to the equipment. Beeps filled the room. From time to time, Mr Robinson sent a furtive glance in the twins' direction.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Mr and Mrs Weasley. There's nothing wrong with your baby, by the way," George could almost see the waves of relief washing over Kagome, "but I went for the standby machine to be sure before I tell you anything." He grabbed that cursed phallic probe and George cringed. Fred's eyes were glued on the suggestive contraption, finally understanding what George meant earlier. "Erm," Mr Robinson cleared his throat, "well, hm, maybe the uncle should wait on the corridor."

"No!" exclaimed Kagome, "Fred can look away for a moment, right? He won't be around for long… I want him to meet his niece... or nephew."

Fred wouldn't ever admit his embarrassment-gratefulness-appreciation over the situation, and George wouldn't notice it save for the pink spots on his face. The twin turned his back to the couple, half giving Kagome some privacy, half hiding his stained cheeks.

Mr Robinson explained why they were back to the transvaginal. It seemed that there was a change in the readings, something that didn't show up in Kagome's previous appointment, neither in the records she brought from Japan. He needed to check her uterus to understand the sudden noise.

"It may be a bit uncomfortable," said Mr Robinson. Kagome's killing glare shut him up and put him to work. George could have been sorry for the man if he hadn't left so suddenly earlier. Mr Robinson adjusted his glasses and proceeded with the examination. Kagome's hand got cold and sweaty when no sound came as he moved the probe. Mr Robinson frowned. "Oh, right, I forgot to turn the sound on. Hehe. There he or she is."

The echoes and heartbeats sounded better than any song George ever heard. He tried to stay collected for Kagome's sake, but only now he could release the breath he didn't even know he was holding. George closed his eyes and honed his hearing, memorizing the beat and rhythm. Fred's hand was closed around his wrist, the tight grip comforting him.

There was a change.

A second, faint beat he didn't hear before appeared. It got faint, then loud again. George opened his eyes and watched the monitor. Kagome and Fred had also their attention focused on the screen, though Kagome's was shifting between the monitor and the technician.

"That's correct. That was no mirror reading." Were they supposed to know what that meant? "Mrs Weasley, please tell me if it hurts, okay? I want to show you something." Kagome nodded. He pointed to a second white grouping. "Congratulations, you are having not one but two girls."

"I TOLD YOU!"

* * *

 _I wasn't planning on updating so quickly, then I realized it's been two years since I started posting My Muggle Girlfriend! Thank you all who are reading this. I wouldn't have come so far without your continous support._


End file.
